


После конца света

by Aerith_Hamilton



Category: Walking Dead, Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:18:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 38,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1409698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerith_Hamilton/pseuds/Aerith_Hamilton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рик умирает. Не то чтобы он не был к этому готов – потому что каждому в мире мертвецов суждена гибель. Единственное, чего он не ожидает, это того, что после конца света ему выпадет второй шанс воплотить в жизнь то несодеянное, о котором он по-настоящему жалеет, закрывая глаза в последний раз.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог. Для меня не откроются ворота рая

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
> **Бета** : Yuki MD  
>  **Дисклеймер** : не получаю никакой выгоды, кроме удовольствия.  
>  **От автора** : в качестве названий для глав использованы строки из песни Nickelback – "Savin' me".  
>  **Посвящение** :  
> Человеку, который показал мне этот сериал. Нет ни одного гребаного дня в моей жизни, когда я мог бы заявить, что люблю кого-то еще с той же невероятной силой, что и тебя.  
> Другу, который взялся за колоссальную работу – отбетить и причесать этот текст, более того – вдохновился им.  
> Норману Ридусу и Эндрю Линкольну, чтобы их герои пережили конец света.  
> И всей моей группе выживших – за дружбу, фан, поддержку и терпение к риктатуре :) 

«Мы были как в тумане. Мир? Что это, черт возьми, значит?  
Я столько времени боялся, столько времени дрался, убивал и ждал смерти,  
что начал уже думать, будто проведу так остаток жизни. Я думал, это лишь мечта.  
Иногда мне так кажется до сих пор…»  
 _Макс Брукс, «Мировая война Z»_  


_Люди любят думать о том, что скоро настанет конец света._  
Эта мысль кажется тебе откровенно бредовой? Подумай сам: тысячи историй, фильмов, книг, картин посвящены ему. Люди хотят знать: что там такое, за гранью, которую страшно пересечь? Люди хотят знать, стоит ли им приблизить конец? Хотят знать, есть ли у них надежда на перемены где-то за гранью обыденного?  
Люди хотят пережить падение, надеясь снова взлететь.  
И только те из них, кто на самом деле испытал конец мира, никогда не захотят вспоминать о нем. Впрочем, им это и не понадобится: апокалипсис будет преследовать их во снах и наяву, сломает их жизни, вывернет наизнанку разжиревшие, потерявшие чувствительность души.  
Умерев однажды, ты никогда уже не полетишь. Если тебе повезет, ты еще сможешь ползать на сломанных ногах, но не более того.  
Все, что тебе останется – постараться не упасть снова…

 

Ветер на чердаке завывал сильнее обычного: осень полноправно завладела землей, беспрепятственно разметывая кругом красно-желтые метки-листья. Ветер скрипел досками, и звук получался заунывный – в бреду сложно было отличить от визгов и свиста, вырывающихся изо рта живых мертвецов.  
Впрочем, Рик пока еще отличал.  
Он испытывал нечто подобное в прошлой жизни – тогда он и Шейн просидели в засаде целую ночь под дождем и ветром, промокли до нитки и вернулись в участок ни с чем, а после, несколько дней отказываясь признавать плохое самочувствие, Рик схватил пневмонию. Тогда он две недели пролежал дома, захлебываясь кашлем и отчаянно жаждая хоть немного прохлады: тело горело, будто бы на адском огне.  
Сейчас причиной его болезни была совсем иная бактерия.  
Рана под ребрами невыносимо болела, гноилась и ныла, не давая заснуть. Рик умолял пристрелить его на месте, когда недобитый ходячий впился в его тело, но Дэрил, с которым они совершали вылазку в лес, молча двинул подошвой ботинка трупу в висок, и тот упокоился, разбрызгивая кругом остатки мозгов. А Дэрил взвалил Рика на плечо и потащил за собой.  
Теперь Рик лежал в чужом доме и в чужой бело-розовой спальне на огромной кровати, как бомба замедленного действия, и мысленно сожалел о том, что не может пристрелить себя сам: предусмотрительные члены группы отобрали у него любое подобие оружия.  
Ну, хотя бы руки к столбикам кровати привязали.  
К нему кто-нибудь приходил каждые полчаса: застенчивая Бэт с грустными глазами, Кэрол, никогда не вспоминавшая о том, как Рик выгнал ее прочь, Мэгги с какой-то книжкой в руках. Может быть, книжки были разными – Рик не мог запомнить.  
Порой он проваливался в мутный, рваный сон - и тогда приходил Дэрил. Дэрил был ненастоящим – слишком печальные у него каждый раз оказывались глаза. Рик говорил ему, что он похож на лиса, и Дэрил криво усмехался на это в ответ и больше ни слова не произносил.  
Иногда вместо Дэрила наведывались ходячие, пару раз была Лори – разложившаяся, с ввалившимися глазницами и выдранными клоками бесцветных волос. Рик не хотел ее видеть, отворачивался к стене, но она оказывалась и там. Она смотрела на него и ждала, пока он присоединится к ней на том свете.  
Рик больше к ней не хотел.  
Иной раз появлялся Карл, и тогда молчание становилось неловким: Рик и рад бы был раскрыть спекшиеся губы, чтобы что-то сказать своему сыну, быть может, виденному в последний раз, но вновь и вновь не находил нужных слов. Карл смотрел на него исподлобья и не плакал, хотя иногда предательские слезы висли у него на кончиках ресниц.  
\- Я могу сделать это, - как-то сказал он, и Рик вынырнул из очередного витка бреда, оказавшись вновь на кровати, распятый на ней под удушливым жаром одеял, окруженный вонью разлагающейся раны и ослепленный дневным светом из давно немытого окна. – Я могу… сделать… чтобы ты не стал, как они.  
Рик с трудом раскрыл горящие губы и прохрипел срывающимся голосом:  
\- Ты уже сделал это… когда умерла… мама. Тебе… не стоит проходить через это опять.  
Карл знакомо и упрямо поджал губы, готовый спорить за свое право – и Рик поддержал бы его, не будь Карл его родным сыном. Но ему казалось, что в миг, когда мальчишка выстрелит в голову своему отцу, он изменится окончательно – и кто знает, каким он станет тогда.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы это сделал Дэрил, - собрав все силы, настойчиво проговорил Рик, и его голос прозвучал почти нормально. – Считай, что это мое последнее желание, Карл.  
Мальчик опустил голову, так что из-за шерифской шляпы стало не видно лица, и Рику оставалось наблюдать, как он комкает в своих грязных ладонях со сломанными черными по каемке ногтями его одеяло.  
Молчание затянулось, и реальность снова принялась уплывать от взора Рика, наполняясь стонами и хрипами мертвецов, а потом Карл подал голос:  
\- Это потому что ты его любишь?  
Рик засмеялся бы, если бы мог, отрицал бы, если бы мог, убедил бы сына, что это невозможно, если бы мог.  
Но он сумел только выдохнуть:  
\- Да.  
На самом деле на этот вопрос мог быть только один ответ. Возможно, Рик полюбил Дэрила сразу, как увидел, когда тот кинул в него связкой дохлых белок и каждый раз провоцировал ткнуть дулом пистолета в исполосованное пылью лицо. Возможно, позже, когда окончательно прогнила любовь к Лори – или то, что он считал таковой, когда, втайне гордясь тем, как правильно он поступает, сразу же после старшей школы сделал предложение девушке, которая пользовалась популярностью, но всем другим предпочла его.  
В конце концов, он не был плохим мужем и даже после ее смерти не предал память матери своего сына.  
Но смотреть на Дэрила никто не мог ему запретить. И Рик смотрел, даже не подозревая, что его взгляд возможно расценить… правильно.  
Так что ответ на вопрос Карла был только один.  
\- Я заметил это, - пробурчал мальчик, продолжая теребить одеяло, и Рик понял, что тот залился краской. – Ты всегда ищешь его взглядом. И на советах ты всегда слушаешь только его.  
\- Это так очевидно? – просипел Рик, попытавшись улыбнуться, и Карл вздернул подбородок, глядя ему в лицо тем упрямым мальчишеским взглядом, который призван был скрыть его крайнее смущение. У него был взгляд Лори, и Рик с грустью подумал, что их союз был обречен задолго до того, как Дэрил кинул в него белками.  
\- Нет. Это Кэрол сказала. Я спросил у нее, почему Дэрил всегда просит убедиться, что ты заснул, прежде чем приходить к тебе. Она сказала: он не хочет услышать от тебя, что ты в него влюблен.  
\- Я не сказал бы ему, - сипло рассмеялся Рик и откинулся на подушку, когда мир перед глазами в очередной раз покачнулся. Подушка оказалась мокрой от пота, и Рик передвинулся, постаравшись уйти от раздражающего ощущения.  
\- Ты должен сказать ему! – вдруг ощетинился Карл, и Рик последним усилием покачал головой: потолок завертелся над ним, мир потерял четкость, и сознание медленно принялось проваливаться в черноту.  
Минуты спустя Рик обнаружил, что его руки больше не прилажены надежно к столбикам кровати, а по губам кто-то водит мокрой ледяной тряпицей. Рана в боку болела еще сильнее и кожа вокруг нее, казалось, пульсировала, не позволяя шевельнуться на сбившейся простыне бело-розового ложа.  
Сквозь пелену пота и тумана проступили черты Дэрила: тот сидел на стуле у края кровати, протянув к Рику исцарапанную руку с посеревшим от времени мокрым платком и с осторожностью вытирал его лицо, на короткие мгновения спасая от огня лихорадки, сжигающего изнутри.  
\- Немного осталось, - тихо сказал он, когда Рик медленно моргнул. – Твой пацан пришел. Сказал, что ты требовал, чтобы это был я.  
\- Я не требовал, - проскрипел Рик невнятно и снова с усилием моргнул. Глаза жгло изнутри и снаружи.  
Хотелось умереть.  
Так ужасно не хотелось умирать…  
\- Зови это, как хочешь, шериф, - сказал Дэрил, и его рука замерла где-то в районе скулы Рика, мокрая тряпица обжигала холодом первые мгновения, но быстро потеплела. – Ты хочешь попрощаться с ними? С Карлом?  
\- С Карлом, - согласился Рик. Дэрил поднялся было с места, но Рик перехватил его исчезающее из поля зрения запястье из последних сил и не смог ничего сказать.  
Дэрил медленно, словно настороженный зверь, опустился на место. Рик закрыл глаза, не в силах больше удерживать веки, но чужой руки не отпускал. Кожа Дэрила казалась блаженно холодной.  
Дэрилу нечего было бояться: даже короткое «я тебя люблю» Рик Граймс выдавить был не в силах больше.  
\- Карл! – рявкнул Дэрил куда-то в сторону двери. Послышались шаги, отдающиеся в ушах у Рика стократ усиленным громом, голоса, такие разные, словно вся группа собралась под дверью, а потом скрипнули петли – это Карл вошел в комнату.  
\- Пап, - тревожно позвал он.  
Голова горела огнем.  
\- Папа, - снова позвал Карл. Рик хотел сказать ему, что он здесь, но не смог выдавить ни звука. Тело окончательно стало для него раскаленной клеткой, из которой было не вырваться. Над головой зашуршали, что-то холодное коснулось рук, а потом Дэрил – Рик отчего-то знал, что это был он – дотронулся губами до его лба на краткое мгновение, прощаясь.  
Это был их первый и последний поцелуй, такой же хрупкий и едва ощутимый, как все то, что у них не сбылось.  
Рик в последний раз попытался поднять налитые свинцом веки, превозмогая боль, но не смог.  
\- Это все, - сказал Дэрил где-то за пределами огненного круга, за тоннами пляшущих перед глазами мушек и за накрывшей, наконец, вселенную густой, осязаемой тьмой. - Карл, это все.


	2. Я напуган этими четырьмя стенами

Сказать, что Дэрилу в больнице не очень нравилось – значит, не сказать ничего.  
Медикаментозный запах и стерильная чистота угнетали его, заставляя ощущать себя не в своей тарелке. Специальная форма раздражала, как и резиновые перчатки, выданные старшей медсестрой с выражением брезгливости на лице. Но еще больше нервировало навязчивое внимание персонала и пациентов: первые следили, как бы проходящий у них исправительные работы деревенщина чего не выкинул, а вторые, умаявшись от уныния однообразных дней, пытались влезть к нему в душу со своими бессмысленными разговорами.  
Дэрил, когда мог, сбегал ото всех к пожарной лестнице и курил там по полчаса, прекрасно отдавая себе отчет в том, что если его поймают – не засчитают день, но будучи не в силах отказать себе в этой последней отдушине.  
Впрочем, справедливости ради, не всех пациентов Дэрил Диксон недолюбливал одинаково. Он вполне мог терпеть, к примеру, Бэт Грин – девочка в результате неудачного падения сломала обе ноги, но некоторое время спустя к ней вернулся оптимистичный настрой, которым она почему-то старательно пыталась поделиться с Дэрилом.  
\- Доброе утро, мистер Диксон, - заулыбалась она, когда Дэрил втиснулся в полуоткрытый проем двери ее палаты со шваброй наперевес. Она всегда звала его так, когда хотела вызвать улыбку: отчего-то считала это забавным. Дэрил даже иногда улыбался – просто чтобы подыграть, конечно. – Хорошо, что ты пришел, так скучно сегодня. Мэгги сказала, что гипс скоро будут снимать, правда, здорово?  
Дэрил поправил ненавистную форму и окинул палату взглядом.  
Уборка никогда не вызывала у него интереса, но коль скоро, по вине Мерла, он оказался на отработках – приходилось делать.  
\- Мэгги сказала, что ты молодец, - продолжала болтать Бэт, совершенно не смущенная тем фактом, что Дэрил ей не отвечает. – Еще сказала, что знает, что ты куришь, но никому не сдаст тебя, если ты будешь осторожен, а лучше – прекратишь это совсем.  
Дэрил с досадой шлепнул по полу шваброй: сестра Бэт, работающая в этой же больнице медсестрой, была неплоха, кажется, но доверять ей судьбу своей отработки у него не было никакого желания.  
\- Я выучила новую песню, - заявила Бэт после пары минут молчания, когда Дэрил со шваброй оказался у ее кровати. – Хочешь, я спою ее тебе?  
\- Нет, - лаконично отозвался Дэрил, выпрямившись и посмотрев девочке прямо в лицо. – Мне не интересны твои песни. Ты никакого понятия не имеешь о настоящей музыке.  
Бэт на миг обиженно нахмурилась, а потом пожала плечами, и на ее губах мелькнула лукавая улыбка.  
\- Думаешь, шериф имеет понятие?  
Дэрил прикрыл глаза и мысленно досчитал до трех, сжимая в ладонях рукоятку швабры.  
Он никогда не имел желания говорить об этом с кем-то, но Бэт, наверняка не без вмешательства своей сестры, как-то пронюхала о том, где находится Дэрил каждый раз, когда не моет полы и не курит на лестнице.  
Если Бэт он терпел, то к Рику шел, как к старому другу. Пожалуй, в коротком списке любимых пациентов Дэрила Рик Граймс занимал первое место. Причина сего была довольно проста: парень, с тех самых пор, как Дэрила сюда прислали, находился в коме, а следовательно, совершенно был лишен возможности насиловать чужой слух бессмысленной болтовней.  
Помимо этого с ним хотелось говорить. Может быть, потому что Дэрил никогда не имел возможности по душам поболтать с шерифом (или помощником шерифа, что, в принципе, картину мало меняло). Слишком много он знал такого, что не сошло бы с рук ни ему, ни его брату, который и без того стабильно и благополучно отбывал свое наказание в различных колониях раз в пару лет. Да и копы, будучи в сознании и здравом уме, не питали к нему симпатии, считая дремучей деревенщиной и потенциальным преступником или, в лучшем случае, алкоголиком.  
Дэрил с ними не спорил – смысла не видел.  
Но Рик Граймс молчал, когда Дэрил говорил с ним, и его молчание можно было вообразить благосклонным.  
\- Я никогда не видела его, - сообщила Бэт, когда Дэрил домыл пол и остановился у самых дверей, уже сделав шаг за порог. Он поднял голову и успел увидеть, как девочка махнула рукой в сторону своих забинтованных ног. – Он хотя бы красивый?  
\- Понятия не имею, - лаконично буркнул Дэрил и захлопнул за собой белую дверь, отрезая себя от общительной Бэт.

Избавившись от проклятой швабры, Дэрил стянул дурацкие перчатки и, швырнув их на поверхность перевернутого ведра, закрыл кладовую. Он потер лоб тыльной стороной ладони и решил, что на сегодня с него довольно – слишком много уборки для одного парня, который всегда больше интересовался прогулками по лесу в поисках дичи, чем стиркой одежды после этого.  
Палата шерифа была на другом конце коридора - к счастью, в обед тут было тихо, и можно было укрыться в ней.  
Дэрил уже почти нажал на ручку двери, готовясь пройти внутрь, но что-то остановило его. Он застыл, как охотник, учуявший инстинктами, что где-то рядом добыча – или опасность.  
За неплотно прикрытой дверью маячила фигура в темном. Дэрилу не надо было размышлять, чтобы догадаться, кто это был.  
У шерифа была жена, как у всех правильных мальчиков, закончивших школу на отлично и посвятивших себя служению обществу. Жена и сын, которого Дэрил видел всего раз.  
\- Я знаю, ты бы простил, - говорила она за дверью – кажется, женщину звали Лаура или Лори. – Ты бы понял. Мне… всегда не хватало этого. Чтобы ты мог схватить меня в охапку и унести на край света, даже если я не хочу. Он может, Рик. Он может стать хорошим отцом Карлу.  
Дэрил сжал зубы.  
Причитающая за дверью девица, по его мнению, была просто шлюхой, и ее оправдания перед бессознательным, неспособным понять ее сейчас, мужем отчего-то вызывали в нем нечто похожее на глухое раздражение.  
\- Дэрил, - позвал кто-то за спиной, и он, обернувшись, увидел Мэгги. Ее волосы непослушно вились у висков, и она стояла, устало затолкав руки в карманы белого халата. – Пойдем. Потом придешь к Рику.  
Дэрил передернул плечами, с неохотой отпуская нагревшуюся в его ладони ручку двери.  
\- Я хотел посмотреть, все ли там в порядке.  
\- Конечно, - кивнула Мэгги, разворачиваясь и явно ожидая, что Дэрил пойдет за ней.  
К его удивлению, она привела его на пожарную лестницу, захлопнула за ним с грохотом тяжелую дверь и, спустившись мимо застывшего у стены Дэрила на несколько ступеней, села на одну из них прямо в белом халате. Дэрил пожал плечами и сел рядом, закурил, предложил сигарету медсестре. Та не отказалась.  
Она курила неловко, и руки у нее тряслись. Давилась дымом, но упрямо пыталась затянуться. Дэрил смотрел на ее мучения искоса, но молчал.  
\- Ти-Дог умер, - наконец сказала Мэгги, с силой укусив нижнюю губу. – Он был хорошим парнем, но опухоль… Мы ничего не могли сделать. Папа расстроен, но он знает, как с этим смириться.  
Дэрил молча кивнул, затянувшись горьковатым дымом и, сощурившись, уставился невидящим взглядом в противоположную стену.  
Мэгги уронила пепел прямо на колено, принялась неловко стряхивать, и ее глаза заблестели от слез, которые она попыталась тут же сморгнуть.  
\- Я была у него за пять минут до… Он говорил, что хочет скорей выйти отсюда. Чтобы, ну, снова пойти на работу. Он был автомехаником. Сказал, скучает по металлу и машинному маслу.  
\- Почему ты со мной говоришь? – сипло спросил Дэрил и выдохнул струю дыма, быстро рассеивающуюся на сквозняке лестницы.  
\- Бэт тебя любит, - дрогнувшим голосом отозвалась Мэгги и неловко затушила недокуренную сигарету о ступеньку. – И… ты стоял там, когда я вышла. Возле палаты Граймса. Тебе нравится Рик?  
Дэрил криво усмехнулся.  
\- Я ничего не знаю о нем. Он мне не нравится. Он почти как труп, только дышит.  
Мэгги вытерла нос рукавом медицинского халата и уставилась на Дэрила укоризненно своими прозрачно-зелеными глазами:  
\- Он совсем не как труп! Возможно, он даже слышит тебя. Он просто не может ответить, и это не его вина. Он пострадал, поступив героически.  
\- Героизм – удел идиотов, - пожал плечами Дэрил. – И у него жена – шлюха, если он не заметил этого, когда на ней женился, то он еще больший идиот.  
Мэгги фыркнула и ткнула Дэрила в плечо кулачком.  
\- Ты совсем не такой мудак, Диксон, каким хочешь казаться, перестань придуриваться.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь? – пожал плечами тот, и, осмотрев окурок, растер его о ступеньку рядом с тем, который оставила Мэгги.  
Та пожала плечами, поднялась, неловко перемявшись с ноги на ногу, а потом на ее лице на миг мелькнуло заговорщицкое выражение:  
\- Знаешь, мне тоже не нравится Лори. Думаю, Рику для выздоровления больше подойдет твоя компания, чем ее.  
Дэрил пожал плечами и спрятал короткую безотчетную улыбку в наклоне головы.

Лори уже ушла, когда Дэрил вернулся к знакомой палате и вновь накрыл ладонью дверную ручку.  
Помещенье было светлым, и, почти перекрывая извечный больничный запах лекарств, на тумбочке у кровати благоухал букет цветов. Дэрил не знал их названия, но они ему почти понравились – фиолетовые, лиловые, светло-розовые. Рик, неизменно накрытый одеялом по грудь, лежал на кровати, носом к потолку, и его ресницы были прозрачными под светом солнца из приоткрытых жалюзи.  
Дэрил втянул носом запах духов, который остался после миссис Граймс, и подавил желание открыть окно ветру, который унес бы этот запах с собой.  
Вместо этого он опустился на жесткий стул у кровати Рика, забросил ноги на одну из металлических перекладин внизу его кровати и сложил руки на груди, пристально рассматривая неизменно серьезное лицо помощника шерифа.  
Пожалуй, говоря с Мэгги, Дэрил был к Граймсу несправедлив: тот не выглядел типичным глуповатым копом из американских комедий, которые частенько любил смотреть Мерл по обкурке, не выглядел даже просто человеком, которого было легко обмануть. Возможно, причина его женитьбы на Лори была не в его глупости или слепоте, может быть, он и правда любил ее – хотя результата это все равно не меняло.  
В лице у Граймса застыла скорбь – словно он видел сны, которые не доставляли ему удовольствия. Дэрил передернул плечами, отбрасывая размышления о том, что именно видел в своем сне парень прямо перед ним.  
Иногда Дэрил задремывал прямо на этом стуле: к Граймсу приходили редко и по расписанию, и Дэрила ни разу никто не поймал, - и тогда он видел смутные картины того, как Рик, открыв глаза, садится на постели и говорит с ним – или молчит с ним. Во сне Рик всегда знал, как зовут его посетителя, и у него была мягкая, серьезная улыбка.  
Просыпаясь, Дэрил вновь видел на его спящем лице неизменную скорбь, и говорил себе, что ему ничуть не жаль.  
На самом деле, Дэрил не хотел, чтобы Рик Граймс однажды проснулся. Или хотя бы проснулся раньше, чем закончится его отработка.  
Он мог оказаться тупым ублюдком, продажным копом, любителем бессмысленной болтовни или все сразу. Он мог не заинтересоваться присутствием Дэрила в принципе, а мог нажаловаться на него лечащим врачам, решив, что Дэрил раздражает его своим присутствием.  
Он мог оказаться кем угодно, только не Риком Граймсом, с которым Дэрил Диксон ощущал себя в своей тарелке, и Дэрил так чертовски боялся этого, что позволял себе малодушно надеяться на то, что спящий Граймс никогда не откроет глаза.  
\- Ти-Дог сегодня умер, - сказал Дэрил Рику, и его голос прозвучал странно и хрипло в тишине палаты. – Медсестра Грин оттащила меня на лестницу и курила со мной. Теперь, если что, я мог бы пожаловаться на нее, как считаешь, шериф? Нет, разумеется, это будет не очень честно, - Дэрил умолк ненадолго, а потом поежился. – Когда очухаешься, скажи своей жене, чтобы сменила духи. Омерзительный запах.  
Рик слабо дышал, и Дэрил уставился на свои ноги, нахмурившись.  
\- Я же сказал, что Ти-Дог умер? Я не помню его настоящего имени, он не был выдающимся парнем, но, черт, его реально жаль. Он был довольно молодым. Хреново умирать молодым, а, Граймс? Впрочем, откуда нам знать, мы ведь не умирали, шериф. Откуда нам знать, каково это, когда ты в последнюю секунду понимаешь, что… что это все.  
Дэрил передвинул ногу по перекладине чуть влево, кинул взгляд на кровать, и вдруг понял, что шериф повернул голову, и что на него, Дэрила, с непонятным выражением смотрят его серо-голубые глаза.

***  
\- …это все, - сказал где-то вдалеке Дэрил, и Рик ухватился за его голос, как за нить, пытаясь вынырнуть из мутного бреда.  
Он не умер – и это было хорошо. Нужно было только сказать Дэрилу – и Карлу, когда он умирал, рядом был Карл.  
Веки, словно налитые свинцом, отказывались подниматься. Чужое присутствие было таким же явственным, как эта тяжесть.  
Когда резануло по зрению острым светом, Рик с трудом сделал вдох. Потом еще один. И еще.  
И повернул голову.  
Дэрил и правда был здесь, он был в чем-то светлом, и на лице его застыло изумление пополам с ужасом, когда он отодвинулся, скрипнув по полу ножками стула, на котором сидел. Рик попытался позвать его, но не смог выдавить ни звука, лишь неразборчивое сипение, и тогда его накрыло неожиданным осознанием.  
Дэрил мог смотреть на него так только в одном случае.  
Его укусили, и теперь Рик стал одним из ходячих. Он не знал, почему все еще мог мыслить: быть может, остатки сознания угасали в нем прямо сейчас, а может, ходячие действительно мыслили, но не в силах были управлять жаждой питаться.  
Почему вы не пристрелили меня? – хотел проорать Рик, но смог только захрипеть снова. Он потянулся было к Дэрилу, но тут же опустил руку, боясь, что тот решит, будто Рик хочет причинить ему вред.  
Дэрил вскочил на ноги, бледный и смятенный, и Рик знал, что сейчас он выхватит из-за поля зрения арбалет, чтобы пустить болт в лоб вставшему, но вместо этого Дэрил покинул комнату, плохо прикрыв за собой дверь.  
Рик откинулся назад на подушку и уставился в белый потолок, который перед глазами расплывался мутными пятнами. Он попытался сжать и разжать пальцы рук, но тело плохо слушалось его.  
С напряжением он ожидал опустения в своей голове и чувства неутолимого голода в желудке.  
Он не знал, почему Дэрил щадил его. Это было не в его стиле, не в его привычках, и даже если Дэрил испытывал к Рику слабость… что ж, он застрелил собственного брата, пожалуй, это можно было назвать показателем того, что его здравомыслие не могло помутиться от всяких там… чувств.  
Рик закрыл глаза, слушая, как собственное сердце отсчитывает ритм. Собственное тело казалось ему чужим.  
Дверь скрипнула, впуская звук торопливых шагов, и Рик с неохотой снова открыл глаза, уже мечтая о том, чтобы увидеть над собой дуло пистолета, но вместо этого обнаружил Мэгги в почти той же странной светлой одежде, что и Дэрил. Мэгги выглядела так, будто только что вышла из душа, и глаза ее казались непривычно большими, пока Рик, справившись со своими медленными мыслями, не сообразил: они были накрашены. Он давно не видел накрашенную девушку.  
\- Здравствуй, - улыбнулась ему Мэгги, и Рик просипел едва слышно:  
\- Привет.  
\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? – продолжила допрос девушка. Дэрил маячил за ее плечом угрюмой тенью, но не уходил, и арбалета при нем все еще не было.  
\- Почему я жив? – напрямую спросил Рик и постарался нахмуриться, но лицо тоже ощущалось деревянным. – Вы должны были пристрелить меня.  
Мэгги замешкалась, и Рик вдруг понял, что на ней медицинский халат, а в руках она сжимает что-то похожее на папку.  
\- Ты в больнице, - осторожно начала она, - ты потерял много крови, испытал шок, но сейчас все хорошо. Ты был без сознания довольно долгое время…  
В этот раз у Рика получилось нахмурить брови.  
\- Больница? Исследовательский центр? Нашли лекарство?  
Мэгги, казалось, опешила, и Рик даже попытался сесть, но у него ничего не вышло.  
Каким-то волшебным образом его, кажется, спасли после укуса ходячего. Это было странно и почти невероятно, потому что он точно знал, что уже умер, он помнил, как Дэрил целовал его в лоб, когда жизненные силы уже покинули его окончательно, - но теперь Мэгги говорила с ним, и он мог отвечать ей. Он не испытывал жажды разорвать ее плоть на куски, чтобы насытиться. Ничего такого.  
Дверь скрипнула снова, и Рик перевел мутный взгляд в открывшийся проем, а затем его сердце ухнуло в пятки.  
Дэрил посторонился, пропуская к его кровати живого и здорового Хершелла Грина, тот был чисто выбрит и совершенно не хромал…  
\- Рик, - сказал он, и это точно был его голос, Рик ни с чем бы не спутал.  
\- Что происходит? Где я? – последовала новая безуспешная попытка сесть и отодвинуться. Рик вспомнил про пистолет – у него всегда был с собой пистолет, но теперь на нем были только какие-то больничные тряпки, и никакого оружия рядом.  
Воскресший из мертвых Хершелл тихо попросил Мэгги и Дэрила удалиться и сел на стул рядом с кроватью Рика, тот, на котором десяток минут назад сидел Дэрил. Рик продолжал смотреть на него, пытаясь понять, что за чертовщина творится, но пошевелиться не мог, и это заставляло его чувствовать себя жертвой.  
Он так давно не позволял себе чувствовать себя жертвой.  
\- Что последнее ты помнишь? – спросил со стула Хершелл своим знакомым успокаивающим голосом, и Рик осторожно ответил:  
\- Смерть.  
\- Чью? – тут же последовал новый вопрос, и Рик все так же лаконично отозвался:  
\- Свою.  
Хершелл посмотрел на него из-под седых бровей, сощурившись, и в голове Рика мелькнула бредовая мысль о том, что он уже умер и попал на тот свет. Черт, после ходячих мертвецов это не казалось таким уж невозможным.  
\- Хорошо, - наконец сказал Хершелл и склонил голову. – Расскажи мне, как это случилось.  
Рик прикрыл глаза, собираясь с силами и стараясь задавить неожиданно проснувшийся страх в самых глубинах себя.  
\- Меня укусил ходячий, - проговорил он медленно. – Мы с Дэрилом… отправились в лес. Мы охотились, потому что закончилась еда.  
\- Ходячий? – голос Хершелла прозвучал вопросительно, и Рик ощутил вместо ужаса слабое раздражение.  
\- Ходячий, - упрямо повторил он. – Я был в лихорадке, а потом умер. Рядом был Карл. И Дэрил. Он обещал, что не даст мне встать. Больше я ничего не знаю.  
Хершелл глубоко вздохнул. Рик попытался облизнуть пересохшие губы и слабо пошевелил рукой.  
\- Кто-то еще был рядом кроме Карла и Дэрила? Твоя жена?  
Рик похолодел, когда вспомнил ввалившиеся глаза и сползающую со скул серую кожу мертвой Лори. Он не хотел отвечать на этот вопрос, но нашел в себе силы слабо покачать головой.  
\- Ее… не было. Я видел какие-то… вещи, связанные с ней, но это не могла быть она. Я просто бредил.  
Впрочем, теперь Рик ни в чем не мог быть уверен.  
Хершелл сидел перед ним живой и здоровый и задавал ему вопросы. Сам Рик сгорел изнутри от лихорадки, против которой не было лекарства, и вновь проснулся на чистых простынях в незнакомом месте, похожем на больницу.  
Страх на миг вернулся, липко мазнув под ребрами, но Рик глубоко вздохнул и медленно пробормотал:  
\- В чем подвох? Ты был там, когда она… когда она погибла, рожая Джудит.  
Хершелл молчал довольно долго, и, не выдержав, Рик открыл слезящиеся от света глаза и уставился на старика в упор. Тот сосредоточенно рассматривал папку на коленях, и Рик пару раз моргнул, пока хотя бы на пару секунд не смог разглядеть каждую снежно-белую волосинку на его голове.  
Наконец Хершелл поднял голову и сказал мягко:  
\- Расскажи мне о ходячих.  
\- День, когда мы не видели ходячих, за последние два года был редким счастливым днем, - пробормотал Рик, снова пытаясь проморгаться. – Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал о них?  
\- Представь, что я не знаю о них ничего, - терпеливо попросил Хершелл. – Кто они такие?  
Рик попытался пожать плечами, но смог только качнуть головой.  
\- Трупы. Разлагающиеся трупы, которые вечно голодны. Тот, что укусил меня… у него не было руки, было объедено тело. Мы думали, он уже мертв. Дэрил… прошел мимо, и он не пошевелился. А потом он просто бросился на меня. Дэрил разбил ему голову, но было поздно.  
\- Труп, который еще не мертв? – уточнил Хершелл, склонив голову и глядя исподлобья.  
\- Именно, - согласился Рик и вновь закрыл глаза.  
Ему так отчаянно не хотелось объяснять очевидное.  
\- Ты сказал, Дэрил был рядом, - мягко, но настойчиво продолжил Хершелл. Рик промолчал. – Так вы… вы были друзьями?  
Рик выдохнул с хрипом и, испугавшись этого звука, так напомнившего ему вздохи ходячих, тут же вновь открыл глаза.  
\- Да, - наконец ответил он и отвернулся от Хершелла. Если тот хотел знать правду – ему следовало задать вопрос иначе.  
По правую сторону от головы Рика стояла ваза с яркими цветами. Он видел их, словно через мутную пелену, и где-то в грудной клетке коварный страх смешался с ощущением дежа вю, таким ярким, что Рик на мгновение потерялся. Он с трудом поднял руку, словно пытаясь схватить ощущение за хвост, растер в пальцах яркий фиолетовый лепесток. Хершелл следил за этим – Рик ощущал его взгляд спиной – но ничего не говорил.  
\- Я был здесь, - пробормотал Рик. – Я был здесь два года назад. После того, как кое-что случилось.  
Хершелл, судя по скрипу стула, поднялся. Рик не стал на него смотреть, все внимание уделяя бархатным ошметкам лепестка на подушечках пальцев.  
\- Ты хочешь увидеть Дэрила? – спросил старик из-за спины, и Рик коротко ответил:  
\- Да.  
Хершелл обогнул кровать, и Рик разглядел стойку с капельницей, которой он занялся. Мир расплывался перед глазами, и рука бессильно упала на подушку, когда старик поправил спускающиеся вниз белые трубки.  
\- Мы должны будем осмотреть тебя, - сказал он, - и завтра я пришлю к тебе Дэрила, когда он закончит свою работу. Думаю, есть вещи, о которых вам стоит поговорить с ним.  
Рик медленно кивнул, преодолевая сопротивление одеревеневших мышц. Хершелл просто не представлял, насколько он сейчас был прав. Рику нужно было поговорить с Дэрилом. Лучше бы он мог сделать это прямо сейчас, но, впрочем, в том, чтобы отдохнуть до завтра тоже была своя привлекательность – мысли казались слишком медленными и ленивыми, чтобы Рик мог прямо сейчас воспринять любое объяснение, которое ему могли бы представить. Страх ушел, оставляя после себя немного растерянности в самой глубине души.  
Рик слышал чужие шаги – уходил Хершелл – а потом пришли другие. Другие смотрели на него из окна блеклыми глазами, трогали стекла мягкими, дряблыми пальцами, но внутрь зайти не могли. Рик привычно игнорировал их, потому что Дэрил был рядом – он почти мог ощущать прохладу его запястья в ладони.

***  
\- Вид у тебя неважный, - сочувственно пробормотала Мэгги и попыталась дотронуться до плеча Дэрила, но в последний момент будто бы передумала, отдернула руку и обхватила свои колени в светлых джинсах, сжимаясь в комочек. Дэрил пожал плечами, не утруждая себя ответом. Ему чертовски хотелось курить, но словно неведомая сила держала его возле палаты очнувшегося парня – он не мог уйти, пока не узнает, что теперь будет.  
Вчера ему впервые не так сильно хотелось уйти из больницы, когда рабочий день был окончен. Он даже позволил себе еще раз заглянуть в палату к Граймсу, чтобы удостовериться, что ему не привиделось – тот спал, но теперь по-настоящему, как все нормальные люди, глубоко и ровно дыша.  
Когда он очнулся вчера, у него оказались глаза небесного цвета – и он смотрел так, будто знал Дэрила тысячу лет. Никто никогда не смотрел на него подобным образом. Чаще люди отводили взгляд, боясь, что Дэрил окажется агрессивным, и не желая привлечь его внимание. Было сочувствие. Было откровенное презрение.  
В глазах у Граймса было узнавание и какая-то чудовищная несбывшаяся надежда.  
Дэрил ушел, тихо затворив за собой дверь и радуясь, что его никто не видел.  
\- Как думаешь, что они там? – снова подала голос Мэгги. – О чем он спрашивает у папы?  
\- О жене, - сквозь зубы процедил Дэрил. Мэгги смерила его подозрительным взглядом.  
\- Выглядит так, будто ты ревнуешь его, - протянула она и улыбнулась уголками губ. Дэрил тряхнул головой и машинально расстегнул молнию верхней части комбинезона, чтобы скинуть ее.  
\- Мы даже не знакомы, - пробурчал он.  
Мэгги подняла голову, прижавшись затылком к холодной белой стене. Дэрил вытащил руки из рукавов и машинально потер правое запястье.  
Рик вчера спрашивал что-то о том, почему он все еще жив. Дэрил ни хрена не смыслил в медицине, на самом-то деле, просто женщина, распределяющая виды исправительных работ, была его соседкой и питала к нему необъяснимую, граничащую с сочувствием слабость – так он и оказался здесь, а не где-нибудь на добыче песка. Дэрил думал, что, выйдя из комы, можно насочинять себе что угодно и полноправно задавать любые идиотские вопросы.  
Если бы только Рик так не смотрел на него.  
Искусственный свет под потолком раздражал глаза, а вечерняя тишина угнетала. Впрочем, в этом отделении шум все равно был редкостью.  
Дверь палаты скрипнула, выпуская в коридор Хершелла со стетоскопом, накинутым на шею, и двух медсестер, которых Дэрил не знал. Мэгги тут же спустила ноги со скамейки, а Дэрил даже не пошевелился, только глазами скользнул по врачу, надеясь, что в них не читается прямой вопрос.  
Хершелл, выглядя несколько хмурым, знаком попросил Мэгги и Дэрила отойти подальше от двери. Дэрил с неохотой подчинился, не признаваясь себе, что ждет, что же случится дальше.  
\- Я не встречался с таким раньше, - сказал Хершелл тихо, когда все трое оказались у самой противоположной двери в следующее отделение. Она была белой и тяжелой, с железными ручками. – Мне, разумеется, приходилось объяснять проснувшимся, что прошло несколько лет. Это всегда было тяжело.  
Мэгги кивнула, Дэрил пожал плечами.  
\- И? – спросил он. – Шериф спит пару месяцев всего.  
\- Он считает, что пережил нечто ужасное. Говорит о живых мертвецах и о собственной смерти. Говорит, что его жена умерла.  
Дэрил хотел было присвистнуть, но сдержался.  
\- И о тебе, - добавил Хершелл, глядя на него в упор. – Что вы были друзьями.  
\- Сны? – тихо спросила Мэгги. – Так ведь можно объяснить ему, что это был сон. Миссис Граймс можно вызвать сюда прямо завтра.  
\- Он хочет видеть Дэрила, - веско сказал Хершелл. – В таких делах приходится полагаться на интуицию. Дэрил не был в его сне просто его другом. Возможно, Рик считал тебя братом, возможно, кем-то еще ближе – я не могу сказать, но это кажется удивительно очевидным.  
Дэрил помрачнел и нахмурился, неосознанно закрывшись – скрестил руки на груди, опустил плечи.  
\- Дальше что? – С вызовом поинтересовался он.  
\- Я не вправе тебя заставлять, - мягко проговорил Хершелл, и взгляд его был по-отечески мягким, - но что-то мне подсказывает, что ты – тот, кто должен ему все объяснить.  
Дэрил весь собрался, будто намереваясь биться до последней капли крови.  
\- Это чушь. Я не смогу объяснить ему. Он не станет меня слушать.  
\- Он слушал тебя больше месяца, не осознавая этого, - поднял белую бровь врач, и Дэрил не нашелся, что ему ответить. Он мог бы спросить, откуда Хершелл это знает, но не стал, только плечи опустил.  
\- Я не знал, что он слышит, - пробормотал он наконец, стараясь, чтобы голос не звучал виновато.  
\- Думаю, ты рассчитывал на это, - возразил Хершелл, и Дэрил ощутил стыд.

***  
Цветы пахли одуряюще, но Рик все никак не мог надышаться.  
Он помнил все так, будто это было вчера: Шейн приходил к нему с таким букетом от кого-то из коллег – теперь Рик не смог бы вспомнить их имена.  
Шейн, который месяцы спустя хотел убить его, потому что ему нужна была Лори.  
В палате становилось темно, за окном сгущался вечер, пока еще не готовый потемнеть окончательно. Слабо пищали над ухом приборы, сливаясь в один фоновый гул звуков.  
Рик зацепил пальцами новый лепесток, раз, другой – тот упрямо выскальзывал из слабой руки, но, в конце концов, поддался, лопнув посередине. Рик сжал его в пальцах, глядя, как наливаются соком вмятины и сгибы темного цвета.  
Хершелл был жив, хотя Губернатор почти отрезал ему голову катаной Мишонн. Рик помнил, как кричали за его спиной Мэгги и Бэт. Помнил стрекот автоматов.  
Он сам был жив.  
Это не давало Рику покоя.  
Все вокруг выглядели так, будто никакого конца света не случилось, и весь день задавали Рику вопросы, связанные с его самочувствием и осматривали его. Он и правда чувствовал себя лучше, и тело почти начало слушаться его, и да, он прекрасно понимал, что все это необходимо, но под конец едва доставало терпения дождаться объяснений происходящего. Впрочем, медсестры с удовольствием ответили ему на вопросы о Карле: тот жив, в порядке и очень ждал встречи со своим отцом.  
Наконец, Хершелл поднялся со стула и сказал, что сейчас позовет Дэрила.  
Рик узнал его шаги, раздавшиеся спустя долгие минуты, не оборачиваясь, просто слушая, как касаются пола подошвы его ботинок, как скрипит дверь, поддаваясь его ладони.  
\- Я был тут, - сказал он, когда шаги затихли совсем рядом с кроватью. – Мы вроде не говорили об этом. Я очнулся здесь. Никого не было рядом. Я вышел… там на одной из дверей была надпись… и были ходячие. Я тогда не имел понятия, что они такое. Они тянули ко мне руки, но не могли открыть дверь.  
Дэрил, судя по скрипу стула, сел, продолжая молчать. Рик медленно повернулся, посмотрел ему в лицо. Дэрил ответил хмурым взглядом.  
\- То, что старик отправил меня сюда – самое непрофессиональное дерьмо, которое он только мог натворить, - сообщил Дэрил, и Рик отчего-то не сдержал улыбку. Дэрил ответил вопросительным взглядом.  
\- Я не знаю, что тут происходит, - неуклюже пожал плечами Рик. – Кажется, все снова перевернулось с ног на голову.  
\- Как ты узнал про ходячих? – спросил Дэрил неловко.  
Рик снова пожал плечами.  
\- Я просто вышел… все было усеяно трупами. И как все хреново… Я понял в Атланте. Я был в Атланте. Я думал, что я умру. Я был готов застрелиться, чтобы только эти… твари не съели меня. А потом меня спас Гленн.  
\- Разносчик пиццы? – хмыкнул Дэрил, и Рик посмотрел на него вопросительно.  
\- Был до всего, кажется, - неуверенно проговорил он. – Ты объяснишь мне, что здесь происходит?  
Дэрил нахмурился еще больше, с силой провел ладонями по лицу, на миг совсем скрыв глаза, взъерошил собственные волосы. Рик терпеливо ждал, что он скажет. Наверное, он был готов услышать что угодно – потому что Дэрил не мог бы ему солгать. Только не он.  
\- Я не знаю, как объясняют такое все эти хреновы профессионалы, - наконец-то начал тот и отнял ладони от лица. Рик коротко дрогнул уголком губ, подразумевая улыбку. – Ты думаешь, что ты знаешь все обо мне, а я – о тебе, но это, блять, вообще не так.  
Внутри Рика что-то дрогнуло, и он практически ощутил, как кровь отхлынула от лица. Нет, конечно, Дэрил никогда не отличался деликатностью, но это было действительно не то, что он мог бы сказать.  
\- Хочешь спросить, почему? Вижу, что хочешь. Потому что ты спал все это время, шериф. Ты спал и видел какой-то кошмар. Я понятия не имею, откуда ты знаешь про разносчика пиццы. Я вообще ничего не могу объяснить тебе, и не знаю, почему старик решил иначе.  
\- Чушь, - сипло отозвался Рик и попытался сесть. Дэрил поднялся с места, быстрый и настороженный, как и всегда.  
\- Ты что делаешь? – спросил он. Рик упрямо поджал губы и снова напрягся, силясь оттолкнуться от белой поверхности простыни. Дэрил замер над ним, глядя из-под челки.  
О, Рик мог быть упрямым.  
Непослушное тело поддалось, и Рик сел, опираясь о дрожащую руку, второй выдернув из вены иглу капельницы.  
\- Ты не сможешь идти, - бесцветно проговорил Дэрил.  
Рик знал, что это означает раздражение.  
\- Я уже делал это, – возразил он. – И я должен увидеть ту дверь и понять, что я не сошел с ума.  
Дэрил пожал плечами.  
\- Что именно ты делал? – поинтересовался он, глядя, как Рик медленно поворачивается, чтобы спустить ноги на кафельный холодный пол.  
\- Ходил, отойдя от комы, - выдохнул Рик. Его трясло от напряжения.  
Он медленно сполз с койки, коснулся ступнями обжигающего льда плитки, а потом колени подломились, и Рик ощутил, как пол стремительно приближается. До той самой секунды, пока жесткие руки не дернули его тело в противоположную сторону. Рик с трудом вдохнул ставший вдруг густым воздух.  
Дэрил сидел с ним рядом на полу на пятках, поддерживал безвольное, предательски дрожащее тело и смотрел хмуро из-под неровной челки каштанового цвета.  
\- Ходил, значит, - медленно вздохнул он. – А ты упрямый, шериф?  
Рик неловко дрогнул уголком губ вместо улыбки.  
\- Я должен увидеть, - сказал он.  
Дэрил склонил голову и медленно кивнул.  
\- Хорошо.  
Он поднялся медленно, поддерживая Рика одной рукой и следя, чтобы тому было обо что опереться. Рик глубоко дышал, стараясь сохранить силы для того, чтобы идти.  
Ему показалось, что он выпрямлялся невыносимо долго, а потом Дэрил закинул его правую руку себе за шею и стальной хваткой удержал за пояс.  
Каждый собственный шаг казался Рику последним, и, когда они дошли до белой двери, отделяющей палату от коридора, он думал, что это путешествие может стать для него финалом. Дэрил не подавал виду, что ему тяжело, неудобно или не слишком хочется тащить Рика за собой, и тот был благодарен.  
Это было так знакомо, потому что, на самом деле, Дэрил всегда был рядом, чтобы подставить ему плечо. Все эти два года.  
Такое не может присниться.  
В коридоре оказалось пусто, и Рик вдохнул больничный запах, не замешанный на порохе и крови. Словно кто-то ластиком стер черные полосы гари со стен, убрал стекла с пола, смыл багровые следы повсюду.  
\- Куда? – коротко спросил Дэрил, и Рик, сделав очередной чудовищно трудный вдох, показал подбородком влево.  
За знакомой дверью со стеклами-окнами не было объеденного трупа. Рик коснулся стекла пальцами свободной руки, и дверь покачнулась, готовая открыться.  
\- Я бы туда не пошел, - сказал Дэрил тихо. – Там ни одной палаты свободной, и спят эти зануды чутко.  
Рик медленно опустил руку, обжигая подушечки пальцев стеклянным холодом.  
\- Надпись, - пробормотал он упрямо, и Дэрил перехватил его поудобней, переводя дыхание.  
\- Ты не пушинка, шериф, - сказал он с короткой усмешкой, и Рик попытался ровней встать на ноги, чтобы уменьшить давление на чужие руки, но не смог. – Что написано на той двери?  
Рик сделал несколько вдохов прежде, чем смог ответить:  
\- «Не открывать. Внутри мертвецы».  
\- Любопытно, - хмыкнул Дэрил. Рик поймал его изучающий взгляд, но не смог расшифровать – не достало сил думать о чем-то, кроме заветной двери и необходимости следующего шага.  
\- Старик убьет меня, а тебя вгонит обратно в кому, если узнает, что мы тут бродили, - пробурчал Дэрил, разворачиваясь.  
\- Не узнает, - на выдохе ответил Рик.  
Путь до той самой двери показался ему бесконечным, и Рик думал только о том, как поднимает по очереди ноги, неловко, борясь с дрожью одеревеневших мышц. Он скользил взглядом по белому кафелю, натыкаясь на черные промежутки, и бок его грел Дэрил, упрямо и молча волочащий его рядом с собой.  
Дверь оказалась прямо перед носом как-то неожиданно, словно выросла из-под земли, и Рик застыл, обшаривая глазами ее чистую поверхность, нетронутый кровавыми брызгами металл ручек, ровную надпись сверху, гласившую: «кафетерий». Светильники по стенам висели целехонькие, и мерещащиеся Рику боковым взором обрывки проводов оказались лишь прядкой волос Дэрила, смешно встопорщившейся у него на макушке, когда он склонил голову.  
\- Как оно выглядело? – спросил он вдруг, и Рик, выпутавшись из хватки, сделал шаг вперед и коснулся указательным пальцем белого холода поверхности, вырисовывая без следов навсегда врезавшиеся в память буквы.  
Дэрил тихо оставался за спиной, и его молчание было безнадежным.  
\- Сколько я спал? – хрипло спросил Рик и отступил на шаг назад, чтобы снова быть пойманным в чужую хватку.  
\- Месяца два, - пожал плечами Дэрил – Рик ощутил его движение и то, как вздымается его грудная клетка при дыхании. Он окончательно ощутил себя совсем слабым – казалось, он никогда не сможет дойти обратно до кровати. Но еще на один вопрос силы у него нашлись:  
\- Дэрил.  
\- Хм?  
\- Почему ты был… тут?  
Дэрил фыркнул и вновь закинул руку Рика себе за шею прежде, чем сказать со странной, чужеродной усмешкой в голосе:  
\- Раз уж ты, похоже, слышал все, что я тебе там рассказывал, и проецировал в свой гребаный кошмар, то можешь догадаться, шериф.  
Рик вспомнил все, что знал о Дэриле, вспомнил ужасающего вида толстые рубцы на его спине, повадки дикого, пугливого зверя, демонстративную отстраненность, и с безнадежностью подумал, что, пожалуй, знает, почему.


	3. Железные прутья не смогут сдержать мою душу

Дэрил не заметил, когда вдруг перестал, просыпаясь по утрам, молча ненавидеть свою жизнь, глядя в покрытый ржаво-оранжевыми пятнами протекающий потолок практически непригодной для жилья квартирки на самой окраине. Он не заметил, как его мысли сменились иными, непривычными, наполненными ожиданием.  
На самом деле, все началось внезапно: в третий день отработок, когда серьезная медсестра Грин, разрешив называть себя Мэгги, передала ему просьбу своего отца: не мог бы он поменяться графиками уборки с одной из больничных работниц, которой было принципиально важно уходить раньше? Дэрил пожал плечами – все равно его время в этих стенах было фиксировано, какая разница, где и во сколько он будет надраивать полы?  
В отделении реанимации оказалось тихо, и Дэрил, впервые ступив в его странную, вакуумную тишину, даже растерялся. Он привык за все эти три дня, что с ним часто пытаются заговорить.   
Оказалось необычно осознавать, что здесь говорить было не с кем.  
Большинство палат сейчас пустовало, в одной оказалась сухопарая пожилая женщина – ее запястья выглядели прозрачными и почти сливались с жестковатым белым одеялом.  
А в следующей нашелся Рик Граймс – так гласила табличка в ногах его кровати.  
Дэрилу казалось неудобным рассматривать пациентов, которые не могут избежать его взгляда, но Рик Граймс выглядел грустным – и оттого притягивал взор, как магнитом. Он не был расслабленным, не был спящим, не был восковой фигурой – Рик был человеком, который испытывал где-то глубоко внутри себя необъяснимые страдания.  
Дэрил не знал, с чем они связаны, да и не стремился узнать.  
Последний солнечный луч, пробирающийся из-за приоткрытых жалюзи, червлено-золотистый, красил Граймсу ресницы в медный цвет.  
\- Меня зовут Дэрил, - сказал тот обладателю сияющих ресниц, прислонив швабру к стенке и присев неловко на край неудобного стула у его кровати. Собственные слова показались ему нелепыми и детскими – да что уж там, он вряд ли и в детстве с кем-то так знакомился.  
Впрочем, Рик Граймс все равно не возражал.  
\- У тебя тут… тихо, - продолжил Дэрил, кидая неловкие взгляды в сторону двери, словно боясь, что кто-то застанет его здесь. – Не достало вот так вот лежать? Да и снится тебе что-то ужасно хреновое, по лицу вижу.  
Рик грустно молчал, и Дэрил коротко ухмыльнулся, признавая, что ведет себя, как полный придурок.  
\- Я могу рассказать тебе что-нибудь. Может, ты меня услышишь. Я ни хрена не смыслю во всем этом, приятель, но, вроде, говорят, что такие, как ты, тоже могут слышать.  
Ответом ему, конечно, была тишина, разбавляемая писком приборов и едва слышным поверхностным дыханием спящего. Дэрил неловко поерзал на стуле, выправил смявшуюся форму и сел наконец, уперев локти в колени и склонившись ближе к Граймсу. Тот не обращал на него внимания, продолжая тихо дышать.  
\- Молчание – знак согласия, - назидательно сообщил ему Дэрил, неосознанно повторяя насмешливый, пародирующий отеческую заботу, тон Мерла. – Я не то чтобы сильно крут в этом всем, ну, знаешь, в знакомстве, но тебе, пожалуй, могу что-нибудь рассказать. Как тебе?..  
С тех пор каждое утро Дэрила начиналось с легкой щекотки в грудной клетке. Он нарочно старался вести себя как обычно, но соседка сверху, серая мышка Кэрол с короткой стрижкой, все равно что-то заметила. Дэрил немного смущался ее общества, ее взгляда, полного странной надежды, поэтому разговоров избегал, но иногда делился короткой улыбкой.  
Она была вторым человеком, кому он ее адресовал. Первым был спящий Рик Граймс.  
Дэрил немного расспросил о нем у Мэгги – та охотно делилась всякой мелкой информацией. Теперь Дэрил знал, что Граймс был копом , что оказался ранен в перестрелке, и что у него была семья.  
Семью он видел пару раз и сам: жена ему не понравилась, а вот сын был чертовски похож на отца, и это снова заставило Дэрила коротко улыбнуться.  
Он тогда подумал, что у Граймса должны быть такие же голубые глаза – потому что у миссис Граймс глаза были карие.  
Увы, когда они приходили, Дэрил не мог находиться рядом с Риком.  
Он вообще-то в принципе не имел на это права, но пока никто его не поймал – не заботился об этом.  
Но все же чаще его утренняя щекотка в груди оправдывалась, когда он пересекал стерильный порог, оставив швабру в кладовке, садился на стул и говорил с Риком. Или молчал с Риком. Порой, когда он задремывал, убаюканный чужим ненавязчивым присутствием, ему снилось, что шериф отвечает, а проснувшись, Дэрил долгие минуты пытался поймать дрожь в окрашенных золотым светом ресницах – и изредка ему казалось, что он ее замечал.

***  
Рик проснулся – как из омута вырвался. В омуте была холодная затхлая вода, а в воде скользкие и омерзительно мягкие пальцы хватали его за локти, за плечи, за волосы, тащили за собой. Рик отбивался, как мог, но вода держала, не давала замахнуться, а в следующий миг он уже очнулся в залитой светом палате.  
Тени из сна метнулись в углы, прячась от его взгляда.  
Рик потаращился в потолок, попробовал пошевелить руками – на миг показалось, что он не может двигаться, но руки при должных усилиях слушались его, пусть немного неловко.  
Дэрил вчера вечером привел его обратно в палату, коротко пожелал спать без снов и ушел. Рик не хотел говорить с ним о том, что увидел – или чего не увидел, - а Дэрил не настаивал, так что в этом они прекрасно сошлись.   
Рик долго лежал, уставившись в потолок и пытаясь постигнуть обрушившееся на него знание, одновременно простое и невозможное для понимания: ничего не было. Двух лет его жизни, в которые он выживал, как мог. В которые потерял родных и друзей. Делал вещи, какие не стал бы делать в обычной жизни ни один нормальный человек.  
Утром легче не стало.  
Спустя минут пятнадцать после того, как сон отпустил Рика, зашла Мэгги. Она выглядела невыспавшейся, но довольной, улыбалась радостно – и Рик не смог не улыбнуться ей. Он не помнил, чтобы она когда-нибудь улыбалась так же безмятежно с тех пор, как он встретил ее после конца света.  
\- Доброе утро, - сказала она, помахав рукой и притворив за собой дверь. В пальцах второй она сжимала неизменную папку. – Ну как ты сегодня, Рик? Ты же не против, если я буду тебя так звать? Не снились больше кошмары?  
\- Нет, - соврал тот, не в силах сказать очаровательной, счастливой и душистой Мэгги правду. – Все в порядке. Ты можешь звать меня так, как тебе будет удобно.  
Мэгги кивнула, не переставая улыбаться, отложила папку на стол и, обогнув кровать, занялась капельницей.  
\- Доктор Грин сказал , сегодня сможешь поесть нормальной человеческой еды, - сообщила она, поправляя трубки и проверяя иглу, снова плотно вогнанную Рику в вену. – Он очень переживал, сказал, что тебе могут сниться ужасные сны.  
\- Нет, - мягко ответил Рик, мотнув головой по подушке. – Ничего такого.  
\- Ты ведь говорил с Дэрилом вчера, да? – вдруг поинтересовалась Мэгги, понизив голос и наклонившись ближе к Рику. Ее зеленые глаза сощурились заговорщицки. – Моя сестра, Бэт, она тут лежит в соседнем отделении после перелома, считает, что вы кто-то вроде героев «Спящей красавицы» . Такая забавная.  
Рик неловко пожал плечами, ощущая смущение и некоторую робость, и смог только повторить наконец:  
\- Ничего такого, правда.  
Мэгги засмеялась, отпустила стойку капельницы и отошла к окну, чтобы шире распахнуть жалюзи.  
\- Знаешь, если он смог так быстро заставить тебя понять, что все эти ужасы – просто сон, твое лечение пойдет быстрее, - сообщила она, выглянув в окно, где, судя по расчетам Рика, находился больничный двор. – Дэрил молодец. Он очень милый. Не говори ему, что я так сказала, ладно? Но это правда так.  
Рик прикрыл глаза, пряча в них короткую улыбку.  
\- Я знаю. Он рассказывал мне всякие вещи, пока я спал, - отозвался он, слыша, как шуршит халат перемещающейся по палате Мэгги. – И про тебя тоже. И про Бэт. Я видел вас во сне.  
\- Это очень мило, - голос Мэгги прозвучал немного смущенно, и Рик снова открыл глаза, щурясь от света, ставшего еще более ярким. – Слушай… - она замялась. – Есть важное дело.  
Рик повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на нее, пытаясь сморгнуть с сетчатки яркие красно-оранжевые полосы света.  
\- Я понимаю, что тебя шокировало происходящее, - осторожно произнесла девушка, - и ты… ну, ты ни разу не спросил о Лори.  
Рик недоуменно нахмурился, а потом вдруг вспомнил: Лори. Она жива. Он не нашелся, что ответить, и Мэгги продолжила:  
\- Как бы то ни было, доктор все еще не звонил ей… Он должен был выяснить, насколько стабильно твое состояние. Он должен был ей позвонить, но не стал… ну, после того, как ты сказал, что она умерла.  
\- Это было во сне, - неохотно пробормотал Рик.  
Это было так реально.  
Мэгги кивнула и грустно улыбнулась.  
\- Я позавчера разговаривала с семьей еще одного пациента. Мне пришлось сообщить им ужасную новость… Но Лори должна быть счастлива. Это будет совсем по-другому. Ты хочешь, чтобы она пришла?  
Рик ощутил, как грудную клетку заливает липким холодом, и, похоже, его ужас отразился на лице, потому что Мэгги перестала улыбаться, и взгляд ее сделался обеспокоенным.  
Стылый трепет выморозил кожу, когда Рик вспомнил, как выглядела Лори, когда он умирал. Он слишком ясно видел ее мутные, слепые глаза и бесцветные волосы, ободранные, мятые пальцы, тянущиеся схватить его за руку…  
И самым диким оказалось осознание, что он не помнит ее живой. Только такой – застрявшей между жизнью и смертью во власти гниения.  
\- Я не знаю, - наконец нашелся Рик, когда мысль стала невыносимой. – Я, кажется, не готов…  
\- Она захочет прийти, - робко сказала Мэгги. – И у нас нет причин ей запретить. Ты ведь в порядке.  
Рик нарочно глубоко вдохнул, пытаясь избавиться от пугающего видения.  
\- Это… хорошо, ладно, - наконец согласился он, спрятав в голосе дрожь. – Я просто… думаю, что она… Ну, есть что-то…  
Мэгги улыбнулась чуть натянуто, но кивнула.  
\- Хорошо.  
Рик тщательно контролировал вдохи и выдохи до той самой секунды, пока за ней не закрылась дверь, а потом со стоном закрыл лицо руками.  
Ходячие-тени из углов криво щерили в ухмылках гнилые зубы.

***  
\- Ты должен не пустить ее, - заявил знакомый голосок, когда Дэрил брал швабру в кладовой. Он был так погружен в свои думы, что не сразу понял, что обращаются к нему, а когда обернулся, увидел Мэгги, которая стояла, воинственно уперев руки в бока. – Миссис Граймс. Ты должен ее не пустить, когда она придет.  
\- Какого хрена опять я? – невежливо переспросил Дэрил, проталкиваясь мимо девушки в коридор. – Я уборщик, блять, а не личный телохранитель дрыхнущего шерифа. Пусть разбирается сам со своей женой.  
Он направился дальше по коридору, надеясь, что Мэгги отстала, но ее дробные шаги преследовали его до самой первой палаты, с которой обычно начиналась его работа.  
\- А ну-ка стойте, мистер Диксон! – сурово потребовала она, и Дэрил, не сдержавшись, задрал бровь в удивлении, разворачиваясь. – Послушай меня, Дэрил. Я не смогу объяснить ей, почему у Рика такое лицо, когда о ней говорят. Ты бы его видел. Он словно на призрак уставился, посерел весь.  
\- Да при чем тут я? – возвел глаза к потолку тот, тряхнув шваброй. – Я тем более не могу тут ничего никому запретить. Если ты не заметила, я тут отбываю наказание.  
\- Но ты можешь узнать у него причины, - возразила Мэгги. – Поговори с ним. Он доверяет тебе. Он не скажет, что не так, ни мне, ни папе. Только тебе.  
Дэрил устало потер запястьем переносицу.  
\- Почему мне? – поинтересовался он безнадежно.  
\- Потому что он рассказал тебе про дверь, чего тут непонятного, - упрямо нахмурилась Мэгги, и на секунду стала похожа на свою младшую сестру. – Неужели ты думал, что папа вот так просто оставил вас вдвоем?  
\- Подслушивать – хреново, - сообщил Дэрил, понимая, что спор безнадежно проигран. – Когда ты предлагаешь мне пойти к Граймсу?  
\- Прямо сейчас, - оживилась девушка, бесцеремонно отбирая у Дэрила швабру. – Давай, давай, иди, я без тебя справлюсь с этой штукой.  
Дэрил только плечами пожал, стянул перчатки и, вручив их Мэгги, молча удалился в сторону реанимационного отделения.  
У самых дверей в отделение он замедлил шаги, обернулся – Мэгги в коридоре уже не было – и поменял направление, свернув на пожарную лестницу. Там было прохладно, откуда-то сверху раздавался гул генераторов, пахло пылью и камнем. Солнце скупо пробивалось через запыленные окна.  
Дэрил уселся на ступеньку, подобрав ближе колени, вытащил из кармана помявшуюся пачку сигарет и щелкнул зажигалкой.  
При мысли о том, чтобы пойти расспрашивать шерифа, что с ним не так, у него все внутри переворачивалось.  
Мэгги могла сколько угодно запугивать его тем, что у Граймса «лицо посерело», но она понятия не имела, как он выглядел, когда стоял перед той самой дверью, водя по ее поверхности пальцем.  
Он хотел, чтобы на ней оказались эти буквы, он почти видел их, Дэрил понимал это так же отчетливо, как и то, почему его самого запихнули в эту больницу. Рик думал, что сходит с ума, и, возможно, он действительно был недалек от этого.  
Дэрил устало прислонился виском к перилам, обрамлявшим лестницу, и втянул в себя очередную порцию дыма.  
Мэгги просто ни хрена не понимала. Да и он сам понимал немногим больше. А еще он понятия не имел, почему позволил себя в это все втянуть.

Дэрил не считал, сколько времени прошло, прежде чем он оказался у дверей палаты Граймса. Как раз, когда с противоположной стороны показались люди, которых он, к сожалению, узнал.  
У Лори – ее звали Лори, точно – на лице было написано смятение. Дэрил не смог бы подобрать названия всем ее эмоциям, явно отображающимся в изгибе подкрашенных бровей или взмахах ресниц, даже если бы захотел, но не было сомнений, она прекрасно была осведомлена, что Рик очнулся. За собой она буквально тащила своего сына, того самого чертовски похожего на Граймса мальчика, который, похоже, был чем-то напуган и взволнован. Позади темной фигурой шел человек, которого Дэрил не знал, высокий, широкоплечий и с хмурой тенью, залегшей глубоко во взгляде.  
Двое взрослых окинули его одинаковыми пренебрежительными взглядами, когда подошли ближе, и только ребенок смущенно опустил глаза в пол.  
\- Пропустите меня, - бесцветно проговорила Лори, не глядя на Дэрила, - там мой муж, и он очнулся.  
Дэрил хмыкнул, скрестив руки на груди, и не сдвинулся с места. Он знал этот взгляд, которым его одаривали, чтобы потом забыть о его существовании. Взгляд, наполненный презрением к тому, кому не так сильно повезло в жизни.  
\- Вынужден Вам отказать, - тихо, но веско отозвался Дэрил и закрыл своим боком дверную ручку. Смятение исчезло, будто его и не было, когда он вдруг оказался на поле боя лицом к лицу с фигуральным противником.  
Мальчик забыл свое смущение, вздернул к нему веснушчатый нос и ярко-голубые, шокированные глаза. Дэрил вдруг вспомнил, как его зовут – Карл.  
\- Что Вы сказали? – переспросила Лори, и теперь Дэрил мог наслаждаться тем, что она действительно заметила его. Она тоже вздернула голову, пытаясь казаться выше, и сережки в ее ушах закачались, преломляя свет.  
\- Я сказал, что вынужден Вас не пустить, - пожал плечами Дэрил.  
Мужчина за ее спиной напрягся и Дэрил скользнул по нему мимолетным взглядом, привычно оценивая собственные шансы, если этот парень вдруг полезет драться. На всякий случай.  
\- Какого гребаного хрена… - начал было тот, но Лори подняла руку, прося его замолчать этим жестом.  
\- Шейн, - пробормотала она, - Пожалуйста.  
Так Дэрил узнал имя ее любовника.  
Карл не отводил от него взгляда чистых глаз, не в силах, видимо, понять, что происходит, и Дэрил позволил себе коротко улыбнуться ему.  
\- Шериф… мистер Граймс не может сейчас с Вами общаться, - сказал он, обращаясь к Карлу, и тон, вопреки воле, получился извиняющимся. – Он… тяжело перенес пробуждение.  
\- Доктор сказал, он в порядке, - упрямо возразила Лори и прищурилась. Дэрил пожал плечами, вернув ей упрямый взгляд.  
\- Конечно, он в порядке. Если не считать тот чертов факт, что он слышал все то, в чем Вы ему так трепетно признавались, мэм.  
Лори побледнела на секунду, отшатнулась, и Дэрил заметил, как дрогнула ее рука, словно она хотела прикрыть ладонью губы, но в последний момент одернула сама себя. Мужчина за ее плечами нахмурился, по-хозяйски отодвинул ее в сторону и оказался с Дэрилом нос к носу. Он, похоже, тоже был копом, но на Граймса не походил ничуть, скорее, отвечал тем самым представлениям Дэрила о типичном полицейском, которые он тщательно не желал примерять к Рику.  
Дэрил не знал, почему он это понял, просто… словно почуял.  
\- Тебе не стоит так разговаривать с дамой, - сообщил парень, и Дэрил пожал плечами, ощерившись:  
\- А то что?  
Он почти просчитал, как отвечать на последующий за этим удар, пока не услышал вдруг дрогнувший, но серьезный и уверенный голос мальчика, взиравшего на разворачивающуюся сцену снизу вверх.  
\- Так мне тоже нельзя увидеть папу?

***  
Вода на вкус была восхитительна – чистая, свежая, не отдающая давно уже едва различимым привкусом затхлости и гнили. Рик периодически прикладывался к прозрачному стакану, облизывал повлажневшие губы, чтобы не упустить ни капли, и делал новые и новые глотки, пока вода не заканчивалась. Его руки снова дрожали, когда он наливал ее из кувшина, стоящего на тумбочке у кровати, но он усилием воли не позволял себе промахнуться. Было бы так чертовски ужасно потерять эту драгоценную жидкость впустую.  
Он боялся заснуть – да и не мог, на самом-то деле, потому что свет из окна был слишком ярким, слишком живым и одновременно создавал ощущение, что Рик застрял где-то во времени. Он так привык находиться в постоянном движении, что лежать на одном месте оказалось страшно.  
Из вены все еще не вытащили иглу капельницы, и Рика она раздражала настолько, что хотелось вырвать ее с мясом каждый раз, когда он смотрел на собственную руку, но он не позволял себе это. Игла напоминала ему о том, что было сказано Дэрилом: они никогда не были друзьями. Все, что Рик почитал своей жизнью, было чертовым сном.  
Он слушал редкие шаги за дверью, и иногда ему казалось, что они принадлежали ходячим, но их ритм быстро опровергал подобное предположение. Ходячие передвигались совсем не так.  
В какой-то миг Рик узнал Дэрила. Тот шел быстро, затем остановился возле дверей. Рик, уже приготовившись улыбнуться ему безмятежно, запрятав вглубь себя весь ужас, вдруг понял, что Дэрил был не один.   
На самом деле, он, кажется, знал, кто – или что – ждало его за дверью.  
Двое мертвецов, которые вырвали по куску из его жизни.  
Одного он ударил ножом, пустил ему кровь, замарав собственные руки, и пусть он защищался, но он так невероятно хотел дать Шейну шанс доказать, что они еще могут быть друзьями. Могут сделать вид, что ничего не было, что Шейн не претендовал никогда на Лори и Карла. Рик убил его своими руками, расцветив его одежду красными пятнами причудливых форм, а потом Карл выстрелил Шейну в голову, когда тот снова поднялся – уже мертвым.  
Лори умерла давно, забрав у Рика последние напоминания о том, что существовала жизнь до.  
Лори не отпускала его.  
Рик слышал ее голос, но не мог разобрать слова из-за шума в ушах, из-за липкого страха, заливающего грудную клетку, из-за отвращения, заставляющего пальцы рук дрожать еще сильнее. Он схватился за стакан с водой, но все-таки опрокинул его, тупо глядя, как по белой поверхности прикроватной тумбочки расползается прозрачная лужа.  
Ему казалось, что у нее должен быть красный цвет.  
Дверь раскрылась тихо, и Рик вскинул голову, ожидая чего угодно, но в проеме показался Дэрил, и разом вдруг отпустило, потому что Дэрил дал дорогу Карлу, непривычно коротко стриженному и смущенному, с яркими пятнами веснушек на носу и щеках. Рик попытался сказать ему что-то, но слова застряли в горле, а потом Карл метнулся к нему, и Рик, вдруг обнаружив в себе отсутствующие раньше силы, сел на кровати и крепко обнял его.  
Карл пах мылом и солнцем, пролитой на рубашку сладкой газировкой, а еще он пах прошлым Рика, которое тот не помнил. Он держал сына в объятиях, сколько мог, пока тот не начал выворачиваться, смущенный, и Рик, скупо улыбнувшись, разжал хватку рук. Ему казалось, если он позволит себе улыбнуться шире, его счастье обернется рыданиями, сухие спазмы которых уже жгли ему грудь.  
Дэрил оставался у уже закрытой двери, он был в расстегнутой форме, и солнце вызолотило ему макушку и заставляло щуриться, глядя на Рика и его сына внимательными лисьими глазами. Он словно охранял их обоих, и Рик почти наяву видел за его плечами черную дугу арбалета, которой там не было.  
\- Как ты? – наконец смог выхрипеть Рик, переведя снова взгляд на Карла, и тот, по-детски шмыгнув носом, честно ответил:  
\- Я скучал.  
Рик попытался улыбнуться снова, но не смог, только взъерошил Карлу короткие волосы дрожащей рукой.  
\- Я подарю тебе свою шляпу, - пообещал он, - за то, что ты дождался меня.  
Карл серьезно кивнул, утер нос рукавом и, опасливо покосившись на Дэрила, вскарабкался на высокую кровать Рика, стряхнул небрежно с ног ботинки и обхватил отца обеими руками, словно боясь, что тот растворится в воздухе.  
\- Мы напугались, - пробурчал он куда-то Рику в грудь, укрытую складками белого больничного одеяла, - мама сказала, что ты можешь не проснуться. Я не верил.  
Рик откинулся обратно на подушки, не зная, что он должен отвечать и глянул поверх макушки Карла на Дэрила, который выглядел так, словно мечтал сбежать сию же секунду, но не мог, потому что здесь его держало что-то невероятно важное.  
\- Спасибо, - сказал ему Рик одними губами, и Дэрил кивнул.  
\- Я решил, что миссис Граймс зайдет к тебе в другой раз, - с коротким хмыканьем сообщил он. Рик спрятал облегчение в пожатии плеч и ощутил, как Карл сильнее вцепился в него. Рик, пожалуй, должен был назвать Диксона сукиным сыном за то, что тот решил все за него, но так или иначе, Дэрил сделал все правильно.  
\- Кто этот человек? – шепотом спросил Карл, подняв голову и Рик посмотрел на него очень серьезно.  
\- Он мой друг, - сказал он. Дэрил хмыкнул на грани слышимости, а потом тихо приоткрыл дверь и выскользнул из палаты. – Он спас меня, - добавил Рик, когда дверь с тихим щелчком затворилась, и Карл важно кивнул.  
\- Он пустил меня, хотя к тебе было нельзя. Я скажу ему спасибо. И объясню маме. Думаешь, она поймет?  
Рик понадеялся, что сын не ощутил, как он вздрогнул.  
\- Думаю, да, - согласился он и на короткий миг обнял Карла крепче.

\- Есть конкретная причина, почему ты не можешь видеть свою жену? – серьезно спросил Хершелл у Рика несколько часов спустя. Тот впервые поел нормальной еды с момента своего пробуждения, и пресная больничная каша показалась ему деликатесом. Теперь он снова смог усесться на кровати, а Хершелл, пришедший осведомиться о его самочувствии, занял привычно стоящий рядом стул. – Дэрил, похоже, пытался тебя от чего-то защитить, но от чего – не знает ни он, ни миссис Граймс, ни кто-либо еще. Мэгги сказала, что ты выглядел испуганным, когда она утром заговорила с тобой об этом. Объяснишь, почему?  
Рик слабо пожал плечами, встретившись взглядом с Хершеллом.  
\- Ты видел что-то во сне? – продолжал тот. – Что-то, что было связано с ней, так?  
\- Вроде того, - скупо согласился Рик.  
\- Что-то, что напугало тебя? – поднял белую бровь Хершелл, и Рик неохотно кивнул. – Ты не мог бы рассказать, что это было?  
Рик помедлил несколько секунд, прежде чем проговорить медленно:  
\- Она погибла.  
Хершелл кивнул ему, вдохнул глубоко, прежде, чем веско произнести:  
\- Ты ведь понимаешь, что придется возвращаться?  
Рик коротко кивнул.  
\- Тебе понадобится помощь. Ты должен будешь ее принять.  
Ничего не оставалось, кроме как кивнуть снова с большей неохотой. На самом деле, сейчас Рик хотел только уснуть, чтобы, может быть, снова оказаться в мире, где все проще, где не нужно ждать не пойми чего и где призраки остаются только призраками.  
И Лори тоже.  
Хершелл поднялся с места, пожелав Рику отдохнуть до завтра, когда начнется психотерапия , и покинул палату, шагая тяжело, как очень усталый человек. Рик ощутил укол стыда, когда дверь за ним затворилась, и улегся удобнее, отвернувшись к окну и принявшись машинально сгибать и разгибать пальцы рук.  
Он мог найти еду в покинутых городах, мог построить стены, обороняющие от ходячих, мог колоть чужие черепа, как орехи. Но в этом мире, в котором он вновь очнулся, все эти навыки оказались непригодными и примитивны ми.  
Солнце за окном медленно клонилось к закату, края пластинок жалюзи окаймились красным, и Рик неловко перевернулся на бок, набросив на себя одеяло повыше.  
Минуты дремы спустя дверь скрипнула, мгновенно вырывая из сна, заставляя поджаться в готовности бежать или обороняться, но шаги принадлежали Дэрилу, и Рик расслабил плечи, не поворачиваясь.  
\- Спишь, шериф? – небрежно поинтересовался Дэрил, остановившись прямо у него за спиной, но Рик явственно слышал напряжение в звуках его голоса. – Я… мне пора сваливать домой.  
Рик промолчал, рассматривая складки наволочки прямо перед собой.  
\- Ты должен мне объяснить. Считай, я оказал тебе услугу сегодня. Взамен я хочу узнать, что за херня с тобой творится.  
Дэрил переступил с ноги на ногу, пару раз шумно вздохнул.  
\- Ладно, спишь – спи, - сказал он, и ушел бы, наверное, если бы Рик не повернулся и не перехватил его запястье вытянутой рукой.  
Ощущение его кожи было совершенно знакомым и Дэрил молча и тяжело смотрел в лицо Рику, а Рик – на его расслабленные пальцы, жесткие, с грубыми подушечками. Может быть, Дэрил никогда не был ему другом в этой жизни, но Рик знал его, как себя.  
\- Тебя Хершелл послал? – спросил он негромко, и Дэрил пожал плечами.  
\- Не. Старик не при чем. Он же тебе назначил какого-то врача. Я сам хочу знать.  
Рик слабо сжал его запястье, не чувствуя сопротивления. Дэрил просто позволял прикасаться к себе, и это как будто придавало сил.  
\- Я расскажу тебе завтра, - пообещал Рик. – Все, что ты захочешь узнать.  
Ответом ему была короткая, кривоватая ухмылка.

До кабинета психотерапевта Рик честно решил добраться сам, с неловкой улыбкой отказавшись от предложения позвать врача в его палату и от помощи Мэгги. Та не настаивала, видя, что ему неуютно, просто, не спрашивая больше, взяла под руку и повела за собой. Рик старался не опираться на нее, но ему это слабо удавалось – ноги все равно дрожали, когда он делал шаги. Собственная шаркающая походка казалась ему поступью бессильного старика.  
Когда Мэгги довела Рика до уже знакомой двери со стеклом, тот замешкался, но все-таки заставил себя переступить порог, каждую секунду ожидая увидеть на полу истерзанный труп. Ему не хватало жесткой хватки Дэрила – та удерживала его в реальности, а руки Мэгги лишь не давали упасть.  
Коридор, ярко освещенный, был наполнен шумом и тихим гулом разговоров, доносящихся из-за дверей палат. Рик медленно проходил мимо них, бессознательно готовый защищать себя, если что, но хлопок двери слева оказался для него неожиданностью.  
Мэгги остановилась вместе с ним, когда он крупно вздрогнул, посмотрела вопросительно, а потом обернулась к светловолосой девочке, выкатившейся из-за двери на инвалидной коляске. Ее ноги были перемотаны бинтами, но она улыбалась, переводя лукавый взгляд с Мэгги на Рика и обратно.  
\- Бэт, - понял вдруг Рик и сомкнул губы, осознавая, что произнес имя вслух.  
\- Точно, я Бэт, - согласилась девочка и склонила голову на бок с любопытством. – А мы разве знакомы?  
Рик качнул головой, сжав губы тонкой линией. Бэт, похоже, была готова продолжать расспросы, но помощь пришла неожиданно – от Мэгги.  
\- Ему Дэрил про тебя рассказал, - веско сообщила она. – Видимо, ты так его достала, что он начал на тебя жаловаться бедному Рику.  
Бэт склонила голову еще сильнее и сощурилась, разглядывая Рика с утроенным интересом.  
\- Так ты Рик Граймс? – разулыбалась она, и ее улыбка отчего-то показалась смущающей. – Дэрил зовет тебя «шерифом», да?  
Рик неловко кивнул, и Бэт вдруг покраснела.  
\- Прости, - сказала она под взглядом Мэгги, - просто он все время ходил к тебе, и… ну, ты знаешь, Дэрил кажется не очень общительным. Но ты ему, похоже, нравишься.  
\- Может быть, - скупо кивнул ей на это Рик. – В любом случае, он действительно… сделал кое-что для меня. Я ему благодарен.  
\- Ты не обязан удовлетворять ее любопытство, - вмешалась Мэгги, кинув на Бэт укоризненный взгляд. – Это моя сестра, и она иногда бывает невыносимой засранкой.  
Рик не удержался, приподнял бровь и вдруг рассмеялся. Он сам не ожидал от себя этого смеха – хрипловатый, странный звук, которого он давно не издавал, не на своей памяти уж точно. Бэт смущенно глянула на него снизу вверх и откатила коляску назад, уступая дорогу.  
\- Скоро я совсем встану на ноги и приду к тебе в гости, - пообещала она, тряхнув хвостиком светлых волос. – Ты ведь не против?  
Рик, прекратив смеяться, кивнул ей.  
\- Хорошо, - согласился он.  
Мэгги двинулась вперед и Рик пошел за ней, не оглядываясь на Бэт, которая, судя по тишине, так и ждала в коридоре, пока они выйдут на лестничный пролет. Идти стало чуть легче, но Рик все равно неловко попросил передышку прежде, чем он сможет ступить на первую из ступенек.  
\- Ты, оказывается, умеешь смеяться, - хихикнула Мэгги, прислонившись рядом с ним к белоснежной, гладкой, крашеной стене и отведя указательным пальцем каштановый локон со своего лба. – Я думала, Бэт расстроит тебя.  
\- Нет, - качнул головой Рик, - вряд ли она… способна на такое. Почему она тут?  
\- С велосипеда упала, - отмахнулась Мэгги. – Папа был в панике, я тоже – но, на самом деле, с ней все еще лучше, чем было. Она ухитрилась достать половину больницы, серьезно, и у нее постоянно куча народу в палате. Папе уже надело гонять их оттуда. И она совсем достала Дэрила, кажется – почему-то решила, что с ним нужно разговаривать. Впрочем, тут мне сложно поспорить. Разговоры идут ему на пользу.  
Рик слабо улыбнулся, не глядя на Мэгги.  
\- Он говорил мне о Бэт, - произнес он, спустя несколько секунд. – На самом деле говорил. Просто… я об этом не помню.  
Мэгги нахмурила брови и кивнула.  
\- Ладно, - сказала она. – Думаю, Дэйл разберется со всем этим, правда?

Рик, неудобно ерзая в кресле, тер переносицу болящими пальцами, кутался в халат и никак не мог осознать, что все происходящее – не фарс и не обман.  
Перед ним сидел Дэйл собственной персоной, в аккуратном расстегнутом белом халате и полосатой голубой рубашке под ним. Рик мог явственно вспомнить, как не сумел пристрелить его, когда тот был покусан ходячим и как это сделал Дэрил, пытаясь продемонстрировать всем, что для него это несложно. У Дэрила тряслись руки после, но Рик никому не сказал об этом, поймав его дикий, звериный взгляд. Его страх стал тогда тайной на двоих.  
\- Мистер Грин сказал, что Вы видели сон, - миролюбиво говорил Дэйл. На бейдже у него на груди значилось «Дэйл Хорват», и Рик рассматривал черные буквы, пытаясь взять себя в руки. – И этот сон не хочет оставлять Вас в покое.  
Рик кивнул резким движением, сделал глубокий вдох и поднял взгляд. Дэйл смотрел на него чуть исподлобья, склонив седую до белизны голову.  
\- Рик. Вы позволите, чтобы я звал Вас так? – дождавшись нового кивка, Дэйл продолжил: - Вам комфортно здесь? В мире, в котором вы проснулись? Часто проснувшиеся не могут понять, где они, им страшно, неуютно. Что же касается Вас… Вы хорошо себя чувствуете?  
\- Достаточно, - отрывисто отозвался Рик и Дэйл кивнул.  
\- Хорошо. Но что-то не отпускает Вас. Что-то, что Вы видели, так?  
Рик неловко пожал плечами и снова потер пальцами переносицу. Дэйл молчал, ожидая, пока он заговорит.  
В его кабинете было уютно, в углу у окна стоял огромный цветок в горшке, разметавший свои листья во все стороны, сквозь прозрачные шторы просачивался теплый вечерний свет, и лакированная деревянная мебель в нем тоже казалась теплой. Рик попытался сосредоточиться на этом, и ему почти удалось.  
\- Это было вроде кошмара, - сказал он осторожно.  
\- Расскажете что-нибудь об этом? – предложил Дэйл и отечески улыбнулся.  
Рик пожал плечами.  
\- А у меня есть выбор?  
Ответом ему стал серьезный кивок.  
\- Конечно. Я не смогу помочь Вам, если Вы этого не захотите.  
Рик не смог помочь Дэйлу. Он слишком многим не смог помочь, на самом-то деле. Он не мог помочь даже себе.  
Возможно, Дэйл мог бы поддержать его теперь.  
\- Что-то вроде кошмара, - бесцветно повторил Рик, подумав. – Я был… Я проснулся в больнице. И там было пусто.  
Дэйл кивнул, удобней сел на своем кресле и наклонился чуть ближе к Рику.  
\- Происходили какие-то вещи… я это чуял. Странные вещи. Я вышел на улицу, отправился к себе домой.  
\- И что Вы увидели на улицах? – мягко спросил Дэйл, и Рик равнодушно улыбнулся:  
\- Ходячих мертвецов.

По пути назад ходячие скалили Рику гнилые зубы из темных углов, но он равнодушно отмахивался от них. Он скупо описал Дэйлу устройство мира из сна, но больше ни о чем говорить не смог, а тот и не настаивал и, едва заметив, что Рик проявляет усталость, отправил его в свою палату. Он тоже, как и Мэгги, предложил проводить Рика, но у того получилось твердо отказаться.  
Он вполне мог дойти и сам, пусть медленней, чем обычно.  
В коридорах раздавался глухой шум, доносящийся из палат, где-то за окнами выла сирена, а ходячие, впервые на памяти Рика, бежали от него, прячась в тенях и пролетах лестниц, чтобы только он не увидел их лица. Среди них, наверное, была Лори.  
\- Вы снитесь мне, - вполголоса сказал им Рик и в ответ услышал печальный мертвый вздох.  
Дверь собственной палаты он узнал с трудом, накрыл ладонью дверную ручку и медленно надавил, ожидая обнаружить внутри что угодно.  
Дверь распахнулась перед ним в темный провал с резким прямоугольником окна, в котором полосками виднелось ночное небо. Рик сделал шаг внутрь, втянул воздух носом и моргнул пару раз, привыкая к темноте после электрических ламп. Тихо закрыв за собой дверь, он смог различить чужое, ровное дыхание.  
Живое.  
Рик стоял на месте до тех пор, пока не смог явственно распознать очертания предметов в комнате, и тогда разглядел Дэрила, неудобно сгорбившегося на стуле, прижавшегося щекой к краю матраса на кровати и явно глубоко спящего. Рик осторожно обогнул его стул и сел рядом на постель. Дэрил не проснулся, и Рик, чувствуя, что руки дрожат вовсе не от того, что мышцы никак не могут привыкнуть к движению, коснулся кончиками пальцев его разметавшихся каштановых волос.  
Они были очень мягкими, невесомыми, как шелк, и Рик привык к темноте настолько, что смог увидеть, как хмурое во сне лицо Дэрила чуть расслабляется, когда он скользит пальцами меж нежных прядей на его макушке.  
Пожалуй, Дэрил мог бы проснуться и убить его прямо сейчас и был бы прав, но Дэрил спал, и его дыхание оставалось ровным, а Рик, дурея от неожиданной вседозволенности, продолжал касаться его волос так, словно имел на это право.  
Он бы многое отдал, чтобы иметь на это право.  
Дэрил глубоко вздохнул во сне, вздрогнул и открыл глаза. Рик отвел руку, радуясь, что темнота хоть немного скрывает смятение на его лице, и попытался сделать вид, что всего лишь собирался забраться на постель. Может быть, у него даже получилось, потому что Дэрил не проявил беспокойства или недовольства. Он просто выпрямился, разминая затекшую шею, и зевнул.  
\- Прости, шериф, - сипло со сна произнес он, - не хотел занимать твою кровать.  
\- Все нормально, - отозвался Рик, укрываясь одеялом. Дэрил неловко ощупал ладонью стену у изголовья кровати, нашел выключатель и щелкнул им. Электрический желтоватый свет озарил комнату, яркий до слез в глазах, и Рик моргнул пару раз прежде, чем вновь посмотреть на заспанное лицо Дэрила.  
\- Промыли тебе мозг? – коротко дернул тот углом губ и Рик тихонько фыркнул.  
\- Нет. Просто задавали вопросы.  
\- Ты ответил? – поднял бровь Дэрил.  
Рик неопределенно дернул подбородком.  
\- Как мог.  
Дэрил снова зевнул, не трудясь прикрыть рот ладонью, взъерошил неровные длинные волосы, и те упали ему на лоб хаосом прядей. Рик безотчетно потянулся повторить жест со своими.  
\- Я сегодня не спал всю ночь, - признался Дэрил, борясь с очередным зевком. – Когда живешь в такой гребаной дыре, иногда приходится терпеть шум. Я… я сейчас один, у меня, знаешь, есть брат, и он бы разобрался с этим, но я не настолько псих, чтобы не по делу связываться с этими отморозками. Ты часто имеешь дело с такими, да, шериф?  
\- Бывало, - кивнул Рик и лег удобнее, повернув голову на подушке к Дэрилу. – Правда, там, где я жил… где я живу – там всегда очень тихо по ночам.  
\- Завидую, - без грамма той самой зависти сообщил Дэрил и со скрипом подвинул стул, сложив локти на самом краю матраса и водрузив на них подбородок. Рик безотчетно улыбнулся ему.  
\- Что ты хочешь знать? – спросил он несколько минут спустя, и Дэрил, прикрывший глаза, неровно пожал плечами.  
\- Что за дерьмо, в котором ты очутился, Граймс? Что там вообще творилось, в этом твоем сне?  
Рик сделал глубокий вдох и поинтересовался:  
\- Ты видел мертвых?  
\- Пару раз, - не открывая глаз, кивнул Дэрил. – В моей дыре чего только не увидишь. Видел мужа соседки, он был полным мудаком. Его погрызли собаки. Не самое приятное зрелище.  
\- Представь, что они поднялись, - тихо проговорил Рик. – Поднялись и жаждут твоей плоти.  
Он вдруг отчетливо услышал мертвый вздох ходячего, обернулся на звук, но наткнулся взглядом лишь на экран одного из приборов. Когда Рик повернул голову обратно, Дэрил смотрел на него внимательными ярко-голубыми глазами, в которых не было сна.  
\- Их здесь нет, шериф, - сказал он спокойно. – Они не придут, даже если ты станешь говорить о них.  
Рик кивнул. Уверенность в заявлении Дэрила невероятным образом рождала уютное тепло в груди, прогоняющее стылый холод привычного одиночества. Дэрилу можно было поверить – как и всегда.  
\- Ты стреляешь из арбалета, верно? – Рик поймал чужой взгляд, в котором мелькнуло мимолетное удивление, но тут же пропало, и Дэрил кивнул.  
\- Я забываю, что ты все знаешь. Да, я все детство провел в лесу. Могу подстрелить оленя.  
\- Или белку, - добавил Рик, и Дэрил кивнул без улыбки.  
\- Или белку. Или ходячего, Граймс.  
Рик прикрыл глаза, отчетливо ощущая, что в эту минуту он в безопасности.


	4. Научи меня отличать хорошее от плохого, и я покажу, каким я могу быть

Зеркало местами дало трещины, и они черными ручьями змеились по его поверхности. Плохая примета – смотреть в разбитое зеркало, так говорили там, где Дэрил вырос. Он почти мог слышать, как пьяная мать сулит ему семь лет несчастий за эти черные извилины.  
Оттуда, где зеркало не дробилось на кривоватые треугольники, на него смотрело собственное усталое лицо, обрамленное взлохмаченными волосами. Дэрил вновь почти не спал.  
Ему все мерещилось закаменевшее лицо Рика, рассказывающего ему ужасающие вещи так, будто они сами собой разумелись.  
Рик говорил, как впервые убил ходячего. Он сказал, что это была женщина, объеденная, без ног, но живая. Женщина сипела ему в лицо, и Рик попросил у нее прощения за то, что собирался сделать, а потом выстрелил ей в голову. Рик убил, кажется, сотни таких людей, там, в мире, который Дэрил с трудом мог вообразить, и в котором Граймс прожил два года. Рик видел, как ходячие впивались в чужую плоть, видел, как они убивали людей, о которых рассказывал ему Дэрил.  
Каждое названное Риком имя выжившего было знакомо Дэрилу. Мэгги, медсестра. Бэт, ее юная сестренка со сломанными ногами. Хершелл, их отец. Дэйл, которого Дэрил видел лишь раз, и который пытался напоить его кофе – Дэрил отказался тогда, а потом пошел к Рику, чтобы рассказать, как это странно, когда люди проявляют к тебе доброту просто так. Гленн, разносчик пиццы – медсестры вызывали его, скрываясь от Хершелла, и он всегда влюблено смотрел на Мэгги. Дэрил сидел у постели Рика, ел доставшийся ему на халяву кусок пиццы и рассказывал о нем. Кэрол, его соседка, мужа которой, садиста и ублюдка, погрызли собаки, а после она потеряла дочь. Рик видел во сне свою версию того, как умерла София. В его сне Дэрил искал ее.  
Дэрил бесконечно думал об этом и понимал, что есть что-то еще, о чем Граймс умолчал. Что-то, что заставило его сесть рядом – и тогда Дэрил проснулся, но затаился, как подсказывали ему инстинкты, которые никогда не лгали – и касаться его волос. Граймс просто гладил их невесомо, но руки его дрожали.  
Дэрил не сказал ему, что ощущал каждое прикосновение так, словно оно било ему прямо по нервам.  
Он сжал пальцами края чугунной раковины так, что кожа побелела.  
Дэрил создал Рику его личный кошмар, из которого тот теперь никак не мог выбраться.  
Крутанув вентиль, он подставил ладонь слабо текущей ледяной воде, плеснул себе в лицо, рыкнул и саданул сжатым кулаком по стене.  
Очнувшийся Рик не оказался ни ублюдком, ни продажным копом, ни болтливым до раздражения чуваком. И, черт побери, лучше бы он был таким. Дэрил не мог смотреть в глаза парню, безнадежно влюбившемуся в него во сне.  
\- Он ничего не знает обо мне, - сказал себе Дэрил, и отражение из зеркала глянуло на него затравленно. – Он думает, что знает, но ни хрена это не так.

За дверью неожиданно оказалась Кэрол. Серая мышка с усталым взглядом – Дэрил все никак не мог определить ее возраст. Она иногда приходила в его ободранную квартиру, приносила чай или печенья собственного приготовления, и Дэрилу всегда было чертовски неловко перед ней, потому что он не знал, чем ее отблагодарить. Кажется, она не ждала от него ничего, но Дэрил был уверен, что это не так.  
\- Здравствуй, - пробурчал он ей сквозь зубы. Печенья у нее в руках не было, значит, пришла за чем-то еще.  
Кэрол пробежалась быстрым внимательным взглядом по его руке, и Дэрил только сейчас понял, что теплое, стекающее по пальцам – его собственная кровь. Расшиб костяшки об острый край плитки.  
\- Ударился, - отмахнулся он, но Кэрол, конечно, не поверила.  
\- Вчера звонили насчет тебя, - сказала она своим негромким голосом, и Дэрил, уже обошедший ее по пути на кухню, обернулся через плечо. – Меня попросили зачесть тебе оставшиеся две недели.  
Дэрил пожал плечами и одернул не глаженую футболку.  
\- Почему? – спросил он.  
\- Их врач… мистер Грин, он сказал, что у него есть для тебя другая работа. Что эти две недели ты должен просто быть рядом с человеком, который в этом нуждается.  
Дэрил хмуро кивнул, потер ушибленную руку и ощутил, как ее обожгло болью. Кэрол бесшумно прошла за ним и осталась в дверях, глядя, как Дэрил набирает воду в видавший виды чайник, ставит его на плиту и поджигает конфорку спичкой , а потом той же спичкой, почти до пальцев прогоревшей, прикуривает вытряхнутую из пачки последнюю сигарету.  
\- Еще что-то? – невежливо поинтересовался Дэрил, когда понял, что чужое присутствие начинает давить на него.  
\- Тебя что-то гложет, - мягко проговорила Кэрол, ступила в кухню, оправив юбку, и деликатно устроилась на одном из стульев. – Ты мог бы рассказать мне, если захочешь.  
Дэрил фыркнул, выдернул изо рта сигарету и выпустил клуб густого серого дыма.  
\- Почему ты такая мать Тереза, тебе заняться больше нечем? – спросил он, но Кэрол, кажется, не обиделась, только кротко улыбнулась стоящей на столе сахарнице со сколотым краем.  
\- Дэрил, - укоризненно произнесла она, и тот стушевался, вдруг не зная, куда девать содранную руку, а вместе с ней и сигарету. Он сел на второй стул напротив Кэрол и, неловко скользнув взглядом по кухне, выдавил:  
\- Что бы ты сделала, если бы в одночасье сломала кому-то жизнь?  
Кэрол пожала плечами и облокотилась о стол.  
\- Я не знаю. Наверное, попыталась бы помочь склеить ее обратно. Это был бы мой долг, знаешь.  
Дэрил хмыкнул, снял с сахарницы крышечку и вдавил в нее наполовину скуренную сигарету, гася огонь.  
\- Я не смогу. Я не знаю, как.  
\- Всегда есть подсказки, - голос Кэрол прозвучал задумчиво, а потом она посмотрела на Дэрила так, словно знала все его мысли. Тому стало чертовски неуютно, и он неосознанно сгорбил плечи.  
\- Я сделаю ему хуже.  
\- «Ему»? – переспросила Кэрол, вздернув бровь, и Дэрил смутился совсем.  
\- Кое-кому… там, в больнице.  
Кэрол кивнула.  
\- Я так не думаю, - сказала она уверенно. – Мерл мог бы сделать хуже. Я могла бы сделать хуже. Но не ты, Дэрил. Ты не можешь причинить кому-то боль.   
Дэрил криво ухмыльнулся и потянулся за новой пачкой. Кэрол он, конечно, не поверил.

***

\- Вы были там с вашей женой? – спросил Дэйл, глядя исподлобья, и Рик, замявшись, покачал головой.  
\- Нет. Я не видел ее смерти. Просто потом пришли… люди и сказали мне, что Лори больше нет.  
Дэйл сделал глубокий вдох и сплел перед собой пальцы рук.  
Рик удобнее устроился в кресле, прижившись к подлокотнику, накрыл рот рукой, принявшись постукивать пальцами по губам.  
\- Я почти ничего не помню сейчас, - сказал он после паузы. – Мне просто страшно ее видеть. Мне все время кажется, что если она придет… Она будет кем-то вроде призрака.  
Дэйл покивал, показывая, что понимает, кинул короткий взгляд на книжные шкафы и произнес задумчиво:  
\- А вам не кажется, что вам нужно просто увидеть ее, чтобы все вновь встало на свои места?  
Рассеянно пожав плечами, Рик отозвался:  
\- Я не уверен, что вообще думал об этом.  
Дэйл мягко улыбнулся ему, и Рик поежился, ощущая себя глупым ребенком, которого пытаются усмирить этой улыбкой.  
\- Вам следует подумать об этом. Лори волнуется о Вас. Хорошо, что Вы смогли встретиться со своим сыном, но этого ей недостаточно. Она хотела бы поговорить с Вами.  
Рик, помедлив, склонил голову, соглашаясь.  
\- Я подумаю. Разумеется.

\- Ладно, шериф, и который раз подряд ты уже наебываешь старика? – спросил Дэрил, подняв голову Рику навстречу, когда тот закрыл за собой дверь палаты. – Ты снова сказал ему, что никого не помнишь?  
Рик пожал плечами, прислонившись спиной к белой поверхности двери и скрестив на груди руки.  
\- Пятый. Я не могу говорить с ним об этом. Об этих людях. Я не могу сказать ему, что он тоже умер.  
Дэрил сложил руки на спинку стула, на котором сидел верхом, и вновь водрузил на них покрытый щетиной подбородок.  
\- Но можешь со мной, - протянул он, и Рик качнул головой.  
\- Я привык доверять тебе… ну, знаешь, там. Я сказал Дэйлу, как узнал о смерти Лори. И я вполне честно сказал ему, что не могу ее видеть, потому что мне кажется, что она зайдет, и…  
\- И на всю комнату разнесется запах гнили, а от нее начнут отваливаться куски, я понял, - перебил Дэрил, и Рик нахмурился, сжав кулаки. Дэрил кашлянул и посмотрел чуть виновато исподлобья. – В смысле, я действительно все понял, шериф. Слушай, духи у нее и правда отвратные, но…  
\- Мне нравился этот запах, - оборвал его Рик, и Дэрил неловко замолчал.  
Рик пересек комнату и сел на край кровати, невидящим взглядом уставившись в стену. Дэрил поднялся, развернул к нему стул спинкой в другую сторону и уставился ему в лицо.  
\- Ладно. Что если ты просто… посмотришь на нее? Она обивает порог Грина уже пять дней подряд. И она вполне жива, что бы ты там ни думал. Жива и чертовски меня ненавидит.  
Рик посмотрел вопросительно, и Дэрил воздел глаза к потолку.  
\- Я выгнал ее в тот день, когда к тебе заходил Карл. Просто… мне показалось, что тебе не понравится, если зайдет она, и ее этот странный друг с туповатым лицом.  
Рик поглядел на него пару секунд, а потом рассмеялся. Дэрил, кажется, смутился снова, но у Рика совершенно не получалось остановить поток хохота, рвущийся из груди.  
Дэрил выгнал его собственную жену так, словно имел на это право. Это стоило того, чтобы посмеяться, не говоря уже о том, как Дэрил охарактеризовал Шейна.  
Шейна Рик тоже убил.  
Смех закончился вместе с воздухом, и Рик сделал глубокий вдох, пытаясь успокоить сильно забившееся сердце.  
\- Я знаю, что не просижу тут с тобой всю жизнь, - негромко проговорил он, смяв в кулаке простыню. - «Но я бы этого хотел», - почти договорил Рик, но сдержался и добавил вместо этого: - Я еще не готов. Просто не готов.  
Дэрил промычал что-то утвердительное и прикрыл глаза.  
Он странно выглядел в рубашке и джинсах, непривычно, хотя все равно лучше, чем в форме уборщика. Рик был удивлен, когда Хершелл сказал, что Дэрил теперь будет рядом с ним, пока не закончится его отработка, удивлен и немного испуган – а вдруг Дэрилу окажется противна роль личной сиделки неудачника-помощника шерифа? Но он, в общем-то, не проявлял признаков недовольства ни разу за четыре дня, так что Рик постепенно успокоился.  
Его присутствие умиротворяло, и ходячие почти не тревожили Рика по ночам.  
\- Хершелл сказал, что я не увижу Карла, пока не смогу поговорить с Лори, - медленно сказал он, отведя взгляд и невидяще уставившись в одну точку. – Я должен преодолеть себя, ведь так?  
\- Ага, - зевнул Дэрил. – Сдается мне, ты сможешь, шериф.  
Рик слабо улыбнулся и улегся на кровать поверх одеяла, уставившись в белый потолок.

Рик сам не заметил, как задремал. Лори стояла у кровати рядом с ним, смотрела мутными глазами, но не трогала. Рик все пытался скрыться от ее взора, но не мог, ворочался с боку на бок, а потом щелкнула ручка двери, и он мгновенно проснулся.  
\- Можно к тебе? – раздался в полумраке шепот, и Рик приподнялся на локте, хлопнул по выключателю, и озаривший палату свет позволил увидеть робко заглядывающую в проем Бэт. Рик кивнул ей, и Бэт, хромая, проскользнула внутрь и бесшумно закрыла дверь. На ее ногах остались только эластичные бинты, но ходила она не очень уверенно, словно каждую секунду боялась упасть.  
Она была непохожа на Мэгги, бледная, светловолосая, но у нее был все тот же огонек в глазах, что и у ее сестры. Рик сел на постели, подпихнув под спину подушку, и вопросительно глянул на девочку, которая замялась посреди комнаты.  
\- Я обещала, что приду, - сказала она, и Рик кивнул.  
\- Я помню.  
Бэт огляделась и неловко приземлилась на стул, вытянув вперед ноги.  
\- Если я разбудила – я могу… - торопливо начала она, поглядев на Рика чуть виновато, но тот качнул головой.  
\- Это не страшно. Мне не очень хорошо спалось.  
Бэт заулыбалась и принялась оглядываться, словно никогда ничего интереснее палаты Рика не видела. Рик же, в свою очередь, просто наблюдал за ней.  
Она выглядела живой и здоровой, если не считать бинтов на ногах, куталась в бело-розовую кофту и неосознанно улыбалась каким-то своим мыслям. Рику нравилась такая Бэт – как нравился Карл, не видевший в жизни ничего страшнее гавкающей собаки, прижавшийся к нему, счастливый, что его отец очнулся.  
\- Иди сюда, - сказал он ей, когда Бэт, наконец, перестала осматриваться, и похлопал ладонью по покрывалу рядом с собой. Бэт лучезарно заулыбалась и неуклюже вскарабкалась на кровать, сев поверх покрывала бок о бок с Риком. – Ты же не просто так пришла, да? Есть какие-нибудь вещи, которые ты хотела обсудить?  
Бэт смущенно подергала себя за шерстяной поясок, опоясывающий ее кофту.  
\- Ну, на самом деле, не просто так, - согласилась она. – Я слышала, что Дэрил у тебя все время, и мне было очень интересно узнать, кто ты такой, и почему он тут.  
\- Я не знаю, - виновато улыбнулся Рик, и Бэт склонила голову вопросительно:  
\- Не знаешь, кто ты или почему Дэрил тут был?  
\- Порой мне кажется, что ни того, ни другого, - Рик пожал плечами. – Я Рик Граймс, был помощником шерифа округа Кинг. Потом меня подстрелили, кажется… Я слабо помню, что случилось, за все это время… происходила куча вещей, которые я не могу объяснить, и все, что связано с ранением, забылось.  
\- Каких вещей? – заинтересовалась Бэт и легко толкнула Рика плечом. – Это из-за этого ты так интересен Дэрилу?  
\- Думаю, у Дэрила просто нет выбора, - ответил Рик. – Его попросили находиться тут, и он находится.  
Бэт упрямо надула губки и уперлась кулачками в бока.  
\- Ну уж нет! – заявила она. – И вовсе не поэтому!  
\- Зачем ты спрашиваешь, если знаешь все лучше меня? – кривовато улыбнулся Рик, и тут в коридоре послышались шаги. Он привычно прислушался, пытаясь понять, не ходячий ли это, но нет, шаги были правильными, ровными, очень человеческими.  
А вот Бэт переполошилась.  
\- Ой и влетит мне, если меня тут поймают! – громко прошептала она и хлопнула по выключателю, погружая комнату во тьму. Рик, ослепнув на долгие секунды, ощущал, как она замерла рядом с ним, прислушиваясь.   
\- Это точно Донна, она ужасная, - сообщила Бэт едва слышно. – Что мне делать, если она зайдет?  
Шаги затихли возле двери в палату, и Рик, вспомнив вновь Карла, выдернул из-под Бэт одеяло.  
\- Полезай, - велел он, Бэт, сразу сообразив, что к чему, свернулась калачиком на кровати, и Рик накрыл их обоих одеялом. Бэт поерзала, вытащила откуда-то из кармана своих мягких штанов мобильник и ткнула одну из кнопок, освещая их импровизированное убежище голубоватым светом. На экране ее телефона мелькали белые и синие цветы, и Рик пару раз моргнул, привыкая к этому свету. Бэт напротив улыбалась, как ребенок, который вдруг получил рождественские подарки на неделю раньше.  
\- Прикольно! – прошептала она, сжимая в ладони телефон. – Ты часто так прячешься?  
Рик хмыкнул, прижавшись щекой к простыне.  
\- Нет, - тихо сказал он. – Только с сыном, когда он был младше. Ему не нравилось, что он должен ложиться спать, а я читал ему книги допоздна, и… Лори приходила, чтобы отругать нас, и я всегда прятал Карла под одеялом. Думаю, она прекрасно знала, что мы там затаились, но нарочно никогда не замечала нас.  
Бэт хихикнула и приложила палец к губам, когда шаги за дверью заскрипели вновь, стихая в другой стороне.  
\- Так расскажешь мне про Дэрила? – прошептала она, когда звуки исчезли окончательно. Рик нахмурился, задумавшись.  
\- Да нечего рассказывать, - отозвался он наконец. – Он был здесь, потому что думал… мне сложно предполагать, но… думал, что я не стану его осуждать. Иногда я думаю, что все о нем знаю, и это пугает. Я видел такой долгий сон, пока спал.  
\- Он был там? – зачарованно спросила Бэт, и Рик слабо улыбнулся:  
\- Все были. И он. И ты тоже.  
\- И какой я была?  
Рик не сдержал улыбки.  
\- Такой же, как и сейчас. Очень милой.  
Бэт хихикнула снова и смущенно зарделась.  
\- А проснулся ты как? – спросила она.  
Рик вздохнул и откинул верхний край одеяла – под ним становилось жарко и отросшие волосы липли к шее. Бэт села на кровати, продолжая держать телефон, и от этого по стенам заплясали причудливые тени.  
\- Я умер, - сказал ей Рик. – Умер и проснулся.  
Бэт сосредоточенно вытянула губы, а потом вздохнула.  
\- Я думала, от поцелуя.  
\- Чьего? – фыркнул Рик. – Дэрила?  
Бэт не выдержала и засмеялась.  
\- Мне почему-то казалось, что он мог бы, - сообщила она серьезно. Рик рассеянно запустил руку в волосы.  
\- А мне почему-то кажется, что это не в его стиле, - в тон ей отозвался он. Бэт прыснула снова, а потом резво сползла с кровати, нашаривая на полу ногами мягкие тапочки. Рик наблюдал за ней с интересом, пока она не нашла, наконец, свою обувь и не повернулась к нему, светя телефоном едва ли не прямо в лицо:  
\- Эй, господин шериф, как насчет прогулки?  
Рик вскинул бровь вопросительно:  
\- Вы уверены, что нам можно, юная леди?  
Бэт развела руками, отчего свет вновь заплясал по белым стенам.  
\- Конечно, нельзя, но следующий обход Мэгги, а она с Гленном в сестринской, и не выйдет оттуда еще доооолго, - Бэт сморщила носик и неловко переступила с ноги на ногу. – Знать не хочу, что они там делают.  
Рик неуверенно отбросил одеяло, и Бэт захлопала в ладоши.  
\- Пойдем, - поторопила она, - мне будет страшно одной, шериф.

В коридорах было холодно, и Рик замерз бы в пижамных штанах и тапках на босу ногу, если бы предусмотрительная Бэт не откопала ему его собственную куртку в тумбочке среди небольшого количества вещей. Рик понятия не имел, как они там оказались - может, Лори принесла, - но куртка согревала ему спину, хотя зубы все равно стучали.  
Бэт шла первой, неуклюже ступая на перебинтованные ноги, и Рик с усмешкой думал, что они вдвоем не могут ходить нормально. Впрочем, его собственные конечности приобрели вполне сносную подвижность, так что, оказавшись на лестнице, ведущей к пожарному выходу, он вопросительно посмотрел на растерявшуюся Бэт.  
\- Я забыла про ступеньки, - сокрушенно пробормотала она. – Не уверена, что не покачусь с них.  
Рик окинул взглядом ее и открывающееся пространство лестницы, а потом поинтересовался:  
\- Ты же не против? – и, не дожидаясь ответа, подхватил девочку на руки, осторожно спускаясь с ней вниз.  
На лестнице стоял далекий запах сигаретного дыма, и тусклые прямоугольники ламп разгоняли тьму. Бэт вцепилась Рику в отороченный мехом воротник куртки и смешно дышала в ухо, пыхтя каждый раз, когда ей казалось, что Рик сейчас оступится.  
Он донес Бэт до самой двери наружу и только тогда поставил ее на ноги.  
Дверь была незнакомой, но Рику казалось, что он уже побывал здесь. Он сжал губы, толкнул ладонью холодную поверхность и, почти ожидая, что глаза сейчас ослепит солнечный свет, ступил на бетон заднего крыльца.  
Там, вопреки ожиданию, было темно, в лицо ударил свежий ветер, донося далекие запахи бензина и резины. Рик застыл, вглядываясь в заставленный машинами скорой помощи двор.  
Он помнил ряды трупов в мешках, которые огибал, выходя отсюда два года назад.  
Бэт легонько толкнула его в спину.  
\- Эй, - сказала она, - чего встал?  
Рик сделал шаг вперед.  
Бэт подхватила его под руку, вместе с ним спускаясь на парковку и беспрестанно оглядываясь, похоже, опасалась, что их увидят. Рик обернулся на здание больницы: кое-где горел в окнах свет, похоже, в кабинетах врачей и в сестринской, но никто не выглядывал в такое время во двор.  
\- Там есть парк, - шепотом сообщила Бэт, показывая рукой направление. – Пойдем туда?  
Рик кивнул, и девочка, выпустив его локоть, поспешно зашагала вперед, лавируя между машинами. Рику оставалось только следовать за ней.  
Ворота оказались не заперты, и его глазам предстало темное поле с деревьями вдали. Рик обшарил его взглядом, ища половину женщины, но трупа нигде не было, и он сделал глубокий вдох.  
Плечи подрагивали от напряжения.  
\- Давно не была на улице! – пожаловалась Бэт, обернувшись через плечо. – Пойдем, побродим там, у деревьев? Нас не будет видно из больницы.  
\- Хорошо, - согласился Рик и двинулся за ней, то и дело останавливаясь, чтобы сунуть ногу в соскользнувший тапочек. Бэт, кажется, забыв о больных ногах, умчалась далеко вперед, но Рик четко видел ее светлую макушку в темноте.  
Он пытался заставить себя понять прямо сейчас, что ей ничего не грозило, но у него не получалось.  
Деревья росли порознь, покрашенные снизу белой краской от жуков-короедов. Рик напряженно всматривался в тени под ними, стоило ему ступить в их сень. Пару раз ему мерещились чьи-то шаги, но это оказывалась лишь иллюзия.  
Бэт налетела на него откуда-то слева, запыхавшаяся и счастливая. Она приблизилась, дернула Рика за рукав и посмотрела на него снизу вверх.  
\- Ты не обидишься, если я скажу кое-что? – заговорщицки поинтересовалась она, и Рик покачал головой. Бэт сделала глубокий вдох и продолжала: - Мне очень нравится Дэрил. Он красивый и таинственный. Наверное, мои одноклассницы бы совсем с ума от него сошли, но… Я хочу, чтобы он был с тобой.  
Рик поднял бровь и подавил дурацкую, полную нежности улыбку.  
\- Не говори ничего, - пробурчала Бэт, кажется, краснея, впрочем, в темноте было не понять. – Просто. Вот.  
Кивнув и пожав плечами, Рик обнял ее за плечи. Бэт с готовностью обхватила его за пояс, покачиваясь в такт своим мыслям.  
Ходячие снова обходили их стороной, и Рик позволил себе расслабиться на пару секунд.

***

У Дэрила был кровоподтек под левым глазом. Он старательно начесывал на него челку здоровой рукой, словно думал, что это самое жуткое из его повреждений. Впрочем, все остальное было укрыто простыней, которую Карл нашел на чердаке, так что в каком-то смысле, может быть, он был прав.  
Кэрол беззвучно плакала день и ночь, но к Дэрилу всегда приходила с сухими глазами, меняла ему повязки и улыбалась так, словно ожидала, что он поднимется завтра живым и здоровым. Дэрил скалил ей зубы в улыбке, показывая свое недоверие. Кэрол не сдавалась.  
Рик лежал на соседней постели и ничего не мог сделать.  
У них обоих были в лохмотья изодраны штыком бока, у Рика – еще грудная клетка, а в плече Дэрила зияла огромная, наспех зашитая рана. Рик боролся за него до последнего, потом волок на себе многие мили, а возле убежища, где скрывалась жалкая горстка выживших из их группы, упал на землю и больше не поднялся.  
Рик умирал, но не потому что потерял слишком много крови. Он умирал, потому что умирал Дэрил.  
Округу заполонили ходячие, иногда Рик слышал выстрелы, но на самом деле все его внимание было сосредоточено на бессильных кончиках пальцев, касающихся его ладони. Дэрил почти все время спал, а Рик не мог, не помнил, как, и только смотрел, смотрел ему в лицо бесконечно, пока однажды в комнату не ворвался Хершелл.  
Рик бессильно подумал, что он должен быть уже мертв, но тот выглядел живым и здоровым, и грубо сцапал его за воротник форменной шерифской рубашки.  
\- Хватит тут подыхать, - проговорил он сердито, словно Рик совершил нечто непростительное. – Ходячие прорвались в дом!  
И Рик вдруг вспомнил, что у него не было никакой раны, и бока были целы, а вот у Дэрила была, зияла чудовищной улыбкой поперек горла, и из нее, пульсируя, рвалась на волю ярко-алая кровь, промачивая насквозь простыни, растекаясь разводами по ткани. Он рванулся с нечеловеческой силой из рук Хершелла, спотыкаясь о цветастый уродливый ковер, рухнул рядом с Дэрилом, прижимая ладонью безобразный разрез, утопая в чужой крови, бессильно пытаясь заставить ее вернуться на ее законное место, заструиться вновь по венам.  
Лицо Дэрила, умиротворенное, с закрытыми глазами и слабой улыбкой на белеющих губах пугало его, и Рик, не помня себя, схватил его за плечи, надеясь, что ему показалось.  
Его ведь всего лишь ткнули пару раз в бок, он не мог умереть от раны на шее, это просто какая-то чудовищная шутка…  
\- Пожалуйста, - пробормотал Рик, бессильно утыкаясь лицом в его перебинтованную грудь, и сверху опустились устало его собственные седеющие крылья, укрывая его и мертвого Дэрила. Перья медленно намокали от крови, подрагивали, оставляя там, где она не пропитала покрывало, короткие красные полосы.  
\- Рик, - сказал ему Хершелл из-за спины, - ты же мертв, ты забыл?  
Рик не ответил, подрагивая и сжимая кулаки, неспособный вновь посмотреть в умиротворенное лицо Дэрила. Крылья его беспомощно поднимались прежде, чем вновь опуститься, занимая собой полкомнаты.  
\- Ты не можешь его спасти. Ты умер. Посмотри на эти крылья, - продолжал Хершелл, и Рик наконец-то медленно поднял голову.  
\- У него будут такие же? – полушепотом произнес он, не глядя на Дэрила, и Хершелл странно хмыкнул.  
\- Нет. С чего бы?

***

Дэрил ступил в палату, насвистывая что-то себе под нос. Рик, кажется, спал, и Дэрил, бесшумно прикрыв дверь и обойдя его кровать, приблизился к окну, чтобы открыть жалюзи. Его слегка раздражали шнуры, которые работали недостаточно слаженно по его мнению, и он провозился с ними долгие несколько минут прежде, чем мягкий утренний свет залил комнату. Дэрил, сощурившись, окинул быстрым взглядом больничный двор и зевнул. Он с удовольствием поспал бы еще, но, едва открыв глаза рано утром, уже не сумел их сомкнуть. Смутное беспокойство, как инстинкт охотника, скреблось у него в грудной клетке, подгоняя, требуя, чтобы он пришел сегодня пораньше.  
Рядом со спящим Риком делать было нечего. Дэрил посетовал на чертовы инстинкты и свою привычку доверять им и принялся разглядывать выезжающую со двора машину с красным крестом. Граймс за спиной дышал глубоко, как дышат все спящие, и не проявлял никаких признаков беспокойства.  
Дэрил отвернулся от окна, мельком взглянул Рику в лицо, и вдруг ощутил, как инстинкты внутри буквально завыли, толкая его ближе.  
Он помнил, когда видел у Граймса это выражение лица в последний раз: больное, затравленное. Рик хмурился во сне точно так же, как хмурился, стоя перед дверью в кафетерий, и Дэрил почти знал: если он откроет глаза, у него будет такой же безумный взгляд.  
\- Шериф, проснись, - на пробу громко сказал он, но Рик даже не пошевелился, и Дэрил сделал шаг к нему, наклонился ближе, продолжая звать его – уже по имени – и все еще не получая никакой реакции.  
\- Блять! – громко выругался он, и хлопнул по кнопке вызова медсестры. Граймс не отреагировал на ругательство, продолжая спать и, кажется, видеть свои жуткие сны. Дэрил нервно закусил язык, сел рядом с ним на край кровати, толкнул его в плечо.  
\- Проснись, давай же, - прошипел он, склонившись к самому уху Рика и продолжая трясти его за плечи, уже не сдерживая сил. – Давай, только не говори, что ты снова провалился в ебаную кому, Граймс, ну же!..  
Рик, чьи плечи оказались сжаты в его ладонях, слабо пошевелился, и Дэрил поднял взгляд, встречаясь с ним глазами. Он угадал – замешанное на отчаянии и ужасе черное безумие было в голубых глазах Граймса, такое, словно он тонул, или задыхался, или…  
\- Дэрил, - произнес он одними губами, рывком садясь на постели и сжимая в пальцах простыню так, что побелели костяшки, а потом вдруг поднял руку и сгреб волосы Дэрила на затылке, рывком притягивая его к себе.  
Дэрил, продолжающий сжимать его плечи, забыл, что надо отреагировать.  
Граймс – Рик – целовал его, без нежности, без трепета, просто как загнанный в ловушку зверь, оказавшийся на свободе и пытающийся тут же урвать от нее столько, сколько это было возможно. Хватка руки в волосах была болезненной, но Дэрил не сопротивлялся ей, просто позволяя терзать свой рот. Он не закрывал глаза, выдерживая безумный взгляд напротив, только расслабил собственные впившиеся в чужие плечи пальцы, и руки бессильно скользнули вниз.  
Он едва ли заметил, когда Рик все-таки опустил веки, когда ярость сменилась осторожностью – губы горели и болели от первых укусов, и Рик, будто извиняясь, прикасался мягче, и тогда Дэрил наконец-то ответил ему, чуть неуклюже, словно вмиг забыв, что значит – целовать кого-то.  
Дверь щелкнула, и они шарахнулись друг от друга, и Дэрилу показалось, что он проглотил свое собственное сердце, потому что оно пульсировало непослушным комком где-то в горле.  
Рик не смотрел на него, он хмурился, уставившись на открывшуюся дверь, и его волосы свивались на концах в беспорядочные кольца.  
\- Вы вызывали меня? – спросила темнокожая медсестра, и Дэрил, чувствуя себя неловко и неуютно, борясь с желанием тут же сбежать, глянул мимо нее и покачал головой.  
\- Показалось, мэм, - сипло произнес он. – Я подумал, что… случилось что-то нехорошее.  
\- Все нормально, - бесцветно добавил Рик, и медсестра, кивнув – Дэрил увидел боковым зрением, - вышла, напоследок сообщив, что они могут вызвать ее снова, если что.  
Дэрил отвернулся к окну, невидяще щурясь на свет и неловко облизывая горящие губы. Рик, судя по тому, как дрогнула кровать, откинулся на подушку  
\- Прости, - первым нарушил тишину он.  
\- Снился кошмар? – фыркнул Дэрил, и Граймс издал звук, отдаленно напоминающий «да». – Что там было?  
Рик не отвечал так долго, что Дэрил все-таки повернулся к нему, напоровшись тут же на нечитаемый светло-голубой взгляд.  
\- Ты умер, - сказал Граймс тогда, и Дэрил кривовато усмехнулся.  
\- Вот как, - пробормотал он и поежился, отвернувшись вновь.

\- Мы должны забыть об этом? – спросил Рик, подняв голову от книги. Дэрил все не решался сказать ему, что он держит книгу вверх ногами, и толщина прочитанного не увеличивается ни на страницу с тех пор, как Рик впервые взял ее в руки. Вопрос застал его врасплох, на самом деле, потому что он только что вернулся из холла, где стоял большой автомат со всякой вредной дрянью, и наконец-то переключился с гнетущих мыслей на развертывание шоколадного батончика.  
\- А ты хочешь, шериф? – спросил он, не найдя других слов, и Рик, рассеянно отложив книгу, пожал плечами.  
\- Тебе нужна правда?  
\- Иногда дерьмово знать правду. Но чаще она бывает полезна, - пожал плечами Дэрил, делая вид, что утреннее происшествие перестало его волновать.  
Рик ему, кажется, не поверил.  
Он скрестил руки на груди и уставился в потолок.  
\- Ты бы все равно понял. Все поняли, и ты, думаю, тоже.  
Дэрил снова пожал плечами и откусил кусок шоколадного батончика, изображая чертовскую заинтересованность начинкой.  
\- Я не хотел, чтобы это было так, - сказал Рик, и Дэрил, услышав тон его голоса, мгновенно забыл о еде и вскинул голову. – Я солгу, если скажу, что я вообще этого не хотел. Но не так.  
\- Тогда почему сделал? – севшим голосом поинтересовался Дэрил, и Рик невесело усмехнулся.  
\- Потому что во сне я сжимал рукой рваную рану на твоем горле. Я хотел… наверное, я хотел знать, что ты жив, вроде того.  
Дэрил неосознанно сгорбил плечи. Рик поежился, смяв в пальцах рукава пижамной рубашки.  
\- Ты меня не знаешь, Граймс, - упрямо проговорил Дэрил и нахмурился, глядя на батончик так, будто тот в чем-то провинился. – Нельзя привязаться к тому, кого не знаешь.  
\- Ты был моей семьей два года, - возразил Рик – и, черт, похоже, он был еще более упрям, чем Дэрил. – И я нуждаюсь в тебе. Больше мне ничего не нужно знать. Но если ты хочешь, - повысил он голос, видя, что Дэрил уже готов возразить, - я скажу еще кое-что. У тебя есть старший брат, Мерл. Он может вести себя как полная задница, но он любит тебя. Твоя мать погибла, заснув с сигаретой в руках. А отец… у тебя шрамы на спине, Дэрил. Я не знаю, какие и где, но ты говорил мне о них… там.  
\- Я рассказывал это все, пока ты спал, - угрюмо произнес Дэрил, и Рик посмотрел на него исподлобья.  
\- А я видел это все по-настоящему.  
Дэрил откусил от шоколадного батончика еще кусок и подытожил наконец:  
\- Значит, не должны.  
Рик коротко улыбнулся ему и снова взялся за свою книгу. В этот раз через пару минут Дэрил услышал шуршание страниц.


	5. И я зову тебя, торопись, потому что я падаю

\- Я не курил никогда, - серьезно сказал Рик, глядя, как Дэрил вытряхивает из пачки оставшиеся в ней две сигареты и проталкивает фильтрами меж сжатых губ. – Даже в школе. Пока все курили и отрывались на вечеринках, я учился.  
\- Даже не сомневаюсь в тебе, шериф, - ухмыльнулся тот в ответ, и Рик застрял взглядом на трогательной родинке у его рта. Дэрил щелкнул зажигалкой, скосив глаза на огонь, ловко выдернул изо рта только одну сигарету и передал Рику. Тот неуверенно повертел ее в пальцах. Дэрил фыркнул, развеселившись, и тряхнул головой, пытаясь откинуть со лба челку. Рик невольно поднял руку, чтобы сделать это за него, и Дэрил позволил.  
Пальцы все еще дрожали, стоило коснуться его кожи.  
\- Я научу, - пообещал Дэрил, перехватив свободной рукой запястье Рика, а второй вытащив свою сигарету изо рта.  
Его губы были сухими, когда он прослеживал ими выступающие на запястье вены, щекотно выдыхая короткими потоками струйки дыма. Рик замер весь, чувствуя, как становится тесно сердцу в грудной клетке.  
Волосы Дэрила отливали золотом в дневном свете, льющемся из пыльных окон, и, несмотря на собачий холод, которым тянуло от ступеней, лицу внезапно стало жарко. Дэрил никогда не закрывал свои внимательные лисьи глаза, когда целовался – Рик успел убедиться в этом за те три дня, что они провели бок о бок после того, как Дэрил сказал ему «да». И сейчас, кажется, полностью увлеченный прикосновением, он продолжал следить за любым даже самым мелким жестом Рика, за любой его дрожью, словно зверь, ожидающий западни.  
Рик так хотел хотя бы однажды увидеть, как он расслабляется полностью, но понятия не имел, как добиться от него этого.  
Происходящее казалось нереальным, будто кто-то вдруг случайно создал для Рика маленький рай после пережитого ада. Он больше не видел мертвецов. Не видел Лори, не видел гнилых оскалов из темноты. На самом деле, он ничего не видел, кроме Дэрила, неизменно остающегося рядом, и единственное, чего он хотел – чтобы так было как можно дольше.  
\- Попробуй, шериф, - пробормотал Дэрил, и его сухие губы щекотно скользнули по запястью. Рик мягко отнял у него свою руку, мазнув напоследок по уголку его губ кончиком указательного пальца, и вытянул ноги на ступеньках, неловко поднеся сигарету ко рту. Дэрил смотрел с привычной кривой ухмылкой, и Рик закрыл глаза, вдыхая странный на вкус горьковатый дым.  
\- Чувствую себя школьником, - пробормотал он и закашлялся, когда дым продрал горло. Дэрил хрипловато рассмеялся сбоку, и Рик, раскрыв глаза снова, увидел, как он затягивается, и как вспыхивает огонек на кончике его сигареты.  
\- Попросишь у мелкой Грин жвачку, если так волнуешься, - сказал Дэрил и выдохнул.  
\- Бэт, - пробормотал Рик, и задумчиво нахмурился. – Она сегодня уедет, верно?  
\- Ага, выписывается, - кивнул Дэрил и растянулся прямо на лестнице, не заботясь о том, чтобы подложить что-то меж головой и пыльной поверхностью ступеньки. – Больше не будет смотреть на нас этим странным взглядом.  
\- Она уверена, что между нами есть… что-то, - хмыкнул Рик и добавил, неосознанно понизив голос: - Полагаю, она права.  
Дэрил ничего не ответил, и Рик, обернувшись через плечо, увидел, что он курит, увлеченно разглядывая потолок.  
Рик хмыкнул и вложил в рот сигарету, попробовав затянуться снова. Опавший с нее пепел оказался у него на колене, и Рик стряхнул его ладонью, а затем, подумав, потушил сигарету о ступеньку и вновь глянул на Дэрила:  
\- Пожалуй, вредные привычки – это не совсем мое, - сообщил он, и тот понимающе хмыкнул.  
\- Пожалуй.

Дэйл обернулся к Рику, когда тот, постучав, заглянул в дверь, и кивнул, предлагая войти. Рик привычно опустился в кресло, устроил руки на подлокотниках и сделал пару глубоких вдохов, успокаивая дыхание. Он едва не опоздал сюда, хотя сроду не имел такой привычки – просто невозможно оказалось оторваться от Дэрила, в котором внезапно проснулась своеобразная, чуть диковатая нежность. Дэрил обращался с ним так, будто Рик в любой момент мог исчезнуть, и это смешило и щекотно отзывалось где-то в груди. Дэрил царапал щетиной его плечо, когда целовал в шею неизменно сухим ртом, и Рик стискивал пальцы за его спиной, заставляя себя сдержаться от дальнейших действий. Дэрил никогда не говорил, что он против, но и на обратное не намекал, и Рику было… страшно – пожалуй, самое точное слово.  
Дэрил смотрел ему в лицо, склонив голову на бок, и Рик прикрывал глаза, не давая страху вырваться наружу, отразиться в зрачках, и целовал его, а Дэрил касался грубыми подушечками пальцев его щеки и говорил что-то вроде «зря сбрил бороду, шериф».  
\- Вы выглядите гораздо лучше в последнее время, - вернул Рика в реальность голос Дэйла, и тот понял, что уже с минуту смотрит в пространство и улыбается. Дэйл смотрел на него внимательно, и Рик торопливо стер с лица дурацкую ухмылку и кивнул.  
\- Пожалуй.  
\- Думаю, Вы заметили, что я не заговаривал с Вами о вашей семье в последнее время, - продолжал Дэйл, и Рик кивнул снова.  
На самом деле, он не заметил. Он вспоминал о Карле, посылал ему записки, и Мэгги пару раз приносила ему написанные в ответ детским почерком письма от сына, но о Лори он не помнил. Он был с Дэрилом, как и уже очень давно на своей памяти, он был в безопасности, и предательский разум отключился от всего остального, позволяя Рику пребывать в своем личном раю, не обращая внимания ни на что иное.  
\- Думаю, пришло время, когда тянуть больше нельзя, - важно сказал Дэйл. – Вы должны настроиться на встречу завтра.  
Рик рассеянно поднял взгляд, словно не совсем понимая, о чем именно ему говорят.  
\- Ваш сон был действительно ужасным, Рик, - продолжал Дэйл, - но это был всего лишь сон. Я говорил с миссис Граймс совсем недавно, она приходила осведомиться о Вас. Она прелестная молодая женщина, полная жизни. И она переживает.  
Рик заторможено кивнул, не в силах сопоставить эти слова с запечатлевшимся в мозгу образом Лори.  
У него здесь, в этой жизни, все еще была жена.  
\- Я понял, - сказал Рик наконец. – Вы правы.

Дэрил уже привычно нашелся на собственной кровати Рика, он лежал, закинув ногу на ногу, и листал какой-то цветастый и совершенно неинтересный спортивный журнал. Рик тихо вошел, замедлил шаг, застряв на Дэриле взглядом. Тот поднял голову и вопросительно изогнул бровь. Рик покачал головой, не отводя взгляда, и ответом ему было пожатие плечами. «Странный ты», - словно говорило оно.  
Рик, пожалуй, не спорил.  
\- Завтра встречусь с Лори, - сообщил он, запнувшись на звуке ее имени. Дэрил снова пожал плечами, а потом подал голос:  
\- Это значит, что мне лучше не приходить?  
\- Я не знаю, - произнес Рик и потер ладонью лоб, пытаясь вернуть ясность мыслям. – Я… думаю, нам с ней есть о чем поговорить наедине.  
Дэрил отшвырнул журнал в угол, тот, со стуком ударившись о стенку, с шорохом развернулся на полу. Он похлопал ладонью по покрывалу и сдвинулся вбок, чтобы Рику хватило рядом с ним места.  
\- Ты совсем занял мою кровать, - мягко пожурил его Рик, и Дэрил опустил глаза и улыбнулся, не споря.  
У него был горячий бок, Рик с удовольствием прижался к нему и откинулся на подушку, закрыв глаза.  
\- Мне кажется, ее не существует, - сказал он вполголоса. Дэрил пошевелился, и, подняв веки реакцией на движение, Рик увидел, что он улегся на бок, подперев щеку ладонью.  
\- Поверь, она существует, - сообщил он, а потом добавил неожиданно бесцветно, - Вопрос только в том, что ты собираешься с ней делать.  
На футболке у Дэрила была цветастая, полуистершаяся надпись с логотипом какой-то малоизвестной рок-группы, и Рик, тоже повернувшись на бок, коснулся потрескавшейся краски на ней пальцами, ощущая горячую кожу Дэрила через ткань.  
\- Я видел… кое-что о ней. Когда был там, - сказал он, не глядя Дэрилу в лицо. – Думаю, что не просто так. Я пытался забыть ее проступок, действительно пытался. А потом я сделал кое-что, чтобы просто спасти свою жизнь. И она не простила мне этого. Того, что это я остался жив, а не… другой. В общем, я не смог забыть.  
\- Что ты сделал? – спросил Дэрил, перехватив его запястье, и Рик, сжав кулак, ответил без эмоций:  
\- Убил человека.  
Дэрил вздохнул, опустив голову, и скользнул взглядом по подушке, словно размышлял о чем-то.  
\- Шериф, - наконец сказал он, и Рик вопросительно хмыкнул. – Не все… не все, что ты видел во сне, было реально. Это тоже может быть нереально. Возможно, она… возможно, здесь все с ней иначе.  
Рик убрал локоть из-под щеки и улегся на подушку, теперь глядя на Дэрила снизу вверх. У того в глазах застыло затравленное выражение, словно он решал что-то невероятно важное для себя, и Рик, не в силах следить за этим, дернул его ближе, сжимая в объятиях, стискивая ладонями жесткие бока. Дэрил послушно ткнулся носом ему в шею так, что не стало видно его лица, и слегка приобнял в ответ.  
\- Дэрил, - позвал Рик, и тот вопросительно хмыкнул в ответ, - могу я спросить у тебя кое о чем?  
Тот промычал что-то согласное и отодвинулся, криво сдувая со щеки неровные пряди волос.  
\- А что ты собираешься делать со мной?  
Дэрил шумно вздохнул и прикрыл глаза, пожав плечами, словно этот вопрос показался ему глупым. Или бессмысленным. Или таким, что ответ на него очевиден. Или все сразу.  
Рик не выпустил его из хватки и задумчиво сжал губы.  
Он бы сейчас душу продал, чтобы знать, о чем же думает Дэрил.

\- На самом деле, это просто хренова столовка, - фыркнул Дэрил, когда памятная дверь показалась в конце коридора. – Она открывается с тычка, Граймс, и там нет совершенно ничего ужасного, если не считать очереди, конечно.  
Рик, дернув плечом нервно, затолкал руку глубже в карман джинсов, которые надел, потому что постоянное ношение больничной пижамы начало казаться ему невыносимым. Его раздражало, что успокаивающее присутствие Дэрила за спиной скоро исчезнет, но он не показывал этого, храня равнодушное выражение лица.  
\- Жди меня в палате, - отрывисто проговорил Рик, и обернулся через плечо. Дэрил согласно кивнул ему, не возмутившись на приказной тон, и напоследок тронул за предплечье.  
\- Все будет в порядке, шериф, вот увидишь, - пообещал он, а затем развернулся и направился обратно по коридору. Рик смотрел ему в спину пару секунд, а потом услышал скрип, вскрик и ощутил слабый толчок в грудь. Из-за двери, что так пугала его, вышла девушка в джемпере крупной вязки и натолкнулась прямо на Рика. Она сердито поджала губы и спросила:  
\- Вы проходите или нет?  
Рик кивнул ей мимоходом, расправил плечи и сделал шаг в открывшееся шумное пространство.

***

Прощаясь с ними прошлым вечером, Бэт, сверкая глазами, пообещала, что будет следить за тем, чтобы с ними все было в порядке, и они не обижали друг друга. Рик тогда улыбался, и Дэрил, пожалуй, тоже не смог сдержать улыбки, но на самом деле он был уверен, что с тем, что непременно обязано случиться дальше, никакая Бэт не справится.  
Граймс сводил его с ума одним своим существованием, и Дэрил, без сомнений, готов был пойти за ним на край света, сам не отдавая себе полностью отчета, почему именно.  
Рик подкупал его тем, каким он был: чертовски искренним и честным, и ни слова не срывалось с его губ, если Рик полагал это слово бессмысленным. И Рик любил его. Впервые в жизни Дэрил ощутил, что это такое – когда на него смотрят, как на равного. Как на кого-то, кого на самом деле можно любить. Рик сделал, пожалуй, даже больше – он смотрел на Дэрила так, словно знал его тысячу лет, и привык ловить каждый взгляд, читая мысли в глазах. Пожалуй, так и было, и Дэрил, как внезапно ощутивший себя в безопасности зверь, с удовольствием занял предоставленную ему территорию, поделил с Риком его жесткую больничную кровать и принял всю ту ласку, что Рик готов был ему дать. Ту, что он не боялся ему дать – потому что в глубине его светло-голубых глаз затаился страх быть отвергнутым, перейти границы.  
Дэрил не мог бы точно сказать, боится ли этого он сам или готов рискнуть.  
В любом случае, у него вряд ли были шансы.  
С ним Рик будто бы застрял в вакууме, в маленьком уютном мире, в который проникали извне разве что врачи, медсестры и Бэт, а теперь он должен был впервые выйти наружу из их хрупкого кокона. И Дэрил ждал, что реальный мир тут же поглотит его.  
Когда Дэрил достиг конца коридора, ведущего в кафетерий, он обернулся на хлопок двери и увидел, что Рика перед ней больше нет. Он действительно хотел уйти и дождаться Граймса в его палате, как тот и просил, но страх сгрызал изнутри почти до боли, и Дэрил вернулся назад.  
Дверь поддалась ладони легко, и он скользнул в кафетерий, не привлекая к себе особого внимания.  
Зал был заполнен пациентами и их семьями, в основном они все сидели за столами, кто-то стоял в очереди с ярко-красными подносами. Дэрил тенью скользнул вдоль стены к автомату с чипсами, ютившемуся в углу, и нашарил в кармане монетку, окинув зал быстрым взглядом.  
Рика он выхватил из толпы сразу: тот стоял у одного из столов в центре, и на нем повис мальчишка – его сын, - а на стуле напротив сидела женщина.  
Она была красива, и, кажется, действительно рада его видеть: вытирала руками глаза и смеялась. Дэрилу она показалась незнакомой: он настолько привык видеть злость на ее лице в свой адрес, что не сразу сообразил, что Лори могла испытывать и другие чувства. Дэрил обернулся к автомату, ткнув первую попавшуюся цифру на табло. Автомат заурчал, выплевывая в лоток упаковку начос, которую Дэрил сцапал, не глядя.  
Лори поднялась со стула, и Карл посторонился, чтобы она могла обнять Рика. Дэрил с неохотой признал, что она обнимала его так, как обнимают тех, по кому действительно очень скучали. Он с отвращением разорвал верхушку пачки с чипсами, посторонившись, когда полная темнокожая женщина прошла мимо него с подносом.  
Он понятия не имел, к чему тогда был весь этот спектакль у кровати спящего Граймса, когда Лори причитала, что ее любовник мог бы стать лучшим отцом Карлу, но сейчас Дэрил готов был поставить свою жизнь и вот эту вот упаковку начос на то, что она и правда хотела, чтобы Граймс вернулся домой.  
Дэрил кинул последний взгляд на счастливое семейство, и ровными шагами направился к выходу, но, покинув кафетерий, свернул не по направлению к отделению, где располагалась палата Граймса, а к пожарной лестнице.  
Он был уверен, что вполне успеет вернуться к приходу шерифа.

В палате было тихо и пусто. Дэрил долго не решался переступить ее порог, но потом, обозлившись на себя, зашел, хлопнул дверью так, что та едва не слетела с петель, и потер уже поджившие ссадины на костяшках ладонью.  
Ему казалось, он торчал на лестнице бесконечно долго, и Рик уже тысячу раз должен был вернуться. Дэрил почти ждал, что шериф, когда он войдет, поднимет голову с подушки и спросит, почему Дэрил не дождался его.  
Он готовился извиняться перед Риком как угодно.  
Но Граймса не было – и он даже не заходил сюда с тех пор, как отправился впервые после выхода из комы встретиться со своей женой.  
Эти слова - «его жена» - вызывали у Дэрила приступ горчащей кончик языка ярости, такой, что хотелось сломать что-нибудь. Но он только сжимал и разжимал кулаки, нелепо остановившись посреди комнаты, потому что прекрасно отдавал себе отчет в том, насколько глупы его мысли. Мерл бы смеялся над ним. Он и так беспрестанно с самого детства звал его «Дэрилиной», а узнав, что Дэрил ревнует какого-то копа к его собственной жене, надорвал бы живот и продолжал бы ржать, пока не умер.  
Дэрил выдохнул и опустился на кровать, а потом, подумав, улегся на нее, повернув голов на бок и вдыхая запах смятой подушки. Она непостижимым образом пахла так же, как волосы Рика – темно-каштановые, свивающиеся непослушными кудрями на отросших кончиках. Они щекотали Дэрилу нос, когда тот прикасался губами к шее Граймса, считая пульс.  
Проклятье, он становился таким слабаком рядом с Риком.  
Скорее всего, тот сейчас все еще был с Лори. Не просто так же он на ней женился.  
А Дэрил… Дэрил снился ему в кошмаре. Реальность всегда важнее сна. Дэрил был его посттравматическим синдромом, и вряд ли Рик оставил бы его рядом с собой надолго. Хороший, правильный Рик, который кашлял, как школьник, раз затянувшись сигаретой.  
Дэрил громко фыркнул и растянулся на кровати, глядя невидящим взглядом в потолок.

***

Лори была жива. Лори действительно была жива.  
Рик обнимал ее в кафетерии, будто во сне, и только присутствие Карла не давало ему окончательно растеряться. Сын выглядел счастливым, и Рик тоже старался, и, кажется, у него получалось, хотя какая-то его часть каждую секунду требовала развернуться и просто сбежать обратно в свою палату к Дэрилу, который обещал ждать его там.  
Лори была милой и душистой, как раньше. Она плакала, красиво смахивая слезы, и Рик отстраненно думал, что когда-то за одну такую слезинку он бы подарил ей мир. Теперь ее блестящие ореховые глаза не вызывали в нем ничего, кроме скупой жалости. Он видел так много слез, и так много пролил сам за два года в аду, что они совсем перестали его удивлять.  
Лори рассказывала, что ждала Рика, что верила в его возвращение. Рассказывала, что Шейн поддерживал ее два месяца, что ей было трудно заснуть, зная, что ее муж не может проснуться. Рассказывала, что они с Карлом считали дни до его возвращения в мир живых.  
«Мама сказала, что ты можешь не проснуться, - сказал Рику Карл, когда Дэрил впервые впустил его в палату очнувшегося отца. – Я не верил».  
У нее были мягкие руки, и Рик на автомате сжимал их в своих, когда она торопливо говорила, что дома все так же, как раньше, и совсем скоро Рик туда вернется.  
\- Пап, - прервал ее откуда-то снизу Карл, и Рик словно очнулся, посмотрел на него и впервые искренне заулыбался. Карл протягивал ему бутылку газировки с заговорщицким видом. – Пей, пока никто не видит, я знаю, такого тебе тут не дают!  
\- Перестань, ему же нельзя, - попыталась возмутиться Лори, но Рик опустился на корточки напротив сына и отсалютовал ему бутылкой, делая глоток шипучей на языке сладкой жидкости. Карл трогательно улыбался, когда Рик обнял его и взъерошил ему волосы.  
\- Ты лохматый, пап, - сказал мальчик, и Рик только фыркнул в ответ.  
Он попрощался с ними, когда ощутил, что удерживаемая на лице маска радости скоро свалится. Рик понятия не имел, сколько сил отнимет у него обычное общение. Он даже почти не разговаривал – только слушал, слушал, слушал…  
Путь назад показался Рику бесконечным. Лори пообещала вернуться завтра, и Рик кивнул, чтобы она наконец-то выпустила его из душистых, неуютных объятий. Карл напоследок помахал ему рукой, и Рик ответил тем же.  
В палате было тихо – наверное, Дэрил задремал или снова читал какой-нибудь ужасный журнал. Рик бесшумно нажал на дверную ручку, сделал шаг вперед и вздрогнул, обнаружив Дэрила прямо сбоку от себя, прижавшегося спиной к стене рядом с дверным проемом и скрестившего руки на груди.  
\- Ты долго, - сообщил он протяжно, и Рик пожал плечами, потерев переносицу.  
\- Это было очень странно, - ответил он. – Я ничего еще не хотел так сильно, как уйти от нее подальше. К тебе.  
Дэрил смотрел исподлобья внимательными голубыми глазами, и в них Рику почудилась тоска и плохо скрываемая ярость. Он вопросительно нахмурился, и Дэрил протянул руку к двери, защелкнув ее на замок.  
Рик не успел ничего спросить – да и подумать толком не успел, потому что Дэрил навалился на него всем телом, горячим, жестким, втирая в белую прохладную поверхность двери. Дэрил возил носом по его щеке, зарывался одной рукой в волосы, путаясь пальцами в непослушных кудрях.  
\- Мое присутствие тут очень вовремя закончится завтра, шериф, - сообщил Дэрил глухо, задевая губами ухо Рика, и тот, преодолев накатившую сладкую истому, схватил его за плечи и отодвинул на расстояние, на котором мог смотреть ему в глаза. Относительно, впрочем, потому что Дэрил избегал встречать его взгляд, и было в его лице что-то, что не нравилось Рику.  
\- Что ты несешь? – резковато спросил он, и голос прозвучал хрипло. Дэрил пожал плечами, имитируя равнодушие.  
\- Она будет приходить, я ведь прав? Я не нравлюсь ей, - бесцветно произнес он, и Рик нахмурился сильнее. Он продолжал сжимать плечи Дэрила в ладонях, ощущая, как тот напряжен, и до него сквозь туман собственных спутанных мыслей вдруг начало доходить.  
\- Дэрил, ты… - начал было он, но договорить не сумел, потому что тот вдруг высвободил руку с удивительной силой и вновь вдавил Рика в дверь – уже не собственным телом, а прижатым к ключицам локтем. Рик глубоко вдохнул, на миг устало прикрыл глаза и услышал тихое, злое:  
\- Заткнись уже нахер, шериф, - а потом Дэрил снова притерся к нему, и Рик заткнулся, потому что просто не мог говорить, когда Дэрил до боли сомкнул зубы на его горле. Рик вздрогнул в панике – это было просто чертовски не смешно после того, как он два года больше всего боялся быть укушенным, – но Дэрил, видимо, тоже осознав это, прошелся следом языком, и Рик выдохнул.  
Он обнял Дэрила, насколько позволяло положение жертвы, в которое тот его поставил, ткнув локтем выше, в горло, создавая неприятное давление предплечьем, запустил одну руку в его волосы, машинально накручивая шелковые пряди на пальцы. Дэрил резко выдохнул Рику в ухо, бормоча нечто бессвязное.  
Под ладонью Рика мышцы его спины казались каменными, и даже сквозь ткань футболки можно было нащупать резкие, выдающиеся рубцы. Рик неловко вздернул мягкую ткань, добираясь до живой кожи, прослеживая шрамы кончиками пальцев, и Дэрил отодвинулся, заглядывая ему в лицо. Наконец-то он не прятал взгляд, и в его глазах застыло беззащитное выражение, такое, словно Рик добрался до тех потайных мест его души, которые Дэрил скрывал много лет.  
Давление на шею ослабло, и Дэрил опустил руку, неловко положив ее куда-то Рику на пояс.  
\- Больно было? – по-дурацки спросил Рик, и Дэрил криво ухмыльнулся, чуть запрокидывая голову.  
\- Я не помню, Граймс. Я забываю о боли. Если я буду помнить каждый раз, когда я ее испытывал, то я лягу в канаву, чтобы умереть там.  
\- Нет, - сжал губы Рик, и Дэрил поднял бровь.  
\- Откуда тебе знать?  
Рик в последний раз скользнул ладонью по его спине, и упрямо опустил подбородок. Дэрил фыркнул, высвободился из его объятий, зацепил пальцами края футболки и стянул ее через голову. Рик наблюдал за этим молча, не отлипая спиной от двери.  
\- Не тормози, Граймс, - пробурчал Дэрил и возвел глаза к потолку. Рик сделал глубокий вдох и шаг вперед, снова ловя Дэрила в объятия, прижимаясь щекой к его горячему плечу и жмурясь от накативших чувств. Он мог бы спросить, уверен ли Дэрил, но ожидал, что тут же получит по лицу кулаком, поэтому молчал, просто позволив себе на миг прикасаться к чужому плечу так, как давно хотелось.  
Дэрил терпеливо ждал, пока Рику надоест изображать нежность, а потом, словно не выдержав, вновь отстранился, торопливо схватившись за футболку Рика и ремень его джинсов одновременно. Тот стащил футболку, выпростав ее из жестких пальцев, и коротко поцеловал Дэрила в плечо, кивнув на кровать.  
\- Укладывайся, - отрывисто велел он, и Дэрил, подняв бровь, ухмыльнулся, но спорить не стал и лег, почему-то на живот, будто нарочно демонстрируя исполосованную спину. Ждал ли, что Рик испугается, передумает, станет относиться иначе?  
Тот, торопливо дернув вниз заедающую молнию, избавился от джинсов, оставив их темной грудой лежать на полу, перешагнул через них и устроился рядом с Дэрилом на боку, накрыв вновь ладонью его спину. Тот смотрел настороженно, но решительно из-под свалившихся на лицо шелковых прядей волос, и Рик, напоследок погладив крыло вытатуированного у Дэрила на спине демона, легко подтолкнул того в плечо, заставляя лечь лицом к себе.  
Он никогда не спал с мужчиной, да и женщин у него было не так уж много – не способствовала разнообразию случившаяся сразу же после учебы свадьба с Лори, - но почему-то именно сейчас Рик ощущал себя так, будто от него зависело, сбежит Дэрил или останется.  
\- Иди сюда, - пробормотал Рик, и Дэрил послушно, как ласковый зверь, устроил голову у него в сгибе локтя, позволяя перебирать собственные волосы. Рик потянулся поцеловать его и впервые увидел, как доверчиво Дэрил прикрывает глаза, поворачивая голову так, чтобы удобнее было. От этого остро защемило в груди, так, что на долгие секунды стало невозможно дышать.  
\- Хватит, - попросил Дэрил, открывая глаза – ярко-синие сейчас – и неловко поерзал, потянувшись к молнии на своих видавших виды джинсах. Она не сразу поддалась ему, и Рик смотрел снизу вверх, как Дэрил садится на постели, чтобы стянуть все остатки одежды разом, а потом оборачивается, глядя с вызовом . Рик качнул головой, не в силах скрыть снисходительную нежность, и Дэрил, пожав плечами, улегся обратно, устроил свою голову у него на предплечье и, не отрывая внимательных глаз от лица Рика, накрыл ладонью его пах. Она тоже была горячей, будто раскаленной, и Рик не сдержал короткий вздох, прозвучавший каким-то беспомощным.   
Дальше получалось почти сумбурно, потому что Рик пытался отзеркалить его жест, но постоянно сбивался, когда шероховатые пальцы Дэрила, преодолев последнюю преграду из белья, обхватили его член, сжали жестко. Сам Дэрил, глядя на Рика, щурил лисьи глаза, и смотреть в них оказалось невыносимо, а не смотреть – невозможно. И Рик все-таки смотрел, дыша сквозь раскрытые губы, попеременно облизывая их, а Дэрил просто прижался к нему, сам елозя по подставленной ладони пахом, и Рик неловко поцеловал его пару раз, жмурясь, чтобы после прижать его голову к плечу, смять в ладони пряди мягких волос, не встречая недовольства.  
От горячих рук Дэрила было почти больно, и жгло вдоль позвоночника, и Рик с силой укусил себя за нижнюю губу, пытаясь хоть немного отрезвить разум. Дэрил вдруг остановился, когда до грани осталась пара движений его ладони, и Рик не успел сообразить в чем дело, когда оказался прижат к матрасу его телом, горячим и тяжелым, и они были почти совсем одного роста, так что Дэрила можно было ощутить сразу всего. Рик с хриплым вздохом обнял его, сжав за его спиной ладони в кулаки, и встретил нечитаемый, странный взгляд напротив. Если бы это был не Дэрил, он бы принялся шептать признания в любви – впрочем, если бы это был не Дэрил, Рик бы сейчас не лежал здесь без одежды, за не по правилам закрытой дверью, и не умирал бы от непереносимой скорости, с которой билось сердце. Дэрил склонился, коснулся ртом уголка его губ, словно что-то сказать хотел, но промолчал, и Рик промолчал тоже.  
Дэрил двинулся медленно вверх-вниз, и ткнулся носом Рику в изгиб плеча, прижимаясь еще сильнее, хотя, казалось, это было уже невозможно.  
Рик поймал его ритм мгновенно, впрочем, и хватило его ненадолго – пока не оглушило в очередной раз его близостью, запахом его кожи, бесконечным жаром, который, кажется, теперь поселился внутри него самого.  
Рик хотел бы, чтобы он остался там навсегда.

Засыпать с Дэрилом плечом к плечу было до странного привычно и правильно – потому что они на памяти Рика часто засыпали так, усталые и грязные после вылазок. Дэрил сонно фыркал и ругался, что ему жарко, но все равно утянул на себя часть одеяла, после того как пожертвовал свою футболку, чтобы стереть следы близости, и Рик ее, конечно, отдал. Он долго смотрел, как гаснет за окном солнце, обрисовывая силуэт дремлющего Дэрила, делая его темнее, и не уловил момент, когда отключился сам.  
Ходячие за стеклом шуршали своими неловкими шагами, обиженные, что в их мире люди еще могут продолжать жить.  
Утром поблизости не оказалось ни ходячих, ни Дэрила. Рик повернул голову, чуть растерянно глядя на помятую половину подушки. Та уже давно успела остыть, и сердце само сжалось от внезапного, отчаянного одиночества.  
Конечно, просыпаться вместе – слишком сопливая утопия для такого человека, как Дэрил Диксон, но все же, все же…  
К полудню, когда Рик умылся и оделся, старательно прикрывая воротом футболки синяк у основания шеи, пришла Лори.  
Дэрил к тому моменту так и не вернулся.

\- Рик, мне жаль, - грустно сказала Мэгги, - но я правда понятия не имею, где живет Дэрил.  
Рик кивнул и потер лицо ладонями. В сестринской было уютно и слегка жарко, а еще пахло печеньем, коробку с которым Мэгги держала в руках. Девушка опустилась на стул напротив Рика и сочувственно тронула его за плечо, второй рукой сунув ему под нос коробку. Рик рассеянно взял печенье, стараясь привести выражение лица в порядок.  
\- Если хочешь, я попробую выяснить, - добавила она, и Рик невольно улыбнулся ей уголком губ.  
\- Не стоит, Мэгги, - сказал он, - я и так слишком многим обязан тебе.  
Печенье оказалось рассыпчатым и вкусным, и Мэгги отложила коробку на стол и чуть наклонилась к Рику.  
\- С ним было что-то не так, когда он уходил. Ты знаешь, Дэрил никогда не был вежливым, но тут он… огрызался на всех, кто встречался ему на пути.  
Рик действительно хорошо мог себе это представить: угрюмого, злого Дэрила, который одним своим видом отпугивал окружающих. Он только не мог понять, что именно заставило Дэрила снова облачиться в свою гребаную броню. На короткий миг Рику показалось, что он ревнует, но потом Дэрил просто не позволил ему думать об этом дальше, а теперь, дни спустя, эта мысль выглядела совсем бредовой.  
Куда больше смысла он теперь видел в том, что Дэрил не был заинтересован в нем в принципе. Может быть, ему так показалось поначалу. Или он просто испытывал вину за сны Рика.  
Половица под ногой хрустнула, как череп ходячего, когда Рик поднялся.  
\- Я думаю, мне пора собираться, - сказал он вежливо, и Мэгги кивнула. – Я зайду к доктору Грину прежде, чем мы уедем отсюда. – Помедлив, он добавил с улыбкой: - И обними за меня Бэт.  
Мэгги кивнула, и Рик встретил неожиданное сочувствие в ее зеленых глазах. Не давая себе труда задуматься, с чем оно было связано, он покинул сестринскую и ровными шагами направился к своей палате.

Лори была в джинсах и яркой блузке в цветах, и Рик привычно обнял ее, поцеловав в висок. Она рассмеялась, покачала головой, и сережки в ее ушах заплясали.  
\- Опять не побрился, - укоризненно сообщила она, откладывая сумочку на стул у кровати, на которой все это время спал Рик, и погладила его по щеке мягкой ладонью. Тот только пожал плечами и натянуто улыбнулся.  
\- Не знаю, не думал об этом, - ответил он.  
\- Мне тоже хотелось, чтобы ты скорее вернулся домой, дорогой, - кивнула Лори, и Рик растянул улыбку шире.  
\- Да, - согласился он, - домой.  
Сборы заняли куда меньше времени, чем он рассчитывал, и было так странно снова облачиться вместо больничных тапочек в ботинки, еще хранящие пыль поля, на котором его подстрелили больше двух лет назад.  
Меньше трех месяцев прошло на самом-то деле.  
\- Карл ждет дома, - сказала Лори, открывая дверь и оборачиваясь через плечо. – Прогулял дополнительные занятия, чтобы встретить тебя. Я взяла с него слово, что он помоет посуду, но вряд ли на это всерьез можно рассчитывать, как думаешь?  
\- Лори, - перебил ее Рик, когда они покинули палату, и та посмотрела вопросительно. – А что Шейн?  
Рику показалось, что Лори запнулась на миг, но тут же продолжила, как ни в чем не бывало:  
\- Заедет к нам послезавтра. Сказал, что очень скучает… Знаешь, мы приходили тогда вместе, в первый раз, но этот псих просто не пустил нас, я думала, Шейн на него набросится, если бы не Карл…  
Рик шел молча, забросив за спину рюкзак. Ему предстояло покинуть знакомый коридор, и, скорее всего, навсегда, зайти к Хершеллу, чтобы получить необходимые документы, и вернуться туда, откуда все началось.  
Домой.  
Туда, где никогда не было Дэрила с его лисьими глазами.  
Дверь в другом конце коридора хлопнула в тот самый миг, когда Рик прикрыл створку со своей стороны, и он хотел было обернуться, но Лори тронула его за локоть и спросила что-то еще, и он не стал.  
Наверное, это уборщица, - решил он. – Дэрил не мог вернуться в эту секунду, потому что после конца света не бывает чудес.  
В общем-то, после конца света вообще ничего не осталось.

***

Дэрил не хотел срываться из дома, действительно не хотел, но желание видеть Рика оказалось пылающе-нестерпимым под кожей, и каждую чертову ночь он искал под боком теплое тело Граймса. Тогда, прощаясь с ним без слов, он доверился ему, закрыл глаза, подставил беззащитную спину.  
«Никогда не зевай рядом с тем, кто может тебя ударить, Дэрилина», - всегда твердил Мерл, но это не касалось Рика. И Дэрил, поняв это, испугался, сбежал в свою берлогу зализывать душевные раны. Ревность, отчаяние, безысходную тоску по тому, что никогда не случится, стоит только Рику выйти за стены больницы.  
Но теперь, выжимая из оставленного сидящим в тюрьме братом мотоцикла все, на что тот был способен, Дэрил перебирал неуклюжие слова, как бусины на четках, не в силах выбрать те, после которых Рик сумеет его простить.  
«Я никогда так не дурел от секса с кем бы то ни было».  
«А еще никогда не показывал эти шрамы никому».  
«Прости меня, шериф».  
«Я знаю, что счастливые семьи проводят выходные вместе с такими же счастливыми семьями, но, может быть, у тебя найдется немного времени для того, чтобы мы?..»  
«И, может быть, несмотря ни на что, ты позволишь мне быть твоим другом».  
«Пожалуйста».  
Тормоза взвизгнули, когда Дэрил остановился у последнего светофора: за ним прямая дорога вела прямо в тупик, где расположилась больница. Дэрил злился, теряя драгоценные минуты, хотя ему казалось, что никто не должен покидать больницу под вечер, наверняка Граймс уедет завтра утром, а сегодня Лори уже ушла, и Дэрил застанет его одного.  
Возможно, Рик сейчас лежит на кровати и листает свою книгу, которую так и не дочитал, потому что Дэрил мешал ему. Может быть, она уже подходит к концу, и шериф простит то, что ему снова не дают завершить чтение.  
Может, он без слов притянет Дэрила к себе, и можно будет невзначай поцеловать его покрытый легкой щетиной подбородок.  
Дэрил никогда бы, блять, не подумал, что ему так понравится целоваться. Может, Мерл и был прав, называя его девчонкой. Сукин сын Мерл.  
Двор больницы был тих, как всегда, только в парке вдалеке кричали дети. Дэрил заглушил мотор, оставив байк у ворот – вряд ли он кому-то понадобится – и быстрыми шагами направился ко входу в больницу.  
Охранник внизу узнал его и посмотрел вопросительно, но Дэрил, заложив руки в карманы, оскалился ему:  
\- Забыл тут кое-то, пока работал, сэр, - сказал он, - доктор Грин, полагаю, поручится за то, что я ничего не украл.  
Пожав плечами, верзила пропустил Дэрила в вечернюю больничную тишину.  
Он зачем-то пошел через пожарную лестницу вместо главной, ему казалось, что так можно срезать путь, а еще он был уверен, что не встретит там никого – не встретил же, пока курил тут один и с Граймсом тоже. Ступеньки здоровались с ним эхом шагов, и Дэрил преодолел последний пролет почти бегом, чувствуя, как с каждым шагом отпускает тянущий груз на сердце.  
Черт возьми, это же Граймс, Граймс должен простить его, как иначе?  
Когда Дэрил толкнул перед собой дверь, ему показалось, что противоположная только что закрылась, но он не придал этому никакого значения, стремительными шагами преодолев остаток пространства до знакомой двери и накрыв ручку ладонью.  
В палате было темно, но Дэрилу не нужен был свет, чтобы понять, что тут никого и ничего больше нет. Ни книги, которую читал Граймс, ни его вещей, ни чашки с чаем, из которой он пил.  
Дэрил еще мог ощутить недавнее присутствие, но у него не было сомнений, что эта комната покинута Риком насовсем.  
Он преодолел несколько шагов до кровати, тупо уставившись на смятую подушку и бессмысленно размышляя, как они умудрялись помещаться тут вдвоем. Вот для Лори, наверное, тут было достаточно места.  
Дэрил сел на край кровати и склонился к подушке. Она не пахла Лори, только Риком, и Дэрил устало прижался к ней щекой на несколько секунд.  
Возможно, это было гребаным знаком того, что Дэрилу все же не стоит вмешиваться в жизнь Рика. У него не осталось ни адреса, ни телефона, только имя и им же самим данное прозвище.  
В коридоре было тихо. Дэрил медленно прошел к лестнице, спустился, преодолев пару пролетов, и вышел в просторный больничный холл. Там было безлюдно и тихо, только медсестра за стойкой коротко глянула на Дэрила, но, решив, что он ей не интересен, снова опустила голову, уставившись в экран телефона.  
На улице было прохладно, сгустились сумерки, где-то сбоку пыхтела машина. Дэрил раздраженно повел плечом, направляясь к воротам, за которыми ждал верный байк. Тот уже остыл на прохладном воздухе, и Дэрил поежился тоже: холод заставлял кожу покрываться мурашками, и отсутствие рукавов не исправляло ситуацию.  
Что ж, подумаешь, все равно извиняться Дэрил не умел.  
Он оседлал мотоцикл, и пыхтение машины послышалось ближе, а затем та показалась из ворот, разворачиваясь. Дэрил сощурился, заметив в салоне знакомый силуэт, но это длилось лишь доли секунды, и мрак не вносил ясности, так что он просто стоял на месте и ждал, пока машина, преодолев пустую часть дороги, вольется в стремительный вечерний поток, унося с собой призрак Граймса и его кошмары.


	6. В стенах этого города нет для меня любви

Голос Лори приглушенно доносился из гостиной на первом этаже. Она, похоже, болтала по телефону со своей лучшей подругой, с которой не расставалась еще со школьных времен, и до Рика доносились ее отрывистые слова: «встретимся», «сегодня» и «кафе на углу». Он машинально составлял из них общую картину, уставившись в потолок, на поверхности которого причудливо танцевали солнечные зайчики из окна.  
Он только недавно вернулся на работу в участок, и был встречен там аплодисментами и похлопыванием по плечу. Шейн улыбался ему вполне искренне, и Рик задвинул мысль о нем и Лори вглубь сознания. Отчасти потому что Шейн казался неподдельно радостным, отчасти потому что ему внезапно оказалось все равно.  
Очередное дежурство накануне выдалось утомительным: весеннее солнце разошлось вовсю, нагревая воздух в машине сквозь крышу, и превращая их с Шейном выкрашенное в цвета полиции убежище в сауну. Рик больше всего на свете мечтал стянуть шерифскую форму, но не имел на это права – так что приходилось терпеть и спасаться выдохшейся отвратительной газировкой.  
К счастью, Шейн не утратил способности много говорить ни о чем, не требуя ответа, и Рик кивал ему в такт. Уолш иногда пытался подначить напарника тем, что тот стал слишком уж заторможенным, но Рик только плечами пожимал и не спорил.  
Так что ночью, оказавшись в прохладе дома, он первым делом отправился в душ, едва не заснув там, а потом добрел до кровати и рухнул на нее, не укрываясь одеялом. Лори давно спала, едва слышно дыша, и Рик молча порадовался, что ему не придется еще и с ней говорить ни о чем. Он так чертовски устал от разговоров за последнее время, что ощущал это почти физическим неудобством, до зуда в пальцах.  
В его сне был Дэрил. Дэрил брел по лесу, держа арбалет наготове, и иногда, заметив очередного ходячего, вышедшего из-за деревьев, пускал болт ему в лоб. Рик шел позади, почему-то улыбался, глядя на это, и пытался подзадорить Дэрила, говоря, что однажды тот обязательно промахнется, а потом шел собирать стрелы, перемазанные в темной, несвежей крови.  
А после – обернулся и увидел только темный, вечерний лес, и никаких следов Дэрила кругом.  
\- Милый, я ухожу, - ворвалась в его мысли Лори, заглядывая в спальню. Она выглядела прелестно в пастельно-синего цвета платье и с убранными наверх блестящими волосами. Рик отстраненно подумал о том, что он любил ее такой – тысячу лет назад, кажется.  
Пожалуй, она заслуживала лучшего, чем тот призрак, который теперь оказался рядом с ней. Ходячий мертвец Рик Граймс. Почти звучит.  
Он натянул на лицо улыбку, и Лори заулыбалась в ответ.  
\- Я проведу этот вечер с Карлом, - сказал Рик, приподнявшись на локте. – Мы будем ждать тебя.  
\- Люблю тебя, милый, - проворковала Лори, сделав к Рику несколько шагов и наклонившись, чтобы поцеловать его. Ее губы пахли помадой и были мягкими.  
Рик закрыл глаза на пару секунд.  
Когда он сумел избавиться усилием воли от навязчивого воспоминания о другом поцелуе, Лори уже ушла, оставив за собой легкий флер аромата ее любимых духов.  
На потолке по-прежнему не было ничего интересного, но Рик так и не смог заставить себя подняться с постели, пока голод, поселившийся в желудке, не дошел до точки, в которой его уже нельзя было игнорировать. Тогда Рик сполз с кровати и потер лицо, пытаясь хотя бы немного прийти в себя.  
Ходячие прятались под лестницу, разбегались по углам, когда Рик спускался, окруженный тишиной пустого светлого дома. Он цеплял взглядом фотографии, висящие на стенах, утопал голыми пятками в ворсе ковра и все никак не мог понять, где он.  
Уже так давно не мог. Сколько прошло с того момента, когда Лори села за руль, пристегнулась и посоветовала Рику приготовиться к возвращению домой? Месяц? Два? Пару раз Рик порывался поднять документацию в участке и найти Дэрила, но что-то все время останавливало его. Он словно нутром ощущал, что ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет. И, в конце концов, у него была Лори, которая не заслужила подобного. Он и без того изменил ей и вряд ли жалел об этом хотя бы миг, но все же…  
В кухне было очень светло, все шторы были раскрыты, открывая обзор на чистый двор с выстриженной лужайкой. Карл по вечерам носился там с газонокосилкой, несмотря на то, что он морщил нос и возмущался, ему действительно отчего-то нравилось стричь газон. Рик безотчетно улыбнулся при мысли о сыне и замер, положив руки на прохладную столешницу бара перед самым большим окном, простиравшимся от пола до потолка.  
В холодильнике оказалась холодная лазанья, Рик машинально вытащил ее, сунул в микроволновку, практически ничего не видя вокруг себя. Послезавтра ему предстояло отправиться на дежурство – снова с Шейном. Они когда-то неплохо работали вместе, но теперь Рик не мог смотреть на него, как на друга, и это могло бы раздражать, если бы ему не было так наплевать. Спал Уолш с Лори или нет, пока ее муж был в коме, – Рик все равно был немногим лучше, видя каждый раз во сне парня, на которого любой из его соседей не взглянул бы без легкого презрения.  
Он так чертовски любил Дэрила почти все эти два года и, к тому же, здесь, в реальной жизни получил от него куда больше, чем мог рассчитывать. Жалобы на судьбу были последним, что он должен был делать сейчас.  
Микроволновка пискнула, и Рик повернулся было к ней, но отвлекся на трель дверного звонка. Резкий звук заставил вздрогнуть, потянуться безотчетно к кобуре, которой не было, и Рик сознательно одернул себя. Это мог быть лишь кто-то из соседей, и у него совершенно не обязательно должны были куски плоти отваливаться на ходу и адский голод свербить в желудке.  
За дверью оказался весьма неожиданный гость: там стояла Бэт в светлых джинсах и майке и придерживала одной рукой велосипед. Рик пару секунд переводил взгляд с нее на велосипед и обратно, а потом вдруг расхохотался. Бэт обиженно насупилась.  
\- Чего? – пробурчала она, тоже посмотрев на своего железного коня.  
\- Ты решила повторно наступить на те же грабли? – поднял бровь Рик, но Бэт отмахнулась.  
\- Ерунда. Я без него никуда. Можно к тебе?  
Рик пожал плечами и отступил вбок, давая Бэт пройти. Та прислонила велосипед к крыльцу и поднялась по ступенькам, обернувшись на улицу прежде, чем зайти.  
\- Я, наверное, не вовремя, но… - начала она, но Рик лишь отмахнулся.  
\- Нет никого. Скоро вернется Карл, но сейчас я один. Почему ты здесь?  
Бэт живо огляделась, как тогда, в палате Рика, и скинула с ног кроссовки, оставив их в прихожей.  
\- Ты всегда такой суровый? – спросила она и протянула руки, чтобы обнять его. Ее объятия были душистыми и крепкими, и Рик неловко погладил Бэт по голове прежде, чем отстраниться.  
\- Нет, только когда ко мне приходит кто-то неожиданный, - в тон ей ответил он.  
Бэт развела руками.  
\- Я у Мэгс спросила твой адрес. Сказала, что хочу познакомиться с Карлом. Вообще-то, так и есть. Я только что из школы, и там все полные придурки. Я устала от них, - Бэт насупилась и перемялась с ноги на ногу. – Дразнят меня, потому что папа и брат владеют фермой. Сейчас там брат всем заправляет, потому что папа и Мэгс сутками на работе, но им плевать. Фермерша и фермерша. Фу.  
Рик сочувственно кивнул.  
\- Есть хочешь? – спросил он, и Бэт кивнула.  
\- Если не сложно, - тут же смущенно добавила она, но Рик лишь отмахнулся.  
В кухне Бэт быстро заняла один из стульев у барной стойки и, болтая ногами, уставилась в окно.  
\- А круто у вас тут! – заключила она, пока Рик вытаскивал лазанью из микроволновки. – Завидую Карлу, честное слово! Я б сутками на этой лужайке книжки читала!  
\- На ферме недостаточно лужаек? – хмыкнул Рик, ставя перед Бэт тарелку, и та фыркнула.  
\- Там пахнет коровами, - сказала она, хватаясь за вилку.  
Рик, усевшись рядом, молча наблюдал, как она ест. Бэт поглощала лазанью, как умирающая от голода, и Рик был готов рассмеяться, но что-то его останавливало.  
\- Сколько тебе лет? – спросил он наконец, и Бэт, взмахнув вилкой, ответила с набитым ртом:  
\- Пятнадцать.  
Рик кивнул, коротко улыбнувшись.  
\- Ты старше Карла. Не боишься, что вам скучно будет?  
\- Ну, всегда есть ты, - хихикнула Бэт. – С тобой точно не будет.  
Рик фыркнул, не сдержав смешок.  
\- Я слишком стар для вас, юная леди. К тому же я унылый помощник шерифа, и у меня вряд ли найдется для вас история, которую я смогу рассказать, не испытывая при этом стыд за то, что вы слышите весь этот кошмар.  
Бэт под конец его речи смеялась в голос – у нее был серебристый, звонкий смех, и Рик невольно подумал, что давно не слышал такого смеха.  
\- Я совсем не такая приличная, как вы думаете, сээээр, - заявила она, отставляя от себя чистую тарелку, и Рик качнул головой.  
\- Я не хочу ничего знать об этом, - сообщил он нарочно серьезно, и Бэт показала ему язык, а потом вдруг спросила:  
\- А где сейчас Дэрил?  
Рик почти опешил от этого вопроса, замялся, нахмурился, и Бэт прижала ладонь к губам.  
\- Я не должна была, - виновато пробормотала она, - прости. Просто Мэгги ничего мне не говорит о вас, сказала, это не мое дело, но… Ты только не злись! Вы смотрелись вместе так, как будто где-то в папиной любимой Библии записано, что вы должны быть вместе. И Дэрил всегда тебе улыбался. Он не улыбался никому, только тебе.  
\- Бэт, - вздохнул Рик, и девочка замолчала, опустил глаза в пол. – Я думаю, ты склонна воспринимать все немного слишком романтично в силу своего возраста, ладно? Но я и Дэрил… это не то, чем ты это считаешь. Понимаешь? Между нами не было ничего… никаких вещей, которые ты себе придумала. Он просто поддержал меня и ушел, когда его поддержка больше не была нужна.  
Бэт кивнула, и лицо ее стало несчастным.  
\- Прости, - почти прошептала она, и Рик неловко погладил ее по волосам.  
\- Все нормально, - сказал он мягко.

Карл появился как раз, когда Бэт, обыграв Рика в гонки на приставке, теперь валяющейся посреди гостиной, исполняла что-то, отдаленно похожее на победный танец индейцев. Рик смеялся, глядя на нее, и молчал о том, что в целом нарочно поддался ей.  
\- Привет, пап, - странным голосом сказал Карл, застыв в дверях и неловко тыча пальцем в Бэт. – А это кто?  
\- Ой, - выпалила Бэт и замерла на одной ноге посреди ковра. – Привет, я Бэт Грин, - торопливо представилась она, и Карл кивнул.  
Рик ухмыльнулся, оценив ошарашенное выражение на его лице.  
\- Она дочь врача, которому я обязан своим выздоровлением, - сказал он Карлу, и тот снова настороженно кивнул. – Пришла, чтобы познакомиться с тобой.  
\- Со мной? – переспросил Карл и стянул рюкзак с плеч. – А почему со мной?  
Рик пожал плечами.  
\- Думаю, именно об этом вы и поговорите, пока я займусь кое-какими вещами по работе, - сказал он, поднимаясь с кресла.  
Тихие голоса детей доносились до него на втором этаже, когда Рик, поднявшись по лестнице, замер в коридоре на несколько секунд. Наконец, тряхнув головой, он зашел в ванную и включил свет.  
Из зеркала на него смотрело его собственное усталое лицо, и Рик, включив воду, подумал, что ему, похоже, никогда не сбежать от разговоров о Дэриле. Не говоря уже о воспоминаниях о нем.

***

В баре было темно, шумно и дымно так, что можно было спокойно вешать топор. Дэрил, сидя за стойкой, хлебал отвратительное дешевое пиво, курил, внося свой вклад в дымовую завесу, и думал о том, как же ему скучно.  
Ему было чертовски скучно вот уже месяц с огромным хреном – конкретнее Дэрил не считал. Он вернулся работать на заправку и каждый день приходил домой вымотанный, с испачканными черным руками, чтобы тут же завалиться спать. Иногда, когда заснуть не удавалось или работы было слишком мало, он приходил в бар и просто пил там дешевое пиво, периодически отбрехиваясь от потасканных шлюх, которые с завидной регулярностью проявляли к нему интерес как к потенциальному партнеру на ночь. Не то чтобы Дэрил не любил секс – напротив, никогда не отказывался, если была возможность, но сейчас… пожалуй, все инстинкты, отвечающие за это, просто отключились. Сами собой. Впрочем, смысла жаловаться на это тоже не было – кошелек полнее будет.  
За его спиной пара подвыпивших байкеров о чем-то спорили. Дэрил не прислушивался, пуская в воздух неровные кольца дыма. Те сливались с окружающей средой.  
Бармен неодобрительно косился на спорящих, потом на Дэрила и снова на спорящих.  
\- Чего тебе, блять? – наконец спросил тот, когда постоянно мечущиеся взгляды начали его раздражать.  
\- Да смотрю, о тебе речь идет, - хмыкнул тот, кивнул Дэрилу за спину, и он, наконец, обернулся.  
Один из байкеров точно был старым приятелем Мерла – Дэрил видел его пару раз, когда брат возвращался домой накуренный в хлам и приводил каких-то безымянных дружков. Этот, кажется, был именно тем, который толкал Мерлу паршивую, но забористую дурь, впрочем, Дэрил не особо был в этом уверен.  
\- Э, Диксон, - протянул байкер, и в мозгу Дэрила внезапно щелкнуло – он вспомнил имя. Ублюдка звали Дэн, и у него была самая омерзительная рожа на свете.  
\- Че? – выплюнул Дэрил, не потрудившись вынуть изо рта сигарету.  
\- А сестренка Мерла-то подросла, - сально ухмыльнулся тот, и его друг, пьяно матернувшись, вцепился Дэну в плечо.  
\- Отъебись от парня, - забормотал он, рыская свиными глазками по помещению бара, - Мерл по головке не погладит, Дэн, отвечаю…  
\- Сукин сын сидит в тюрьме, потому что воровал ебаные покрышки, - загоготал Дэн, стряхивая с себя приятеля. – Он не защитит свою крошку, не удивлюсь, если его самого потрахивает в зад какой-нибудь…  
\- Заткнись нахуй, - посоветовал Дэрил, отворачиваясь к стойке, но тут же среагировал, когда его сцапали за плечо – он ждал этого, иначе и быть не могло. Дэн не увернулся от кулака, прилетевшего ему в лицо, но он был сильнее, массивнее, а потому без труда стащил Дэрила со стула. Дэрил попутно выронил сигарету, и тут же случайно растоптал ее сам, выставив ногу, чтобы не рухнуть на заплеванный пол.  
\- Тебе надо быть повежливее, красотка, - брызгая слюной, зашипел Дэн, и Дэрил зарычал:  
\- Я сказал тебе заткнуться, чего ты, блять, не понял?  
\- Дэн, Дэн, - залепетал его приятель, но разъярившийся, похожий на кабана байкер уже окончательно перестал его слышать.  
Дэрил поднырнул под занесенную для удара руку, уворачиваясь, и Дэн, покачнувшись, ударился грудью о стойку и медленно развернулся. Его глаза налились кровью от ярости.  
\- Я тебя убью! – заорал он, и Дэрил сделал шаг назад.  
\- Попробуй, - нарочно спокойно пожал плечами он, - и копы заберут тебя завтра.  
\- Кому ты нужна, принцесса? Да на твою хорошенькую задницу не польстится и самый разжиревший коп, - Дэн весь покраснел, казалось, он него сейчас пойдет пар, смешиваясь с завесой дыма, и Дэрил сделал еще шаг назад. Он жалел о том, что у него нет при себе арбалета или хотя бы одной стрелы, чтобы выковырять мерзкие сальные глазки, уставившиеся ему в лицо.  
Дэн саданул кулаком по стойке, и она вздрогнула, с нее попрыгали стаканы, со звоном разбиваясь о грязный пол. Дэрил, пользуясь поднявшимся шумом и гоготом, развернулся, перемахнул через стол и рванул к выходу, где ждал его верный байк.  
Ему в спину неслись ругательства и ор, но он не оборачивался, чтобы узнать, кто именно издает этот шум. В принципе, все ясно было и так.

\- Ни один ебаный коп на меня не польстится, - ухмыльнулся вслух Дэрил, рухнув задницей на пол крошечной прихожей своей убогой квартирки и вынув из-за пазухи бутыль дешевого виски. – Вот уж что правда, то правда, урод.  
Зажигалка почти выдохлась, и он прикурил сигарету с третьего раза и отшвырнул бесполезный источник огня прочь. За дверью слышались тихие шаги Кэрол – они почти раздражали, мышка слишком навязчиво опекала Дэрила, пока не было его брата. Дэрил глубоко затянулся горьким дымом и приложился затылком о стену.  
Он не думал о Рике, совсем не думал, с чего бы ему вообще думать о нем? Рик уехал, не оставив ему от себя ничего, кроме нескольких воспоминаний. Граймс, должно быть, был сейчас счастлив со своей хорошенькой женой и сыном, у которого были его глаза. Вряд ли у него была хотя бы малейшая причина вспоминать про Дэрила, скорее, он просто стер его из головы, как пятно на своей репутации – все так делали, с чего бы Рику оказаться исключением?  
В дверь кто-то тихонько поскребся, но Дэрил проигнорировал этот звук, красноречиво показав ее облупленной поверхности средний палец.  
Он чувствовал себя оплеванным. Хотел этот жирный урод на самом деле его трахнуть или нет – неважно, просто, если подумать, подавляющее большинство мужчин в его окружении считали это оскорблением или позором. Мерл, наверное, крышей бы поехал, узнай он, что его любимый младший брат бросил ебать девок после того, как оказался в постели с копом.  
Дэрил открыл бутылку, приложился к ней, упрямо глотая обжигающую горло дрянь, и закрыл глаза.  
Рик был с ним, Рик сидел рядом и молча касался его теплым плечом. Рик наклонял голову, и Дэрил мог дотронуться до его непослушных темных волос, зарыться в них пальцами, притягивая его ближе, чтобы накрыть ртом его губы – со всей чертовой нежностью, на которую он был вообще способен.  
Рик улыбался ему своей этой нелепой, мягкой улыбкой, такой серьезной, когда Дэрил, наконец, отстранялся, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза.  
Когда он начал на самом деле заваливаться на бок, пришло вдруг осознание, что он беспросветно пьян. Дэрил лениво открыл глаза, отставил початую бутылку к стене и заторможено поднялся, покачиваясь.  
\- Пошел ты, Граймс, - сказал он громко во тьму квартиры и схватился за стену рукой. – И ни хрена ты мне не нужен, понял? Никто мне не нужен. И я – никому. Пошел ты. Оставь меня в покое.  
Квартира была пуста и молчалива точно так же, как и покинутая шерифом палата. Пожалуй, Дэрилу не на что было жаловаться – Граймс действительно оставил его в покое.

***

\- Вот так его и ранили. Папа очень крут, - хвастался Карл, размахивая по-мальчишески нескладно своими руками. Бэт шла рядом с ним, внимательно слушала и смеялась, кивая.  
\- Я тоже так думаю, - отвечала она, - мы с ним подружились, пока я в больнице лежала.  
Рик шел позади, затолкав руки в карманы джинсов и подставив лицо солнцу. Лори осталась дома, и он был почти благодарен ей за это, но настояла, чтобы Рик пошел в этот парк развлечений вместе с сыном и его новой подругой. Рик не стал уточнять, откуда взялась Бэт, а Лори почему-то не спрашивала.  
Так что теперь он щурился на яркие цветастые карусели, краем уха слушая, о чем болтают Карл и Бэт, и лениво размышляя о своем.  
Карл в какой-то момент застрял у прилавка со сладкой ватой, и Рик притормозил, поравнявшись с Бэт. Та выглядела раскрасневшейся и довольной, и Рик не сдержался – подмигнул ей.  
\- Карл сказал, что ты отлично стреляешь, - сообщила Бэт, улыбаясь до ушей, - это так?  
\- Это моя работа, - пожал плечами Рик, глядя, как Карл разговаривает с продавщицей и тычет пальцем куда-то в прилавок.  
\- А в тире можешь выиграть? – засияла Бэт, и Рик поднял бровь.  
\- Почему нет? А что именно ты хочешь?  
Карл вернулся с двумя огромными облаками сахарной ваты и, краснея, протянул одно Бэт. Та схватила вату за палочку и тут же вцепилась в руку мальчика, с энтузиазмом ее встряхивая.  
\- Рик сказал, что выиграет для нас что-нибудь в тире! – воодушевленно сообщила она, и Карл, подумав, кивнул.  
\- Папа может, ага. И я бы тоже мог, - добавил он хвастливо. – Папа учил меня!  
Рик сдержал улыбку.  
Бэт, не выпуская руки Карла из ладони, буквально потащила его к длинной сине-зеленой палатке с большой надписью «Тир» над входом. Рик, помедлив, пошел следом.  
Внутри были жарко, стены оказались завешены синтетической зеленой сеткой, а в углу на стуле сидел потеющий подросток-продавец и листал журнал, лениво жуя жвачку.  
\- Здрасьте, - сказал он, завидев посетителей. – Пострелять пришли?  
Бэт активно закивала.  
\- Чего изволите? Пистолет, автомат…  
\- Оптика есть? – вмешался Рик, и парень воззрился на него отчего-то с удивлением.  
\- Ага, - сказал он, махнув на прилавок. – Только плата вперед.  
Рик кивнул, вытащил из кармана кошелек и отсчитал нужное количество денег за них троих. Бэт едва не прыгала на одном месте, а Карл, поглядывая на свою зажатую в ее ладони руку, медленно приобретал цвет спелого помидора и улыбался.  
Винтовка в ладонях была теплой, лежала привычной тяжестью. Рик заглянул в прицел, погладил металлический ствол большим пальцем, сделал глубокий вдох.  
\- В кого стрелять будем? – спросил позади парень, видимо, поднявшийся со стула. – Тут че есть… Вон, солдаты всякие, есть терминатор, ожившие мертвецы вот…  
\- В мертвецов, - отозвался Рик, сжав винтовку сильнее.  
\- Любите фильмы ужасов, - с неуместным пониманием протянул продавец и принялся настраивать интерактивный экран. – Дальность двадцать пять метров, сэр, магазин стандартный – двадцать выстрелов, за перезарядку придется доплатить.  
Рик кивнул и прижал винтовку прикладом к плечу.  
Мертвецы оказались откровенно нарисованными, одинаково механически шагали и переваливались с боку на бок, но Рику не надо было слишком высокой детализации, чтобы снова ощутить вокруг себя вонь разлагающихся трупов и стоны умирающих.  
Они все когда-то были людьми, но теперь перестали ими быть – он давно это понял и не забывал, разнося выстрелами голову то одному, то второму. Головы лопались, раскрашивая экран на короткое время кляксами странно яркой крови, и Рик почти чувствовал эту кровь на своих руках, на своем лице, на своей одежде. Чувствовал ее сладковатый запах и не мог остановиться.  
Ходячие тянули к нему руки, жаждая впиться в плоть, Рик в ответ тянул к ним ствол винтовки, жаждая разнести их головы по кусочкам.  
\- Двадцать из двадцати, сэр, да вы мастер, - вернул его к реальности голос парня, невнятный, потому что тот все еще жевал свою дурацкую жвачку. – Приз ваш.  
\- Пусть они выбирают, - сипло отозвался Рик, торопливо откладывая от себя винтовку, словно боялся, что она сейчас взорвется в его руках. – Спасибо. Карл, я буду снаружи.  
\- Удачи, сэр, - весело крикнул ему парень вслед, но Рик к нему не обернулся.  
Мир вокруг него снова был цветным, заполнился разговорами и счастливыми выкриками людей с колеса обозрения, которое находилось по левую руку.  
Рик чувствовал себя черно-белым на их фоне. Он отошел от входа в тир на несколько шагов и принялся машинально вытирать с лица ладонью фантомную кровь.

\- Рик, - с ноткой усталости проговорила Лори, обернувшись через плечо, когда тот прошел через кухню к закипевшему электрическому чайнику. – Ты не мог бы сесть и поужинать со мной?  
\- Спасибо, милая, но я не голоден, - отозвался Рик, заливая воду в чашку. Лори шумно вздохнула.  
\- Ты не хочешь смотреть на меня, - сказала она, и в ее голосе послышалось обвинение. – Ты всегда отворачиваешься, будто думаешь, что если на меня не смотреть, я исчезну!  
Рик прикрыл глаза, медленно выдохнул и обернулся. На него глядела пара карих, полных прозрачных слез глаз. Лори сидела на стуле, одетая в светлый домашний халат, хвост на ее макушке расслабился, неровно ложась на плечо. Одна ее рука сжимала белую чашку, а второй она вцепилась в спинку стула.  
\- Это не так, - тихо сказал Рик, но Лори упрямо встряхнула головой.  
\- Ты не можешь с этим спорить! – воскликнула она и поджала губы.  
Рик со вздохом вернул чайник на место, обогнул стол и сел напротив Лори. Та сделала глубокий вдох и прикрыла глаза, пытаясь успокоиться.  
\- Иногда я хочу, чтобы ты прямо заявил, что ненавидишь меня, - сказала она, раздувая ноздри, словно чтобы сдержать слезы. – Тогда я хотя бы буду знать это, а не… смотреть каждый день в твое лицо, думая, что… я имею в виду, ты всегда такой, будто тебе наплевать. Будто ты действительно ненавидишь меня, Рик!  
\- Я не ненавижу тебя, - мягко проговорил тот в ответ. Лори передернула плечами.  
\- Ты лжешь, - отозвалась она неожиданно спокойно. – Ты всегда такой рассудительный и тихий, и никогда не был способен на что-нибудь безумное ради меня! Порой я думаю, что ты все эти годы со мной только ради Карла.  
Она не была права, думал Рик. По крайней мере, не полностью. Было время, когда он действительно любил ее так сильно, что мог бы свернуть горы, если бы она попросила. Было время, когда она радовалась его спокойствию и немногословности.  
Было время, когда он спасал ее из гнилых рук, не думая о себе.  
Лори умерла однажды, и Рик ничего не мог поделать с этим.  
\- Я с тобой, потому что здесь - мое место, - честно сказал он наконец. Лори, утратив свой воинственный вид, уставилась в чашку.  
\- Я хочу иногда, чтобы ты накричал на меня. Может быть, ударил. Чтобы я знала, что ты вообще можешь испытывать эмоции. Но ты… ты всегда такой спокойный, и я не знаю, что у тебя на душе.  
Рик поднялся со стула, оставив свою чашку на столе. Лори проводила его взглядом.  
\- Я и раньше так думала, но после этой комы ты совсем ушел в себя, - добавила она, и ее губы дрогнули.  
А вот теперь она была чертовски права.  
После комы – или после Дэрила, который не боялся его молчания. Это была не ее вина, может быть, вина Рика, который никак не мог это отпустить, или вина самого Дэрила, который мог бы оттолкнуть его, когда Рик, ослепленный видением кровавого разреза на его шее, не осознавая, что именно он делает, прижался губами к его сухим губам. Дэрил был живой, такой живой и теплый, и ответил на тот поцелуй так, словно на самом деле этого хотел.  
Это была вовсе не вина Лори, и Рик не хотел, чтобы она расплачивалась за это теперь своими терзаниями.  
Он наклонился к ней, невесомо коснулся губами щеки, не в силах попросить прощения иначе, сказал:  
\- Спокойной ночи, - и вышел из кухни.

В участке было шумно, как всегда, и Рик, переступив порог, неловко помахал Таре, которая сидела за приемной стойкой и читала газету, сжимая в другой руке покрытый глазурью пончик.  
\- Доброе утро, Граймс, - сказала она, складывая газету пополам. – Чего нового у тебя?  
\- Доброе утро, - кивнул ей Рик, вежливо улыбнувшись. – Абсолютно ничего.  
Тара хмыкнула и откусила кусок от пончика.  
\- Как всегда, - фыркнула она и развернулась, обращаясь куда-то вглубь участка:  
\- Эй, парни, Рик вернулся, введите его в курс дела!  
\- А сама? – не замедлился с ответом кто-то из-за перегородки, и Тара возвела глаза к потолку.  
\- Придурки, - пробормотала она шепотом. Рик подошел к ее стойке и заглянул через деревянную столешницу на рассыпанные перед Тарой документы и большую коробку из-под пончиков. – Угощайся, не пялься, - усмехнулась она, - свежие.  
\- Типичные копы, - хмыкнул Рик, взяв пончик, который лежал ближе к нему.  
\- Ага, не рушим стереотипы, - согласилась Тара и добавила шепотом, наклонившись ближе к Рику: - Вчера в мое дежурство пришла такая хорошенькая девушка, как думаешь, у меня есть шансы?  
Рик пожал плечами.  
\- Вряд ли я могу ответить тебе, - сказал он. – Так что там с делом?  
Тара разочарованно цокнула языком и, вытерев пальцы бумажным платком, взяла со стойки какой-то лист.  
\- Позавчера в пригороде в баре было что-то типа драки. Местный владелец ходит сюда уже вторые сутки, говорит, попортили ему имущество. Проблема в том, что ни один из этих деревенщин якобы ничего не видел, а чувак просто кошмарно настойчив, принес сюда коробку осколков, вроде как вещдок. Надо покататься по местным домам, порасспросить завсегдатаев.  
Рик кивнул, взял лист бумаги, оказавшийся списком имен и адресов, в руки и мазнул по нему взглядом.  
\- Короче, босс сказал, чтобы ты ехал, а Шейн будет пинать балду в одиночестве, - заключила Тара.  
Попытавшись скрыть облегчение, Рик кивнул.  
\- Откуда начать? – уточнил он, и Тара пожала плечами.  
\- Да хрен знает. Начни после пометки вон той, нам надо просто пройтись по списку. Я бы поставила вот эту коробку пончиков на то, что никто из них, конечно, ни хрена не видел, но мы должны хотя бы попытаться.  
Рик встряхнул лист и принялся читать более внимательно, пока вдруг не понял, что смотрит на одно и то же имя, и сердце его встряло где-то в глотке, не желая возвращаться на место.  
\- Диксон? – сипло проговорил он. Тара махнула рукой.  
\- Их там двое, но тот, что Мерл – он в тюрьме сидит, так что бесполезно. Брата его можешь найти.  
Рик кивнул, не в силах вымолвить ни слова больше. Ему казалось, что лист в его руках, запачканный сбоку глазурью от пончика Тары, только что перевернул всю его жизнь вверх ногами. Дэрил. Он знал, где живет Дэрил.  
\- Ну чего ты встал? – фыркнула Тара, запуская руку в коробку. – Давай, двигай уже, а то сейчас Шейн вместо тебя потащится, у него в заднице свербит уже от сидения на одном месте.  
\- Все посматриваешь на мою задницу? – раздался за спиной веселый голос Шейна, и Рик получил ощутимый хлопок по плечу. – Ну что, нас сегодня разлучили?  
\- Выходит, так, - торопливо ответил Рик, протягивая Шейну руку для пожатия. Тара презрительно оглядела Уолша и отодвинула от него коробку с пончиками.  
\- Иди отсюда, - посоветовала она.  
\- Я тоже пойду, - не замедлил попрощаться Рик, и Тара отмахнулась от них обоих – валите, мол.  
Они с Шейном вышли на крыльцо. Обтянувшая забор вокруг участка сетка позвякивала при каждом дуновении ветра. Перед входом стройными рядами разместились полицейские машины, Шейн вынул брелок из-за пазухи, ткнул на кнопку, и ближайший из автомобилей издал приветственный гудок.  
\- Ты там не затягивай с этими, - сказал он Рику, - и поосторожней будь. Они уроды, да и копов недолюбливают. Я бы на твоем месте вообще пошел домой, а потом сказал бы, что не нашел ничего, но ты же, Граймс, честный, так не сделаешь, я прав?  
\- Не сделаю, - не стал спорить Рик и спрятал заветный листок в передний карман шерифской рубашки. – Но за совет спасибо.  
\- Да не за что, - ухмыльнулся Шейн и оглядел Рика с ног до головы. – Хреново выглядишь, парень, все у тебя в порядке?  
Рик посмотрел на него, сощурившись от солнца, и кивнул.  
\- В полном. А у тебя?  
\- А я сегодня на свидание иду! – заржал Шейн, прыжком преодолел несколько ступенек крыльца и открыл дверь своей машины с водительской стороны, громко и фальшиво напевая какую-то песню.

Пожалуй, Рик ожидал, что дом, где живет Дэрил, окажется каким-нибудь таким: старый, хлипкий, с глухими серыми квадратами окон. На его машину косились в этом районе неодобрительно, но Рик не прибавлял скорость, боясь, что выпрыгнувшее из его груди сердце приведет, в конце концов, к аварии.  
Заперев машину, он постоял рядом с ней еще несколько секунд, щурясь на солнце, отбрасывающее от мутных окон длинные лучи ему прямо в глаза. В какой-то миг Рик почти решил просто повернуть назад, но все же заставил себя остаться.  
В конце концов, он просто спросит Дэрила о чем нужно и уйдет. Скорее всего, Дэрил ничего не знает. Может быть, его даже дома нет.  
Дверь, ведущая с лестницы, оказалась надежно запертой, звонка не было, и Рик просто постучался и застыл так, почти уверенный, что ему не откроют. Но через полминуты створка приотворилась и из-за нее выглянула женщина с короткой стрижкой. Рик не сумел бы сходу определить ее возраст – такие усталые и мудрые глаза у нее были.  
Рик, кажется, знал, кто это была.  
\- Здравствуйте, мэм, - вежливо проговорил он. – Я помощник шерифа, Рик Граймс, мне нужно задать несколько вопросов жителям этого дома.  
\- О, - мягко улыбнулась ему Кэрол. – Проходите.  
Рик ступил в длинный коридор, вдоль которого шли двери квартир – облупленные, рассохшиеся двери, некоторые были даже без замков, а у одной отвалилась ручка, оставив после себя металлический штырь.  
\- Я могу вам помочь, или вы ищете кого-то конкретного? – спросила Кэрол, когда Рик спохватился, осознав, что оглядываться неприлично.  
\- Да, ищу, - медленно проговорил он. – Дэрила Диксона.  
Кэрол слегка поменялась в лице, опустила голову будто виновато.  
\- Боюсь, он сейчас вряд ли сумеет ответить на ваши вопросы. Он немного…  
\- Я должен попытаться, - оборвал ее Рик.  
Кэрол обреченно кивнула и указала ему на одну из дверей.  
\- Вы можете попробовать поговорить с ним, - устало сказала она, - но я не обещаю вам, что это принесет какую-то пользу. Завтра вернется его брат, и Дэрил… немного не в себе.  
Рик пожал плечами, выдавив кривую улыбку.  
Ему показалось, что внутренности скрутились в тугой узел, когда он, медленно подняв руку, постучал в указанную Кэрол дверь. Ответа не последовало, и Рик просто толкнул ее, открыв перед собой темную, пустую прихожую. В квартире остро пахло дымом сигарет и алкоголем, и Рик, напоследок снова натянуто улыбнувшись Кэрол, затворил дверь за собой.  
Пару секунд постояв в тени, он сделал несколько шагов вперед и оказался перед дверным проемом, ведущим на кухню. Там спиной к нему сидел Дэрил – перед ним была почти пустая бутылка виски, и он давил в металлической пепельнице наполовину скуренную сигарету.  
\- Я же просил тебя проваливать, - буркнул Дэрил, не иначе, почуяв чужое присутствие, и Рик неожиданно для себя выпалил:  
\- Ты ушел раньше, чем мог бы попросить меня об этом.  
Дэрил обернулся резко, и Рик понял, что тот просто чертовски пьян. Он так и смотрел, как Дэрил неловко поднимается со стула, глядя на него нечитаемым взглядом, становится напротив, а потом вдруг смеется, запрокинув голову.  
\- Я допился до галлюцинаций? – спросил он в пространство, пошатнувшись. – Шериф, тебя же тут быть не может, а? Так и знал, что эту дрянь нельзя пить!..  
Рик, не зная, что ответить ему на это, просто сделал шаг вперед, поймал Дэрила за плечи, и тот снова посмотрел ему в лицо, щурясь недоверчиво, как пойманный в силки лис.  
\- Я здесь, - честно произнес Рик, понизив голос и, не сдержавшись, произнес вслух заветное имя, будто желая убедиться, что ему самому не чудится, – Дэрил.  
Тот фыркнул, мотнув головой, обреченно прижался лбом к его плечу, к жестким погонам форменной рубашки и стиснул в кулаках ткань на груди Рика.  
\- Блять, я знать не хочу, как, - глухо пробормотал он. – Сукин ты сын, я так устал от тебя, ты везде, шериф, в каждом блядском углу, в котором я оказываюсь. А когда я хочу поймать тебя, ты всегда исчезаешь. Всегда исчезаешь, Граймс, понимаешь? Как тогда, в больнице, я пришел к тебе, чтобы сказать, что я облажался, но ты просто исчез, испарился нахрен, словно и не было тебя…  
Рик молча слушал, не зная, что ответить на эту пьяную исповедь, больше похожую на поток болезненного бреда. Он мог бы сказать, что тоже видел Дэрила в каждом чертовом углу, в котором оказывался, видел его наяву и во сне, но слова не шли с языка.  
\- Ты счастлив? – отрывисто спросил у него Дэрил, вздернув подбородок и глядя прямо в глаза своими пронзительно-синими глазами, и Рик болезненно стиснул зубы. – Ты там со своей красавицей-женой, с сыном, в доме с гребаным белым забором – ты счастлив?  
\- Нет, - глухо ответил ему Рик, и Дэрил нахмурился снова, будто не слышал никогда ничего глупее.  
\- Так не бывает, - возразил он сипло, и Рик прижался лбом к его лбу.  
\- Значит, так бывает, - заключил он. Дэрил рассмеялся, обдавая его губы дыханием со вкусом дешевого виски.  
\- Ты лжешь, - сказал он без упрека, и Рик, не в силах больше сдерживать, уговаривать, увещевать самого себя, просто накрыл его губы своими.  
Дэрил ответил на поцелуй сразу же, словно это было все, чего он ждал. Он болезненно ранил зубами губы Рика, чтобы тут же лизнуть место укуса, толкнуться языком в послушно приоткрывающийся рот, и Рик никогда еще не получал такого удовольствия от боли. Дэрил был на вкус как крепкий табак, и виски, и… просто – Дэрил, живой, настоящий, по-прежнему лихорадочно горячий.  
На нем было слишком много одежды, и Рик не мог разобраться в ней на ощупь, а Дэрил ничуть не помогал, зарываясь пальцами в его волосы, ведя дорожку поцелуев-укусов к шее.  
\- Погоди, - взмолился Рик, когда одна из пуговиц в очередной раз выскользнула у него из пальцев, - ну дай же…  
Дэрил отодвинулся на пару дюймов, и у него был совершенно ошалелый взгляд и чернющие зрачки, почти затопившие яркую небесную синеву радужки. Рик, словно прося прощения за промедление, мимолетно коснулся ртом родинки у него над губой, наконец выдернув пуговицу клетчатой рубашки Дэрила из петли и тут же принявшись за следующую. Дэрил, наконец сообразив, что от него требуется, торопливо скинул кожаный жилет с плеч и схватился за молнию на джинсах, пока Рик расстегнул оставшиеся пуговицы на его рубашке.  
Он покачнулся, когда Рик поймал его за пояс, и с силой впился в его плечо одной рукой, второй неловко пытаясь накрыть до боли стоящий в форменных брюках член, но Рик перехватил его запястье, со сжимающимся сердцем целуя основание ладони.  
\- Не надо, - пробормотал он, и Дэрил непонятно хмыкнул, но возражать не стал, отстраненно наблюдая за выражением лица Рика. Тот, наконец справившись с собой, выпустил его руку, притянул Дэрила ближе и нырнул ладонью в расстегнутые джинсы, прижавшись ртом к изгибу меж его шеей и плечом.  
Дэрил тяжело дышал и издал тихий рык, когда Рик обхватил его член, неудобно выворачивая запястье. Похоже, много ему и не надо было, потому что он подавался навстречу неловкой ласке так, словно вообще никогда ничего подобного не испытывал. Рик смыкал губы на его шее, почти обжигая пальцы о горячую шелковую плоть, и его самого вело от происходящего так, что он мог бы умереть, если бы только люди умирали от счастья.  
Дэрил коротко, низко и почти беспомощно простонал, и Рик ощутил, как на ладонь плеснуло горячим, но не останавливался, пока охватившая Дэрила дрожь окончательно не сошла на нет.  
Минуты спустя Рик медленно отстранился и тут же наткнулся на оценивающий взгляд прояснившихся голубых глаз напротив. Дэрил поднял бровь, словно истолковывая его выражение лица, и Рик сам не знал, чего там должно было быть больше – дурного, неправильного счастья или смятения.  
\- На, - наконец сипло изрек Дэрил, вкладывая Рику в ладонь неведомо откуда взявшийся цветастый красный платок. Тот не сдержал короткую усмешку, вытирая пальцы, и Дэрил, заметно повеселевший, застегнул джинсы, поморщившись, а потом спросил, как ни в чем не бывало: - Что же ты собираешься делать со мной дальше, шериф?  
Рик, окинув взглядом кухню, пожал плечами, комкая в руках цветастую тряпку.  
\- Не важно, что, - сказал он наконец. – Я просто хочу быть с тобой. Если ты позволишь.  
Дэрил небрежно откинул челку со лба и пожал плечами с ленивой усмешкой.  
\- Если ты справишься со своей женой и смиришься с моим братом, шериф – я весь твой.  
Рик фыркнул и ничего не ответил.


	7. Скажи мне, если я заслуживаю спасения

Лори лежала в постели, закрывшись книгой, когда Рик вернулся. Она смерила его странным взглядом, но ничего не говорила, пока он снимал с себя форменную одежду и готовился ко сну.  
\- Как ты? – первым нарушил тишину Рик, надеясь, что его голос не звучит виновато.  
\- Нормально, - неожиданно живо отозвалась Лори, опустив книгу. – Была с подругой. Ну, с Эшли, ты помнишь ее.  
\- Конечно, - кивнул Рик.  
Ему чертовски хотелось поговорить с Лори прямо сейчас, но казалось отчего-то, что это не лучшее время для откровений. Рик улегся в постель со своей стороны, забрался под одеяло, ежась от прохлады простыней. Его ладони все еще помнили тепло кожи Дэрила, в ушах стояло его неровное дыхание и его последние слова, сказанные на прощанье: «Возвращайся, когда разберешься».  
Рик был готов сделать все, чтобы вернуться.  
\- А ты как? – спросила Лори, откладывая книгу и гася ночник. Рик, моргая, чтобы привыкнуть к воцарившемуся мраку, порадовался, что она не видит его выражения лица, наверняка приобретшего нелепую, дурную мечтательность.  
\- Ездил по работе… один парень жалуется, что ему разгромили бар. Нужно было опросить кое-кого.  
\- О, - с фальшивым оживлением протянула Лори, - и как, удачно?  
\- Вполне, - не соврал Рик, глядя в серый во мраке потолок, и добавил. – Очень удачно.  
В воцарившейся тишине он слышал дыхание Лори, которая отчего-то ворочалась в постели, пытаясь найти удобное положение, и все-таки не сдержался:  
\- Есть кое-что, о чем нам надо будет поговорить утром.  
\- Конечно, - немедленно пробормотала та. – Когда я провожу Карла в школу.  
Рик согласно хмыкнул и повернулся на бок, прижавшись щекой к подушке.  
Ему было тяжело и легко одновременно, и сердце все еще билось где-то в глотке.

Он проснулся, когда Лори ушла, это было, похоже, совсем недавно, потому что в спальне все еще витал аромат ее духов. Рик долго смотрел в привычный, ровный потолок, раздумывая, как именно он должен сказать Лори обо всем. Ему казалось нечестным молчать, но перспектива признаться ей пугала до нервной дрожи. Ему все еще казалось, что она не заслужила этого – плевать на ее претензии, на ее непонимание. Лори была с ним долгие годы.  
А Дэрил… на самом деле, в жизни, к которой Рик все никак не мог привыкнуть, он был с ним рядом так чертовски мало. Они могли возненавидеть друг друга, не найти точек соприкосновения, могли просто не ужиться, и тогда, казалось, Рик бы просто погиб, оставшись в окружении своих призраков. Впрочем, он готов был рискнуть. Он так ужасно хотел рискнуть…  
В доме было уже привычно тихо, когда он спустился, зевая. Чай в ожидании возвращения Лори и судьбоносного разговора казался совсем безвкусным, как и обычно ужасные блинчики, которые она готовила. Рик с сожалением смотрел на них, и ощущал, как виновато сжимается что-то в горле. Часть его трусливо просила обернуть все в шутку, оставить все, как есть, но Рик усилием воли приказал ей заткнуться.  
Он теперь почти задыхался в своем идеальном мире.   
Тишину разорвала трель телефонного звонка, и Рик вздрогнул, со стуком опустив чашку с чаем на столешницу.  
\- Привет, - раздался в снятой трубке щебечущий отдаленно знакомый голос, и Рик не успел сказать ничего прежде, чем невидимая женщина продолжила, - так что, сегодня надо тебя прикрывать перед мужем, или сама ему скажешь?  
\- Прошу прощения? – наконец выдавил Рик, и женщина в трубке сконфуженно пробормотала:  
\- Рик?  
\- Я, - согласился Рик, чувствуя, как руки подрагивают от едва сдерживаемого гневного осознания.  
\- О… Лори сказала, ты работаешь сегодня, - пробормотала женщина, и Рик узнал в ней ту самую Эшли.  
\- Работаю, - снова согласился Рик, неосознанно сжав свободный кулак, - но, боюсь, немного не по тому расписанию, к которому все привыкли.  
Эшли замолчала, и Рик несколько секунд слышал ее сопение.  
\- Я, кажется, перепутала, - проговорила она наконец, похоже, взяв себя в руки.  
\- О, нет, продолжайте, - перебил ее Рик. – Прикрывать Лори?  
\- Я ошиблась, - торопливо защебетала Эшли, и Рик ей не поверил, конечно. – Лори просила прикрыть ее вчера… Она сказала, что тебе не нравится, когда она тратится на маникюр, и просила сказать, что она со мной.   
Рик хмыкнул.  
\- Дай угадаю, - сказал он ровно, ощущая, как обрывается что-то внутри, то самое, что так отчаянно уверяло его в том, что Лори не заслужила его измены, что не позволило ему дать Дэрилу прикоснуться к себе, что обеспечивало его все эти дни отстраненным чувством вины за то, что он так сильно любил Дэрила. – Это Шейн?  
\- Мне пора, - быстро попрощалась Эшли и повесила трубку, оставив после себя гудки и глухое, злое раздражение Рика.  
Тишина в доме неожиданно оказалась враждебной, и Рик, неторопливо повесив трубку со своей стороны, сипло рассмеялся.  
Пожалуй, чувством вины больше можно было не мучиться.

\- Я много должен был сказать тебе, - сказал он, встретив Лори на крыльце, уже одетый в шерифскую форму, и та, вздернув подбородок, испуганно и чуть агрессивно посмотрела ему в лицо. – Но думаю, теперь будет честно просто попросить у тебя развод.  
Лори стиснула кулаки и охнула, когда зажатый у нее в руке ключ от машины впился ей в ладонь.  
\- Я уже говорила тебе, - сказала она, упрямо нахмурившись, - что ты совсем меня не любишь. Ты решил подтвердить это?  
\- Эшли подтвердит, - ответил Рик и, обойдя замершую на лестнице жену, прижавшую ладонь к губам, спустился по подъездной дорожке.  
Он не оборачивался, пока не сел в машину и не захлопнул за собой дверь.  
Его словно отпустило, за спиной, кажется, выросли крылья, и ощущаемый кожей растерянный взгляд Лори не ранил, как мог бы всего час назад.  
Рик выдернул из кармана список имен и смял его в кулаке. Может, он был ничем не лучше Шейна, или Лори, бросая свою жизнь на ветер сходу, чтобы еще раз увидеть Дэрила.  
Впрочем, это его в данную секунду тоже не сильно задевало.  
Дорога показалась бесконечной, но, на самом деле, Рик слабо осознал, как вновь оказался у уже знакомого дома. Он не ощущал неодобрительных взглядов, едва ли по-настоящему контролировал скорость, с которой ехал. В груди что-то горело, словно он получил пощечину за дело, в правоте которого был уверен, но странное ощущение свободы не отпускало и щекотало под ложечкой от ожидания снова увидеть Дэрила.  
В этот раз Рик не медлил, поднимаясь на нужный этаж, и Кэрол, снова открывшая ему дверь, окинула его взглядом, полным понимания и какой-то странной грусти.  
\- Мэм, - сдержанно произнес Рик, и Кэрол кивнула, бесцветно улыбнувшись.  
\- Дэрил, - сказала она, - с братом. Он не будет рад вас видеть – Мерл, я имею в виду…  
\- Позовите его, - попросил Рик, и Кэрол кивнула снова прежде, чем распахнуть дверь шире.  
\- Погодите тут, шериф, - велела она, и Рик остался стоять, изучая то крашеные стены, то облепленные двери, то покрытый деревянными досками пол.  
Он подумал, что знает, в чем причина обреченности во взгляде Кэрол – он видел это там, когда случился апокалипсис. Он была влюблена в Дэрила, и хотя ничего не просила взамен, все же, несомненно, испытывала боль от того, что Дэрил видел в ней лишь сестру или просто доброго друга, но вряд ли объект для увлечения.  
Рик ощутил укол вины, но быстро забыл об этом, когда из-за двери своей квартиры показался сам Дэрил – а следом за ним и Кэрол, которая прошла к себе. Он был одет точно так же, как и вчера, и, хотя выглядел несколько помято, улыбнулся Рику неожиданно уверенной и ясной улыбкой, какой тот никогда еще у него не видел.  
\- Как и обещал, - чуть неловко проговорил Рик, и Дэрил поднял бровь.  
\- А ты прешь напролом, шериф.  
Он задумчиво постучал по губам указательным пальцем, словно прикидывая что-то, а потом кинул быстрый взгляд на дверь.  
\- Мерл вернулся, - сказал он, - это мой брат. Тот еще засранец. Сегодня вечером у него будет пирушка, и, думаю, будет лучше, если я не буду присутствовать.  
\- Я знаю, - кивнул Рик, и Дэрил фыркнул, по-собачьи встряхнув головой. – Я на машине. Если ты хочешь…  
\- Полицейская тачка, - сморщил нос Дэрил. – Шериф, да ты серьезно? Ты не только проебываешь работу, но и предлагаешь мне добровольно сесть в шерифскую тачку, за которой все в округе будут следить, чтобы донести Мерлу, что какой-то коп якобы арестовал меня?  
Рик нахмурился.  
\- Я не подумал, - виновато признался он, и Дэрил коротко усмехнулся.  
\- Спускайся вниз, - велел он, - и жди меня. Есть пара идей.  
Рик кивнул, не сдержав слабой улыбки, и, дождавшись, пока Дэрил скроется за своей дверью, покинул коридор и принялся спускаться вниз.  
Он думал о том, что не имеет права так поступать, что рассорился с Лори только сегодня утром, что Дэрилу, пожалуй, лучше побыть со своим братом, что Карл будет скучать по нему этим вечером – но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Невидимые крылья за его спиной стеклянно и звонко дрожали от непонятного ожидания, и казалось, что он может полететь, стоит только пожелать.

***

Дэрил прикрыл за собой дверь, вернувшись в квартиру. Мерл валялся на кровати, где и был, когда зашла Кэрол, и пускал в потолок кольца сладковато пахнущего дыма.  
\- Ты из тюрьмы выйти не успел, - раздраженно заметил Дэрил, на что Мерл лишь пожал плечами и потер бритую голову, ухмыльнувшись.  
\- Успел, Дэрилина, расслабься. Хочешь? – он взмахнул косяком в воздухе, отчего на пол посыпался хлопьями пепел.  
Дэрил хотел сказать, чтобы Мерл перестал курить в постели, или он запросто повторит судьбу их матери, но промолчал. Мерл, не прекращая ухмыляться, туманным взглядом уставился в потолок.  
\- Я ухожу, - после паузы проговорил Дэрил, и Мерл посмотрел на него снизу вверх с легким подобием интереса. – Когда вернусь – не знаю.  
\- К подружке? – поинтересовался брат, и Дэрил мотнул головой, машинально зарывшись пальцами в волосы. – Ты обзавелся новыми друзьями, пока меня не было? Почему не сказал?  
\- Тебе какая разница, - пробормотал Дэрил, оглядываясь в поисках куртки, - у тебя-то есть друзья.  
\- Не очень-то они хорошо себя вели, а? Чего уставился? По лицу вижу. Стычки были?  
\- Вроде того, - отмахнулся Дэрил. Мерл нахмурился и резко сел, положив ладони на обтянутые потрепанными джинсами колени. Он был здоровым, крепким, как бык, и Дэрил прекрасно понимал, почему его боялись – помимо физической силы Мерл обладал еще и невероятным проворством, что вкупе давало ему преимущество в любой разборке.  
\- Дай угадаю, - настиг Дэрила его тяжелый голос, когда он уже оказался в дверях комнаты, сжимая куртку в ладонях. – Дэн?  
\- Не важно, - качнул головой Дэрил, но Мерл так просто отвязываться не был намерен.  
\- Что этот сукин сын тебе сделал?  
Дэрил обернулся через плечо, глядя, как Мерл встает с кровати, потирая покрытый татуировками кулак.  
\- Ничего. Но хотел.  
\- Убью, - очень серьезно оборонил Мерл, и Дэрил почувствовал, что улыбается против воли.  
\- Остынь, - ответил он. – Если что, мой приятель-коп его арестует.  
Мерл помолчал с секунду, а потом загоготал, запрокидывая голову.  
\- Да ты, видать, не шутишь? – произнес он и затянулся вновь сладковатым дымом. – Моя маленькая сестренка нашла себе защитника?  
\- Я не нуждаюсь в защите, - закатил глаза Дэрил и, подумав, шагнул в коридор и снял со стены арбалет, повесив его за спину. – Кому как не тебе знать об этом.  
Мерл проворчал что-то нечленораздельное и затянулся снова.  
\- Где ты, блять, умудрился, - пробормотал он, криво усмехнувшись. – Коп, надо же…  
\- Расскажу в другой раз, - ответил Дэрил и добавил прежде, чем выйти за дверь, - когда ты не будешь накурен в хлам, Мерл.  
Закрывая створку, он слышал, как ржет брат, и поежился, перекинув куртку через плечо. Краем глаза Дэрил заметил, как тихо затворилась дверь квартиры, где жила Кэрол.

На улице оказалось прохладно, а Рик нашелся сразу за углом, он стоял, скрестив на груди руки с закатанными рукавами форменной рубашки, словно прохлада не касалась его. Дэрил с недовольством подумал о том, как капризна в этот раз весна – только вчера все было озарено солнцем, а сегодня ветер пробирает до костей , заставляя покрываться мурашками.  
\- Пойдем, - кивнул Дэрил Рику, и тот безмолвно оттолкнулся от белой поверхности машины и пошел рядом, плечом к плечу. Дэрил пытался не улыбаться, неожиданно ощутив себя в своей тарелке, будто всю жизнь провел так, бок о бок с Граймсом.   
Они свернули с дороги и углубились в переплетение узких улочек, где две встречные машины едва ли могли бы разъехаться друг с другом. Улочки шли вниз , медленно сползая с холма пыльными серыми лентами, и Дэрил придерживал ремень арбалета, висевшего за спиной. Граймс пару раз косился на него, но ничего не сказал. Дэрил был готов отвечать на вопросы, рассказывать, что он знает, что не имеет права носить такое оружие вот так вот, но всем в этой части города просто наплевать, а полиция тут – редкий гость, но Рик не задавал вопросов.  
Когда перед ними появилась первая ферма – как из-под земли выросла, приземистый домик и окруженное забором поле, на котором паслись две коровы, Рик только поднял бровь, и Дэрил заговорил первым:  
\- Я решил, что тебе будет интересно.  
\- Что бы ты ни хотел мне показать, - не замедлился с ответом Рик, и Дэрил улыбнулся помимо воли.  
\- Диксон! – окликнули его из небольшого грузовика, выползающего за ворота, и Дэрил ускорил шаги, чтобы поравняться с водительским окном. Оттуда на него смотрела с привычной чуть кривой улыбкой Андреа – девушка с выгоревшими на солнце и без того светлыми волосами и хитрым прищуром глаз. – Тебя что, арестовали? – присвистнула она, увидев Рика, на чьей груди блестел полицейский значок.  
\- Неа, - оскалился в ответ Дэрил, - я украл шерифа.  
Андреа откинула со лба светлый локон и обворожительно улыбнулась Рику. Дэрил проследил ее взгляд, и его сердце пропустило удар – выражение лица у него так чертовски напоминало то, какое он видел тогда у двери в кафетерий, что прохладный ветер вдруг показался по-настоящему холодным.  
\- Судя по его виду – и правда украл, - прокомментировала ничего не подозревающая девушка и махнула рукой на открытый кузов, окруженный невысокими бортиками. – Устраивайтесь, подкину, ты же только за этим ко мне приходишь, Диксон, а?  
Дэрил пожал плечами и поймал взгляд Рика. Тот кивнул безмолвно, из глаз его пропал изумленный испуг, и он выглядел теперь почти как всегда.  
\- Если ты хочешь, - все-таки потребовал вербального подтверждения Дэрил, и Рик дернул углом губ в подобии улыбки.  
\- Все в порядке, - сказал он и первым обошел машину.

Небо над ними было ярко-голубым, и Дэрил не мог отвязаться от сопливо-поэтичной мысли о том, что глаза у Рика были точно такими же, когда он смотрел на него. Машина покачивалась под ними на неровной дороге, иногда слегка подпрыгивая на кочках, и тогда сухая, колючая солома под ними шуршала, а Дэрилу приходилось возить по ней рукой, чтобы она не впивалась в кожу там, где пробиралась острыми стеблями под одежду.  
Рику он отдал свою куртку в качестве подстилки, и тот теперь лежал на ней, одной рукой прикрывая от солнца глаза тыльной стороной ладони. Лицо у него было задумчивым.  
Дэрил глубоко вдохнул соломенный запах и все-таки решился на вопрос:  
\- Что с ней не так?  
Рик обернулся к нему, сощурившись и, казалось, обдумывал ответ прежде, чем сказать:  
\- Она тоже была с нами… там. У нее была сестра, Эми, и она погибла. Ее покусал ходячий.  
Дэрил кивнул и снова недовольно отодвинул от себя очередную соломину.  
\- Она места себе не находила, - Рик замолчал, прикрыл глаза, а потом добавил: - Она умерла.  
Дэрил с силой провел ладонями по лицу, ощущая, что готов прямо сейчас начать ненавидеть себя – да как же все его бессмысленные рассказы о житейских невзгодах сумели обратиться в голове Граймса в эту ужасающую картину?  
\- Иногда я думаю, - глухо продолжал Рик, - что я на самом деле не помню их лица. Только некоторых. Но потом я встречаю их на своем пути и узнаю. Сразу. Я узнал Кэрол, и подумал тогда, что все о ней знаю. Что я уже видел это все. Черт, это просто невозможно, да? Но это случилось со мной. Я столько всего делал эти два года, что теперь… я просто не помню, как жил до этого, все эти вещи, которые нормальные люди делают не задумываясь… у меня были другие.  
Дэрил глубоко вдохнул и неловко нашел свободную руку Рика, перехватил его ладонь, не глядя, сплел пальцы. Между их ладонями застряла пара соломинок, но он не мог заставить себя отпустить, даже чтобы избавиться от досадного неудобства.  
\- Сегодня я должен был вернуться сюда. На самом деле, я приехал вчера к тебе из-за драки в баре, - продолжал говорить Рик, и его голос был едва слышен из-за шума колес и шуршания дороги под ними. – Мне дали список, и я увидел там твое имя. Сегодня я должен был поехать сразу сюда и продолжить. Я ничего не сделал, потому что нашел тебя вчера.  
Дэрил тихо хмыкнул.  
\- И мне наплевать, что я ничего не сделал. Когда-то я сошел бы с ума от этого. Но не сейчас. Мне наплевать на это все.  
\- Почему? – не удержался от глупого вопроса Дэрил и повернул голову, и тогда их взгляды встретились. В небесных глазах Граймса было столько тепла, что Дэрил, пожалуй, мог бы отказаться от обогревателя, если бы вдруг случилось так, что они с Риком стали бы жить в его невыносимо холодной зимой квартире.  
\- Я ведь сказал. Я нашел тебя.  
Дэрил, смутившись, отвел глаза и хрипло рассмеялся.  
\- На самом деле, это я тебя нашел. Ты просто лежал там, и я думал, что никогда не узнаю, что ты можешь оказаться не таким, как я тебя представлял, если откроешь глаза.  
Сбоку раздалось хмыканье, и Дэрил тоже поднял руку к лицу, защищаясь от солнца.  
\- Я видел… там… я видел, что Лори с Шейном. Возможно, она даже любила его, но я не знаю этого наверняка, потому что она умерла раньше, чем я сумел себя заставить снова говорить с ней. Я сошел бы с ума, но… потом что-то случилось, и я понял, что мне смертельно жаль ее, но я больше не испытываю любви. И, проснувшись, я больше не любил ее. Ничего такого. Сегодня утром я узнал, что это правда, что они действительно вместе, и я не знаю, почему она со мной, если могла просто попросить меня отпустить ее.  
\- Возможно, она не хотела причинить тебе боль, - предположил Дэрил неуклюже, и Рик пожал плечами.  
\- Не причинила бы.  
Дэрил заставил себя выпустить его руку и отряхнул с ладони налипшие соломинки. Машину тряхнуло особенно сильно, и он глухо выругался, когда на миг из него едва не выбило дух.  
\- Шериф, - позвал Дэрил, переведя дыхание, и тот тут же отозвался:  
\- А?  
\- Умирать – страшно?  
Ответом ему было молчание, и Дэрил почти решил, что Граймс не хочет или не может ответить ему, но наконец услышал негромкое:  
\- Я не знаю. Ты поцеловал меня в лоб тогда, и я думал только о том, что мне жаль, что это не случилось иначе.  
\- Это случилось, - возразил Дэрил и, приподнявшись на локте, легко коснулся губами лица Граймса над переносицей. Его глаза были закрыты, и только дрогнули ресницы и уголки губ, когда Дэрил отстранился.  
\- Пожалуй, теперь я не собираюсь умирать, - сказал он, и Дэрил застрял взглядом на трещинке у него на губе. – Может быть, это и правда был просто сон. Сейчас все ощущается иначе.  
\- Сейчас ты жив, - согласился Дэрил, и лег обратно на спину, уставившись в высокое голубое небо.

***

Андреа высадила их на опушке леса, сказав, что будет снова проезжать здесь через пару часов – «и, Диксон, если ты снова опоздаешь, я просто пристрелю тебя, потому что нет ничего хуже, чем торчать на этой колымаге посреди леса» - и Дэрил, закинув за спину арбалет, махнул ей рукой, углубившись в пространство между деревьями. Рик шел следом, слушая, как тарахтит, отдаляясь, мотор грузовика, и настороженно оглядывался, автоматически опустив руку на кобуру, в которой был спрятан пистолет.  
\- Расскажи мне, как это было, - попросил Дэрил, оглядываясь через плечо, - все эти вылазки. Ты сказал, порой мы ходили туда вместе.  
Переступая через могучие корни одного особенно толстого дерева, Рик, уставившись под ноги, живо вспомнил, как это было: молчаливые жесты, которыми они обменивались с Дэрилом, тяжесть топора или просто куска железа в ладони – потому что шуметь было нельзя, чтобы не привлечь к ним еще больше ходячих. Рик помнил слабый запах разлагающейся плоти, забивающийся в ноздри и воцарившийся, казалось, абсолютно везде, где хотя бы раз побывал ходячий мертвец . Помнил постоянную настороженность, вошедшую в привычку, ту самую, что сейчас скреблась у него холодком под ложечкой, знание, что в любой миг его смерть могла оказаться у него за спиной.  
Дэрил снял с плеча арбалет, и Рика шарахнуло ощущением дежа вю: это было так ужасно знакомо, что он весь подобрался, готовый привычно защищать своего спутника от всего, что может причинить ему вред, пока он выслеживает добычу, которая позволит их группе прожить еще хотя бы день.  
Рику было странно не видеть грязь на руках и одежде, не ощущать ставшую привычной сухость на коже и горько-соленый привкус земли в углах рта.  
\- Мы должны быть очень осторожны, - произнес он едва слышно, но Дэрил, снова обернувшись на миг, серьезно кивнул. – Они везде. Они идут, заметив живое, и земля может заглушать их шаги. Но ты можешь услышать их дыхание.  
Дэрил замер, прислушиваясь, и Рик застыл прямо за ним, уперевшись взглядом ему в каштановый затылок.  
\- Что еще? – тихо спросил Дэрил и Рик, помедлив, продолжил, обшаривая взглядом пространство между деревьев вокруг.  
\- Нельзя шуметь. Они идут на шум. Выстрел из пистолета для них как приманка, они придут сотнями, и тогда не уйти.  
Дэрил кивнул снова, чуть опустив арбалет перед собой.  
\- И ты не должен дать им укусить тебя.  
Рик тихо обошел Дэрила и сделал несколько шагов вперед, вглядываясь в зелено-коричневое пространство леса. Деревья шуршали у него над головой, словно переговариваясь шепотом, и Рик почти мог слышать ходячих, но те не появлялись в поле зрения, и натянутая струна в его груди почти звенела.  
В прогалину между деревьями, в которую они вышли, щедро заливался солнечный свет, и дышать там было чуть легче, чем во влажном, сыром пространстве под деревьями. Дэрил оглядывался, прижав арбалет к плечу, и Рик снова шел следом за ним вдоль неровной полосы солнечного света.  
Они шли так довольно долго, то погружаясь в тень, то снова выходя на солнце, и деревья не пропускали прохладный ветер, поэтому Рику было почти жарко, но он не отвлекался на это. Дэрил что-то искал, сосредоточенный.  
\- Здесь должна быть просто тьма белок, - сказал он едва слышно, когда Рик в очередной раз поравнялся с ним, ступив ногой на возвышающуюся из-под земли кочку. – Только будь осторожен, можно провалиться в болото, тут их до хрена.   
Рик едва сдержал улыбку при упоминании белок, но тут же постарался сосредоточиться на пути, по которому его вел Дэрил. Впервые на его памяти лес казался ему таким спокойным, но инстинкты, не внемля внешней тишине и голосу разума, требовали оставаться настороже на случай, если пошатывающийся мертвец выбредет откуда-то из-за деревьев.  
Дэрил остановился, сделав Рику знак поступить так же, приложил к плечу арбалет, прицеливаясь, и тогда Рик наконец-то выхватил взглядом рыжий пушистый всполох, рванувшийся вверх по стволу одного из деревьев впереди. Дэрил хмурился и сжимал зубы, как всегда, когда целился с такой тщательностью, а потом тренькнула тетива, и стрела, разрывая воздух, впилась в ствол дерева, пришпилив к нему крохотное рыжее существо с пушистым хвостом, беспомощно поникнувшим теперь.  
\- Белка, - веско заявил Дэрил, и Рик кивнул ему прежде, чем подойти ближе.   
Дэрил опередил его на пару шагов, закинул арбалет за спину, с силой выдернул из коры стрелу с нанизанным на нее зверьком и критически осмотрел его.  
\- Тощая, - с сожалением отметил он прежде, чем безжалостно сдернуть белку со стрелы и сунуть в привязанный на поясе кожаный мешочек. В мешочке таких белок могло поместиться от силы три, и Рик вдруг подумал, что они пришли сюда не на охоту. Дэрил показал ему стрелу, окрашенную кровью зверька, и сказал очень серьезно, глядя снизу вверх, потому что неровности земли делали Рика выше него сейчас:  
\- Я убью любого ходячего, который к тебе приблизится, шериф. Уверен, это не сложнее, чем застрелить эту белку.  
Рик настороженно кивнул. Дэрил сделал неровный шаг, такой, что теперь они стояли вплотную друг к другу, и положил Рику руку на затылок, заставляя наклонить голову и выдыхая ему прямо в губы:  
\- Я сделаю это, если случится конец света, и мертвецы хлынут к нам. Я даже дам себя разорвать, если это спасет тебе жизнь.  
Рик хотел было возразить, но жесткие пальцы Дэрила почти больно сжались в его волосах, и он замолчал на полувдохе.  
\- Но их нет, шериф. Здесь никого нет кроме меня, тебя и этих чертовых белок на деревьях. И все, о чем тебе надо думать сейчас – это как бы не запачкать ботинки в болотной жиже.  
Рик наклонил голову, глядя на дрогнувшие в кривой улыбке губы Дэрила, и подумал, что, кажется, тугая струна привычного ужаса в его груди не звенит так пронзительно, как раньше.

Карл сидел на ступеньках крыльца, когда Рик вернулся. Он выглядел, как нахохлившийся воробей: грустный и одинокий, и, несмотря на сгустившийся вечерний мрак, похоже, совсем не торопился домой.  
Рик тихо пересек подъездную дорожку и сел рядом с ним. Карл посмотрел на него исподлобья, и глаза у него были такие, словно он из последних сил боролся со слезами. Рик нахмурился, не зная, что он должен сказать, но Карл заговорил с ним первый, вытирая покрасневший нос рукавом толстовки:  
\- Ты больше не любишь маму, да?  
Рик застыл в замешательстве, не зная, как ответить на этот прямой вопрос, но Карл продолжил говорить, давая ему еще немного времени.  
\- Она сказала так, когда забирала меня из школы. Сказала, что тебе нет до нас дела, и что вы разводитесь. Еще она сказала, что когда ты совсем уйдешь, мы с ней переедем к мистеру Уолшу и будем счастливы.  
Рик, сделав глубокий вдох, спросил неловко:  
\- И что ты ответил?  
\- Что я не поеду, - шмыгнул носом Карл. – Я думал... Это ничего, что вы поссорились? Все ссорятся, правда?  
Рик поднял руку и потрепал Карла по волосам, не зная, что он должен ответить. Он никогда не был силен в разговорах, может быть, все было бы иначе, если бы он умел всегда находить правильные слова.  
\- Я видел Бэт, - продолжал Карл, снова вытерев нос рукавом. – Мама стала кричать на меня, из-за того что я не хочу ехать. Я позвонил Бэт, и мы гуляли с ней. Она сказала, что… что все будет нормально. Я вернулся только сейчас, и не хочу заходить.  
\- Я боюсь, что это действительно насовсем, Карл, - тихо сказал Рик, продолжая гладить торчащие во все стороны волосы сына. – Я и твоя мама… это трудно объяснить вот так, но мы не можем быть вместе больше.  
\- Так ты и правда меня не любишь? – испуганно вскинулся Карл, и Рик обнял его, чувствуя, как мальчик вцепился в его форменную рубашку, словно боялся, что Рик исчезнет.  
\- Я люблю тебя, - сказал ему Рик. – Я люблю тебя больше всех. Ты смог дождаться меня, когда все думали, что я могу не проснуться. Ты – мой герой.  
Карл беспомощно пробормотал что-то, уткнувшись лбом Рику в грудь, и только сильнее продолжал комкать в руках ткань.  
\- И я буду с тобой, - добавил Рик, чувствуя, как все внутри подрагивает от отчаяния , которое волнами исходило от Карла.  
\- Бэт сказала, - пробурчал тот, отодвинувшись, и на ресницах его блеснули слезы, - что ты, должно быть, уходишь к Дэрилу.  
Рик почти опешил, но усилием воли взял себя в руки, мысленно выругавшись на болтливость и богатое воображение девочки, которое, увы, не подвело ее.  
\- Должно быть, - согласил он, не видя иного выхода. – Но мы поговорим об этом после. Ладно?  
Карл кивнул и, в последний раз вытерев нос рукавом, поднялся.  
\- Давай будем сегодня всю ночь играть в видеоигры, - неожиданно попросил он.  
Рик, выдавив из себя кривую улыбку, кивнул.  
\- Конечно, Карл. Все, что ты захочешь.

\- Граймс, у тебя проблемы, - сообщила Тара, меланхолично жуя жвачку. Рик, в очередной раз проклявший неудобный диван в гостиной, на который он пошел спать, чтобы не лежать рядом с Лори, показательно игнорирующей его и щебечущей с Шейном по телефону , глянул вопросительно, и Тара развела руками. – Ты просто бросил машину и свалил, и я клянусь, если ты не направился пешочком опросить всех этих деревенских козлов, то тебе влетит сегодня.  
Рик ничего не ответил, только кивнул, без интереса скользнув по Таре взглядом. Та вернулась за свою стойку и потянулась к новой коробке неизменных пончиков.  
В участке было непривычно тихо, и Рик, уже почти дойдя до лестницы, обернулся к Таре.  
\- Шейн здесь? – спросил он, и Тара мотнула головой.  
\- Уехал. Минут десять назад.  
\- Хорошо, - Рик положил руку на холодные металлические перила и сообщил: - Мы больше не сможем работать вместе.  
\- Да я уже поняла, - неожиданно сочувственно отозвалась Тара. – Он все утро тут треплется про Лори. Хотелось ему тряпку в рот затолкать. Ты Карла им не отдавай, они ж задолбают пацана.  
Рик слабо улыбнулся.  
\- Не отдам.  
Он принялся спускаться в полуподвальное помещение, где находился склад табельного оружия. Желтоватые лампы освещали ему путь, и Рик щурился от их света, пока не вышел в комнату, в которой окна под потолком все же впускали ровное зарево дня.  
Он коснулся пальцами решетки, ограждающей оружейный склад, и задумчиво погладил ее жесткую проволоку.  
Он остро ощущал свою вину перед Карлом. Он провел с ним предыдущие два дня, и сын ни на минуту не выпускал его из поля зрения. Рик почти без утайки рассказал ему все о своем сне, о Дэриле, опуская лишь то, что, по его мнению, Карлу было знать не обязательно. Карл с энтузиазмом отнесся к новости о том, что после конца света он сумел стать хорошим стрелком, и на его счету были десятки ходячих, Рик почти готов был улыбнуться, вспоминая его загоревшиеся глаза, но потом вспоминал, что это не весело – лишь наоборот.  
Несмотря ни на что, Рик понимал, что до определенного возраста ему действительно, скорее всего, придется оставить Карла с Лори. Она была лучшей матерью, чем он – отцом, с этим сложно было спорить в любом случае, и Рик после развода не собирался оставаться в этом доме, готовый скитаться с Дэрилом в поисках сносного жилья, которое органы опеки вряд ли сочли бы приемлемым для Карла. И, если честно, Рик был не уверен до конца, что Карл и Дэрил уживутся вместе. Черт, да он не знал даже, уживется ли с Дэрилом он сам. Или Дэрил с ним.  
Его размышления резко прервал сип, раздавшийся из динамика и прокатившийся по холодной комнате слабым эхом.  
\- Магазин возле пятого шоссе, - сообщил голос Тары, прерываемый кашлем рации. – Сработала сигнализация, ограбление.  
Рик подорвался назад, на ходу проверяя пистолет на поясе. Тара, оставившая свои пончики, держала у уха трубку телефона и уже быстро переговаривалась с кем-то невидимым, очевидно, прося подкрепления.  
\- Я еду, - на ходу бросил Рик, и Тара крикнула ему вслед:  
\- Граймс, подожди, они вооружены!  
Рик не расслышал ее последних слов, махом преодолевая несколько ступенек и машинально тыкая в кнопку на ключах. Момент до того, как машина послушно пискнула, открываясь, показался ему вечностью, и он запрыгнул на водительское сиденье, нервно отводя со лба непослушные волосы, спадающие на глаза от быстрого бега.  
Рик выкрутил рацию до полного звука, и та тут же ожила, наполненная разными голосами, знакомыми и не очень.  
\- Помощник шерифа, Граймс, буду через пять минут, - сообщил Рик, и рация прошипела ему в ответ что-то невразумительное.  
Шины взвизгнули, когда Рик вырулил из-за ограждения на дорогу, описав колесами машины полукруг.

Ветер взъерошил Рику волосы, когда он покинул автомобиль, машинально выхватил пистолет из кобуры и быстрыми шагами метнулся ко входу. Магазин был большой, с высокими окнами от пола до потолка, с дверями, прохладным металлом обжегшими его ладони, когда Рик толкнул их.  
Их было двое, и Рик, кажется, видел их когда-то, но не мог вспомнить наверняка, да и вряд ли это имело значение. Один из них стоял прямо напротив входа, широко расставив ноги, массивный мексиканец с темным, звериным взглядом, у него был автомат в руках, и он нацелил его на Рика, когда тот сделал шаг внутрь. Второй держал пистолет у виска девушки-продавщицы, та дрожала, как осиновый лист, и неловко пыталась открыть сейф за кассой. Тот не поддавался ее рукам, и мужчина поторапливал ее глухим, неразборчивым голосом.  
Рик замер.  
Он приехал самым первым, он откуда-то знал, что потратил на дорогу лишь четыре минуты из обещанных пяти. Пистолет грел ладонь, и Рик не боялся.  
Он давно забыл, как это – бояться. Живых или мертвых – не важно, потому что все они вокруг него были смертны, и он сам уже умер, не страшно умирать второй раз, когда знаешь, как останавливается сердце. Дэрил целовал его в лоб тогда, и здесь, в этом мире он тоже целовал его – в лоб, в губы, в шею, и это было хорошим авансом, на самом деле. Всего-то произошло чуть раньше, чем пуля прошьет его тело, если такое случится. Это не так уж страшно, если честно.  
\- Коп! – рявкнул мексиканец, и его напарник, зыркнув на него, толкнул дулом пистолета девушку в висок. Та обожгла Рика взором, полным безумной надежды, и в ее глазах стояли слезы.  
\- Не бойся, - сказал ей Рик и вернулся взглядом к тому парню, что был с автоматом.  
\- Брось пушку, - прорычал он, но Рик не пошевелился, продолжая сжимать пистолет в ладони.  
\- Сейчас здесь будет полиция, - сказал он ровно, и мексиканец, приложив автомат к плечу, прищурился. Его палец не лежал на курке, как и у второго, и Рик знал, что ему рано бояться. Не в эти секунды, которые растянулись для него на часы.  
\- Я сказал, брось пушку, - угрожающе проговорил мексиканец. Ограбление ограблением, но убийство помощника шерифа – дело иного уровня, и он не торопился стрелять, впрочем, Рик не обманывал себя, зная, что парень может, если понадобится.  
\- Брось пушку, сукин сын, или я пристрелю девчонку! – сорвано заорал второй, он был моложе, и Рик чуял его страх. Он не знал, что парень видит у него в лице, но гримаса того отражала непонятно откуда взявшийся ужас. Он вцепился локтевым захватом в шею девчонке, словно пытался загородиться ее тощим телом от выстрела, и перевел пистолет на Рика так, что дуло теперь смотрело ему в лицо. Может быть, парень был не очень хорошим стрелком, но он был готов убивать, и его напарник тоже это понял, засуетился, мечась между желанием оглянуться и страхом потерять Рика из виду.  
\- Не смей стрелять в копа, - наконец отдал он приказ, не оборачиваясь, а потом где-то на грани слуха взвыли сирены, и рука молодого дрогнула. Рик почти видел, как летит пуля. Она обожгла его висок жаром, не причинив вреда, и только горячо поползла по скуле кровь, мокрая и соленая, ощущение настолько знакомое, что Рик забыл, где он. В магазине на окраине города. В заброшенном баре, провонявшем мертвечиной. В черном, укрытом густой ночной тьмой поле на холме – стоит напротив человека, которого звал другом и понимает, что сейчас получит от него пулю в лицо. В стенах тюрьмы, ледяных и безответных, раздавленный смертью Лори. В тюремном дворе, с изломанными ребрами, на грани смерти – и кулаки человека, назвавшего себя Губернатором, растирали каждым ударом кровь по его лицу.  
В пути на бесконечной дороге, когда следом за ним шагает без устали ангел с вышитыми на спине крыльями и черной дугой арбалета за плечами.  
Миг спустя после выстрела Рик поднял руку и, не думая, спустил курок, безошибочно попадая в лоб парню, все еще вцепившемуся девушке в горло. Тот неловко засипел и завалился назад, и тогда Рик перевел руку и выстрелил снова.  
Мексиканец неловкой грудой сполз на пол, и на лице его застыло изумленное выражение человека, который еще не знает, что такое смерть.  
Рик медленно опустил руку, дотронулся пальцами до виска – царапину обожгло огнем от прикосновения. Кончики пальцев Рика окрасились красным.


	8. Глава 7. Каково это - быть последним, выстоявшим до конца

Там должен был быть шум – Рик знал, он видел, как открывались рты людей, что-то кричащих ему, когда он выходил, видел, как крутились сигнальные огни внутри ярких колпаков мигалок. К нему бросились сразу двое в бронежилетах, и он медленно осознал, что даже не подумал о броне, когда приехал сюда. Он вообще, кажется, ни о чем не подумал, а святой обязанностью Тары было проследить за тем, чтобы так не произошло, но…  
Он заторможено посмотрел на пистолет в своей руке, все еще горячий, блестящий на солнце, и аккуратно вложил его в кобуру.  
Рика схватили за плечи, кто-то стал осматривать его лицо, жестко схватив за подбородок и заставляя поворачивать голову. Было много крови, столько чертовой крови на его коже, и Рик, облизнув пересохшие губы, ощутил ее на языке.  
Соль. Медь.  
\- Там два трупа, - сказал он незнакомому парню, который наконец-то отпустил его подбородок, и не услышал своего голоса.  
Второй человек повел его к машине, усадил на переднее пассажирское сиденье, и Рик осознал, что рядом с ним Тара – бледная, с огромными глазами. Она держалась за руль, как за спасательный круг, и смотрела на Рика, не скрывая ужаса.  
\- Что там было? – спросила она, и Рик услышал ее. Он качнул головой, откинулся на спинку сиденья и закрыл глаза.  
Он убивал людей два года подряд. И сейчас он сделал то же самое, и это не вызывало в нем страха, ужаса, шока. Ничего такого. Он убил двоих, которые, возможно, больше не стали бы стрелять в него, но там была девочка-продавщица, она была чем-то похожа на Бэт, а Рик загрыз бы заживо любого за каждого члена своей группы.  
Он убил двоих, и ему было все равно. Вот что пугало.

Рик едва ли слышал, что ему сказали. «Ты имел право. Это ужасно, но ты мог. Ты ведь уже ловил пулю, Граймс. Возможно, ты просто возьмешь небольшой отпуск после того, как ответишь на все вопросы?» Рик кивал и отвечал, но ему отчего-то казалось, что его разум застрял в глубоком колодце, и он никак не мог выбраться оттуда, срывая ногти о камни кладки. На дне колодца его ждали те самые, расплывшиеся, размокшие, с глазами навыкат, с кожей, бумажно рвущейся от удара. Вряд ли можно было назвать их ходячими, они не сумели бы ходить, если бы кто-то вытащил их на землю, но они по-прежнему жаждали плоти, его плоти, все еще живой и почти досягаемой.  
\- Езжай-ка домой, Граймс, - сказал ему шериф, и Рик понял, что мелкий стук, который он слышит – это звуки ударов сжимаемой им в ладони чашки краем о столешницу. Он поставил чашку на место и поднялся.  
\- Да, - сказал он, - похоже, мне нужен отпуск.  
Шериф положил руку ему на плечо, и Рик все никак не мог вспомнить имя и только очень старался, чтобы взгляд его не выглядел потерянным.  
Снаружи кабинета шерифа было шумно, и Рик шел, выпрямив спину, и не смотрел на людей вокруг, боясь, что увидит бельма в чужих глазах, что осознает себя снова в мире, который только-только начал его отпускать.  
Я сошел с ума, - думал он, минуя стойку, за которой сидела Тара, и ощутил ее сочувственный взгляд. Я окончательно сошел с ума. Я опасен.  
Когда Рик открывал дверь, та поддалась ему не сразу, и прямо за ней он увидел Шейна. Тот был взволнован, но, заметив бывшего друга, начал говорить что-то, выражение его лица стало чуть снисходительным, и тогда Рик увидел.  
Белый туман, застивший глаза, посеревшая кожа, окровавленный порез вдоль носа. Рик смотрел ему в лицо пару секунд, борясь с желанием вытащить из-за пазухи пистолет и выстрелить, останавливаемый лишь тем, что пистолет он только что сдал, и, похоже, это отразилось на его лице, потому что Шейн отступил, став снова просто человеком, обескураженным и совершенно живым.  
\- Отвали, - просипел Рик, обогнув его, и медленно спустился с крыльца, не оборачиваясь назад.  
Звуки улицы влились ему в уши, проясняя сознание, но в каждом встречном Рик был готов увидеть ходячего. Он шел быстро, автоматически выбирая нужный маршрут, и дом вырос перед ним почти неожиданно.  
Рик постоял у калитки пару минут, а потом, тряхнув головой, зашел внутрь и поднялся на крыльцо.  
Лори и Карл сидели в гостиной, Лори, очевидно испуганная, прижимая ладони ко рту, а Карл скорее воодушевленный, и Рик улыбнулся ему коротко, избегая смотреть на жену. Та казалась ему неживой – снова, но это было не так страшно, как он ожидал, когда лежал в больнице. Пожалуй, это было… просто никак.  
\- Ты застрелил человека, - сказала Лори со страхом и обвинением, поднявшись с дивана, когда Рик зашел. – Шейн позвонил мне. Ты убил человека…  
Рик наклонил голову, глядя на нее и в последний раз позволяя себе пожалеть о том, что у них когда-то было. Он любил ее, и она казалась ему лучше всех на свете. Сейчас он видел только усталую женщину, испуганную, с неловко забранными на макушке волосами, женщину, которая относилась к нему теперь с таким равнодушием, что, не мучаясь совестью, изменила ему сразу же, как узнала, что он может не вернуться. Как знать, возможно, она и правда хотела, чтобы он никогда не очнулся из комы.  
Во сне она была другой, может, храбрее, чем в жизни, и она умерла там. Рик попрощался с ней. Уже так давно попрощался, если подумать.  
\- Мне пришлось, - сказал он, остановившись напротив Лори. – Возможно, ты думаешь, что я монстр, возможно, ты даже права.  
\- Шейн сказал, это был всего лишь грабители, - бросила Лори, но в зрачках ее затаился самый настоящий страх. – Сказал, что ты пошел туда, не надев брони, и ты просто выстрелил им в головы.  
Рик перехватил ее руку, и Лори дернулась, когда он осторожно поцеловал ее ладонь.  
\- Если тебя это успокоит – в меня стреляли. Но, на самом деле, это не успокаивает даже меня, - сказал он, в последний раз прижавшись щекой к ее теплой ладони. – Мы, конечно, еще увидимся, но все-таки – прощай.  
Лори так и осталась стоять, опустив голову, пока Рик поднимался по лестнице. Следом за ним раздался топот ног Карла, и сын поймал Рика наверху, обхватил за пояс, удерживая на месте, и Рик остановился, позволяя просто обнимать себя.  
\- Ты не сделал бы это просто так, - пробурчал Карл ему в рубашку, и Рик грустно улыбнулся, радуясь, что сын не видит его лица. – Они стреляли в тебя, они заслужили!  
Никто не заслуживает смерти, - хотел сказать Рик, но он солгал бы – он не думал так, а потому произнес вместо этого:  
\- Карл, я должен уехать.  
\- Надолго? – беспомощно спросил Карл, и Рик осторожно отцепил от себя его руки и повернулся.  
\- Я не знаю, - сказал он. – Я обязательно вернусь, но ты должен понимать, что ничто уже не станет, как раньше.  
Карл кивнул, сжав губы так, словно боролся с рыданиями, и Рик сел на корточки напротив него, глядя снизу вверх.  
\- Тебе понравился тогда в больнице Дэрил? – спросил он, и Карл, подумав, кивнул и нахмурился. – Он может научить тебя тысяче вещей. И научит. Он может пристрелить бегущую белку из арбалета.  
\- Круто, - произнес Карл, похоже, и правда немного заинтересовавшись. – И мне покажет?  
\- Покажет, - пообещал Рик.  
Карл кивнул и вздохнул.  
\- Хорошо, - согласил он, насупившись. Рик потрепал его по волосам, поднялся и прошел в спальню. Он торопливо доставал из шкафа все самое нужное и скидывал в спортивный рюкзак, которым не пользовался уже очень давно. На дно полетел его собственный пистолет, который он держал дома на всякий случай. Карл стоял в дверях и молча смотрел, как он собирается.  
\- Ты сейчас поедешь к нему, к Дэрилу? – спросил он наконец, и Рик отрицательно качнул головой.  
\- Нет, - сказал он. – Не сейчас.  
Карл отчего-то не стал спрашивать, куда, и только понуро опустил голову, когда Рик, стянув форменную одежду и отправив ее в шкаф, надел футболку и джинсы и прихватил с вешалки куртку. Подумав, он снял с верхней полки аккуратно лежащую там шляпу и, приблизившись, нахлобучил ее Карлу на голову. Шляпа была ему великовата, и Карл приподнял ее, глядя снизу вверх.  
\- Все было так, - сказал Рик, - ты всегда носил эту шляпу там.  
\- Когда убивал ходячих? – спросил Карл, и Рик кивнул.  
\- Ты не расставался с ней.  
\- И не расстанусь, - пообещал Карл, снова приподнимая упавшую на глаза шляпу. – Я… возвращайся скорей, пап.  
Рик не мог обещать этого, поэтому лишь похлопал Карла по плечу и, пройдя коридор, стал спускаться вниз.

Путь до дома Дэрила показался Рику слишком долгим, чтобы быть правдой, и он в какой-то момент понял, что просто притормозил у него под окнами и смотрит, смотрит, смотрит в их слепые стекла. В них ничего не было видно, и постепенно сменяющийся вечером день делал их антрацитово-черными.  
Медленно выбираясь из машины, Рик, подумав, не стал брать куртку.  
Дверь ему уже почти привычно открыла Кэрол, смерила пронзительным взглядом, словно знала все на свете, и Рик кивнул ей.  
\- Я уезжаю, - сказал он.  
Кэрол кивнула.  
\- Я больше не увижу Вас? – спросила она, и Рик пожал плечами:  
\- Я не уверен. Мне просто нужно сказать Дэрилу.  
Кэрол скрылась в коридоре, а Рик остался стоять у порога, ожидая. На лестнице пахло краской и пылью, и Рик прямо сейчас ощущал себя старым, осыпающимся домом с глухими окнами, который бесхитростно пытаются подкрасить, чтобы он выглядел, как новый.  
Дэрил вышел спустя несколько минут, встрепанный, с сонным прищуром глаз, в мятой футболке и джинсах. Он был босиком, но прохлада, идущая от пола, и нанесенная с улицы грязь, казалось, не сильно его волновали.  
\- Шериф, - сказал Дэрил, и Рик сжал кулаки, чтобы не обнять его.  
Ему казалось, сейчас не время, сейчас лучше уйти, разобраться, разложить по полочкам, чтобы вернуться к Дэрилу живым. Не в окружении мертвецов, не со сталью, бегущей вместо крови по венам, когда Рик взводил курок, чтобы выстрелить. Дэрил словно почуял это, мелькнула в небесных глазах настороженность, мелькнула и пропала, и Рик вдруг понял, что он не видел ее так давно – потому что Дэрил вдруг доверился ему. Именно ему.  
Это была еще одна хорошая причина проваливать подальше прямо сейчас.   
\- Я должен уехать, - проговорил Рик, и Дэрил чуть вздернул подбородок.  
\- Куда? – спросил он, и Рик не сдержался, коснулся кончиками пальцев его щеки. Дэрил склонил голову, как кот, подставляясь под нехитрую ласку.  
\- Я не знаю, - честно сказал ему Рик. – По шоссе. Вперед. Куда смогу.  
\- Почему? – перебил его Дэрил, и это было не просто выяснение причин – он хотел знать, что это не из-за него, и Рик качнул головой.  
\- Я убил двоих людей, и мертвецы снова вернулись ко мне. Я не смогу… Я должен избавиться от них.  
Дэрил вскинул бровь, и Рик снова качнул головой: нет, что ты, я не собираюсь умирать, я просто хочу уйти сейчас подальше, хочу быть один. Отпусти меня, пожалуйста.  
Дэрил отступил на шаг, смахнул со лба челку небрежно.  
\- Когда ты вернешься? – спросил он, и Рик ответил ему снова:  
\- Я не знаю.

***

\- Че с тобой? – спросил Мерл, когда Дэрил вернулся в квартиру. Брат сидел на кухне и раскручивал старое радио отверткой – ему почему-то пришло в голову, что он сумеет починить, усовершенствовать и продать этот кусок металлолома, и теперь он всерьез принялся за дело. Дэрил обошел его, сел на соседний стул, который скрипнул под ним, выдернул из пачки одну из трех оставшихся сигарет и поджег ее спичкой. – Не молчи, Дэрилина, я бы подумал, что кто-то переехал твоего любимого пса, если бы у тебя был пес.  
Дэрил фыркнул, затянулся сигаретой и молча уставился в сторону окна, а потом поднялся и глянул за стекло. Он видел машину Рика – иначе и быть не могло, потому что на таких тачках в этом районе никто больше не ездил. Самого Рика отсюда видно не было, и Дэрил затянулся снова, выпустив клуб дыма.  
\- Так что? – не унимался Мерл.  
\- Друг уехал, - бросил Дэрил через плечо.  
\- Коп что ли? – уточнил Мерл, махнув отверткой. – Так и че ему? Вернется. Или решил, что твоя задница его недостойна?  
Дэрил обернулся снова, готовый огрызнуться, но не стал. Мерл ухмыльнулся – вполне добродушно по его меркам – и пожал плечами.  
\- Слухи тут разносятся быстро, - сказал он. – Одна птичка донесла, как мило вы обжимались по дороге к лесу. К сожалению, не только я узнал об этом, так что начистил кое-кому морду вчера, ничего особенного, но с выбитыми зубами дохуя неудобно разговаривать.  
\- Дай угадаю, - сжав зубы, пробормотал Дэрил, - птичку не Андреа зовут?  
\- А то, - кивнул брат. – Она. Слушай, парень, если у тебя крыша съехала – я могу понять.  
Дэрил поднял бровь.  
\- Извини?  
\- Извиняю, - ответил Мерл и принялся дальше раскручивать какой-то винтик из радио. – Так вот, бабы, конечно, зло, так что ты с этим парнем можешь делать, что хочешь, но вот если он тебе что сделает, или использует, как эти ебаные копы любят – я ему шею сверну, ясно?  
Дэрил недоверчиво смерил Мерла взглядом, а потом рассмеялся.  
\- Да ты не шутишь, - протянул он, роняя пепел на пол. Мерл метнул в него саркастичный взгляд.  
\- Я че, на шутника похож, Дэрилина? Короче, чем ты тут чахнуть будешь и на нервы мне капать, надевай-ка ты свое покрывало и догоняй этого мудака, а то я сам это сделаю, и вам обоим не понравится, че из этого выйдет, понял?  
Дэрил тряхнул головой, не веря в происходящее, торопливо затушил сигарету в пепельнице и скупо обнял брата одной рукой. Тот бросил на него короткий, чуть смягчившийся взгляд и отмахнулся.  
\- Вали уже, мешаешь.  
Дэрил метнулся в комнату, схватил с покосившейся полки в шкафу пончо, которое Мерл исправно называл покрывалом, замешкавшись, снял со стены арбалет, повесив его за спину, и нашарил ботинки в углу у входной двери, надевая их почти на ощупь.  
\- Я не знаю, когда вернусь, - крикнул он Мерлу из прихожей, и тот, судя по звуку, уронив что-то, громко выматерился и рявкнул:  
\- Только байк верни потом, Дэрилина!

***

Дорога тянулась вперед бесконечной лентой, и Рик, не отрывая взгляда от горизонта, вел машину, не торопясь сильно. В голове была мешанина мыслей, в которой было не разобраться, так что он просто пытался сосредоточиться на пути, то и дело спохватываясь, когда своенравные размышления все-таки заставляли его потерять бдительность.  
На шоссе было пусто – это было не самое популярное направление для машин, поэтому Рик не встречал никого, и этого было достаточно, чтобы ощутить себя одним во всем мире.  
Одиноким.  
Он все еще видел перед собой Дэрила – его сонные сощуренные глаза – и где-то глубоко внутри ощущал вину. Возможно, ему стоило просто позвать его с собой. Просто позволить ему решить, хочет ли он быть рядом. Дэрил был тем, кто спас его от кошмаров, почему бы просто не позволить ему продолжать?  
Небо темнело, где-то на горизонте растянувшись красно-розовой полосой, и Рик знал, что еще немного – и придется остановиться. Можно было заночевать прямо в машине. Может быть, он будет ночевать в машине, пока не решит, что готов вернуться назад – но, в целом, Рик ничего не имел против. Он все равно понятия не имел, куда именно едет.  
По обеим сторонам дороги началась полоса леса – сначала это были редкие деревья, а потом они становились гуще, постепенно вырастая по бокам темнеющей тяжелой стеной. Где-то там они были с Дэрилом, когда тот сказал Рику, что ходячих нет. Они ехали по другой дороге, в другой машине, и тогда было светло и душисто пахло сухой соломой, шуршащей у них под спинами.   
Ходячие были, Рик порой видел их боковым зрением, но не оборачивался, и они не гнались за ним и не искали его. Возможно, даже не слышали – впрочем, как они могли не слышать шум проезжающей мимо машины?  
В какой-то момент их мутные силуэты стали навязчивыми, и Рик не выдержал, обернулся – и увидел их по-настоящему. Сотни, тысячи хромающих фигур показались из-за деревьев, медленно, лениво бредя к дороге. Мертвецы пошатывались на ходу, натыкались друг на друга, злобно щерились, но шли, не останавливаясь, к нему, к Рику.  
Он растерялся на секунду, и этой секунды оказалось достаточно, чтобы потерять управление, машина сделала кривой вираж и провалилась колесом в яму на обочине – забуксовала и заглохла. Рик выругался, ударив ладонями по рулю, а потом снова обернулся к ходячим.  
Те никуда не исчезли, продолжая целенаправленно брести к нему. Они все были разными: мужчины, женщины, дети и подростки, и кто-то из них казался Рику смутно знакомым, но он с трудом отличал лица. Даже в машине с поднятыми стеклами он явственно чувствовал запах гнили.  
Рано или поздно они могли прийти в город, а там был Карл, и… Дэрил, там был Дэрил, который поклялся защищать Рика, только теперь должно было случиться наоборот.  
Такую толпу нельзя было задержать так запросто, и Рик, ощущая, как напряжение прокатывается по всему его телу, схватился за ключ зажигания, повернул его. Машина заурчала, но не завелась, затихнув снова. Она не завелась ни на второй, ни на третий раз, и Рик, отчаянно выругавшись сквозь зубы, потянулся к рюкзаку, лежащему на заднем сиденье. На дне его был пистолет, в магазине которого было всего восемь патронов, но собравшаяся в груди решимость, пульсирующая кровью в голове, не давала иного выхода. Рик коснулся виска и тут же с шипением отдернул руку.  
Нажимая на ручку двери, он думал лишь о том, что рад, что не позвал с собой Дэрила.  
Мертвецы все еще не подошли слишком близко, но Рик слышал их дыхание, и поднял обе руки, сжимая в них пистолет.  
Первый выстрел прогремел подобием грома в практически полной тишине, пуля прошила голову одного из ходячих, и тот, как подкошенный, рухнул на землю. Остальные, неожиданно для Рика, не заинтересовались и этим звуком, продолжая брести вперед, и тогда он выстрелил снова. Снова. И снова.  
Когда патроны закончились, ходячие оказались совсем рядом, и Рик, понимая, что не сможет убежать, все же отступил на пару шагов, пока не уткнулся спиной в прохладный бок машины.  
Он смотрел в страшные, разлагающиеся лица и бессильно сжимал бесполезный пистолет в ладонях, все еще нацеленный в сторону мертвецов. Те из них, что шли в первых рядах, были уже на расстоянии нескольких шагов, самый проворный подошел совсем близко, и Рик с готовностью замахнулся, чтобы отбиваться до последнего от тех, от кого сможет, но мертвец осторожно обогнул его и машину и побрел дальше в лес. Следующий поступил так же, лишь задев Рика дряблым ледяным плечом.  
Они обтекали его, как река, не проявляя ни малейшего интереса, и когда Рик попытался перехватить одного из ходячих, ощущение ткани под ладонями показалось ему ненастоящим. Словно он спал или просто сошел с ума.  
Рик неловко отложил пистолет на крышу машины, поднял руки к лицу, уставившись на свои ладони, и тут слух разорвал неожиданно громкий звук мотора. Рик вскинул голову, и мертвецы растворились в прохладном ночном воздухе, будто их никогда и не было.  
Дэрил притормозил сразу перед ним, заглушил двигатель и соскочил с седла мотоцикла. Рик безмолвно смотрел, как он приближается, опустив руки и не в силах отодвинуться от машины.  
\- Кто стрелял? – спросил Дэрил вместо приветствия. - Я знаю, как звучат выстрелы, шериф, кто, черт возьми, стрелял? – повысил голос он, и тогда Рик едва слышно ответил:  
\- Я.  
Дэрил бросил быстрый взгляд вокруг и остановился лицом к лицу с Риком в футе от него.  
\- Зачем? – спросил он, и Рик пожал плечами.  
\- Я видел их. Думал, они доберутся до тебя. Я не мог им позволить.  
Дэрил нахмурился, снова оглядевшись и не видя вокруг себя ничего, а потом придвинулся ближе и поймал лицо Рика в ладони – горячие и сухие, и Рик понял, что так сильно устал…  
У него чертовски болела голова, и больше всего он хотел спать.   
Ходячие не были настоящими, всего лишь все те же галлюцинации, что преследовали Рика все это время. Его посттравматический синдром. Стоило догадаться еще в тот миг, когда они не заинтересовались шумом автомобиля – настоящие ходячие слетелись бы, как коршуны, но не эти. Эти были лишь тенями, что медленно брели следом.  
\- Поехали со мной, шериф, - сказал Дэрил серьезно, и Рик кивнул, прикрыв глаза и ощущая, как уголка рта невесомо касаются сухие губы. – Мы снимем ужасную дешевую комнату в мотеле, и ты ляжешь спать.  
\- Ты будешь рядом? – спросил Рик беспомощно, нашарив ладонями колючую шерсть пончо, которое было на Дэриле, и услышал и одновременно ощутил ртом его усмешку – умиротворяющую, убаюкивающую.  
\- Конечно, шериф. Не бороться же тебе с этим дерьмом в одиночку.  
Не открывая глаз, Рик качнул головой.  
\- Я псих. Просто сумасшедший. Я опасен для тех, кто рядом. Я думал, что смогу справиться с этим, но получилось хуже. После конца света ничего не осталось.  
Дэрил взял жесткими пальцами его подбородок, приподнимая голову, и держал так, пока Рик не поднял веки, а потом протянул:  
\- Вряд ли ты будешь опасен. Не для меня. Ты знаешь это и сам.  
Рик нахмурился, намереваясь возразить, но Дэрил уже легко отодвинул его от двери машины, заглянул внутрь, оглядел водительское место и легко повернул пару раз ключ зажигания. Машина, заурчав, завелась, и Рик, не сдержавшись, украдкой коснулся шерстяной ткани пончо, когда Дэрил выпрямился – будто пытался убедиться, что он реален.  
\- Поехали, шериф, - сказал тот, поправив на плече лямку арбалета, и Рик кивнул.  
Он не был уверен насчет всего остального, но по крайней мере, кажется, у него действительно остался Дэрил.

 

_…На самом деле, как бы это ни звучало, ничего поэтичного в этом нет. Призраки конца света станут окружать тебя каждую минуту даже после того, как ты вырвешься из ада. Они никогда не уйдут – может быть, они отступят, поддаваясь рукам тех, кто тебя любит. Но они не уйдут._  
Ты должен быть готов бороться с ними – или пустить пулю себе в голову. Иначе ты опасен для окружающих. Иначе ты сам - призрак своего конца света. Свой собственный посттравматический синдром. Своя собственная медленная, мучительная смерть.  
И ты не сможешь полететь, пока кто-нибудь другой не отдаст тебе свои крылья – и тебе еще предстоит научиться управляться с ними.  
Не ищи конца света, если не готов жить склеенным из кусочков.  
Держись, если пережил его.  
Просто держись.  
И тогда обязательно наступит утро. 


End file.
